A Dark Heart
by Animegreywolf95
Summary: A Curse placed on a castle, a man that turns into a monster. Yugi has heard this story when he was young, but is is true? His grandpa is captured and he will soon find out that the story is real and that he never intended to fall in love. Yami X Yugi  Beauty and the Beast parody, but with my own little twists
1. Intro

-Normal Pov-

Once upon a time in a far away land there lived a prince in a mystical castle. Even though he had everything he was selfish and spoiled. Until one day a little orphan boy came up to the castle looking for food and shelter, but the prince refused and turned him away. Then the boy appeared in front of the prince but he then turned into a magical wizard. He saw darkness in the princes heart and put a curse on him and turned him into a monster and the rose he had in his hand as he transformed made it how much time he had before he would turn him into a monster forever. Even put a curse on his servants in the castle, they gained magician powers in order to help there master. The wizard told the prince that if he could not find someone to love and to lift the darkness in his heart before his 21st birthday when the last petal on the rose would fall, he would remain a monster forever. And he could never leave his castle, the only way to look into the outside world was a small glass mirror that could show him anything that was happening outside his castle. If he ever got mad for any reason he would turn into the monster until he calmed down, when he is calm and relaxed he will look like a normal human. Time past and he started to lose hope and the castle went into darkness because he realized that who could ever learn to love a monster like him. 

-End of Part 1-


	2. Leaving

-Yugi's Pov-

My name is Yugi Moto I am 17 years old and I live in a village south of Paris, the year is 1746 A.D, I am also innocent and shy. I'm not that tall for my age, I have black hair with red edges and blond bangs that covers most of my face and my eyes are large and are the color light violet. I live with my grandpa, Solomon Moto, in a little house just outside the main part of the village. My grandpa is a card collector and every year he goes to a convention to show his newest and rarest Duel Monsters cards. I had heard a story about a evil monster that lived in a castle not far from are village, I was always scared about that story, and what the monster does to people when they come into the castle, so I always feared of going outside the village.

I had plans to go into the village and find supplies for my grandpa's trip to go to the convention. I got up from bed and got dressed. I put on a black shirt with black leather pants. Then I headed downstairs and walked to the door.

"I'm going to the village grandpa, I will be back in about an hour." I said is I started to head out the door

"Ok Yugi. Just be careful." my grandpa said to me from the living room as I opened the door.

I walked outside and down the stairs of are house and walked down the dirt street into the village. The village was just waking up as I walked into the main part of the village. I heard the bell ring from the clock tower and saw that it was 7:00. As I continued to walk into the village then stopped at the bakery and got some bread, and a couple of little pies, hopefully it was enough for my grandpa to last him till he got to the convention and back.

As I walked out of the bakery I saw Tea walking to me. She was wearing a red tank top and a pink skirt.

"Hey Yugi!" she yelled and started to run to me, waving.

"Hey Tea!" I said, waving, as he stood in front of me.

"What are you doing down here in the village Yugi?" Tea asked me.

"Noting much. Just getting food and everything for my grandpa to go to the convention in Paris." I told her.

"Really? He goes every year right?" She asked.

"Yea, I always come and get stuff for him in village as he got ready at home." I said.

"Oh. Well that is vary nice of you to be doing this for your grandpa" She told me.

"Yea. Well I better get to a new map for my grandpa. His old one is starting to fad." I told Tea.

"Okay. See you later Yugi!" Tea said

"Bye Tea!" I yelled

She then ran past me and turned into a little alleyway and disappeared.

- Tea's Pov-

I ran into a alleyway, away from Yugi. I then leaned against the wall of the alleyway.

"Foolish Yugi. I will have your heart even if it kills me. You will marry me and you will be mine." I said, then I let out a little evil laugh and walked down the rest of the alleyway.

- Yugi's Pov-

I stayed a little while longer in the village. I got grandpa a new map for him to find his way to the convention. I walked out of town and back up the dirt road to the house. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Grandpa I'm back!" I yelled as I closed the door behind me.

"Yugi? I'm in the kitchen!" I heard my grandpa yell from inside the kitchen.

"Grandpa?" I said

"Ah Yugi your back." He said

"Yep, and I got everything you need for for your trip. I even got you a new map." I said, then toke out the map and unrolled it to show my grandpa.

He turned around to look at the map.

"Why did you get me a new one?" He asked me with one eyebrow raised.

"Well your old one was fading and if it fades any more you will get lost." I told him.

"Thanks Yugi. Now I don't have to worry about getting lost with that old map." He said.

I rolled up the map and gave it to my grandpa. He toke the map and I walked up to my room. I shut the door and laid on my bed with both hands behind my head looking out the window. My grandpa said to me yesterday that he was going to leave sometime this afternoon, which was today. I laid in my bed for a little while longer until I heard a knock at my door.

"Yugi come out and help me. I need to finish packing and I need you to saddle up Akemi." My grandpa said behind the door.

"Okay grandpa. I will be in the stables in a minute." I said.

Akemi, witch I think means Beauty Of Dawn, was the only horse we had he was a vary useful horse and vary smart. He was a black horse with white around his nose and on his front hooves, his mane was gray along with his tale. I got off the bed, out my room, went down the stairs, and back out the door. I walked around the side of the house to the stables. I opened the barn door and and saw Akemi looking at me, then he whinnied as a greeting of saying hi to me.

"Hey boy. How you doing." I asked him, and I pet his nose.

He snorted and moved his head up and down to say he was fine.

"Come on boy we need to get you saddled up for grandpa." I said.

I opened the stable door and let Akemi out. I put the bit with the rains in his mouth, I then put his saddle blanket on him and put the saddle with the pockets on him. I walked him out of the barn and to the front of of the house where my grandpa was waiting out in front of the steps. We put all the food and supplies into the pockets of the saddle. I helped my grandpa up onto the back of Akemi.

"Good bye Yugi. I will be back in about 4 days." He told me.

"Okay grandpa. Got your new map?" I asked.

"Yes I got it." He said and pulled up the map and showed it to me then put it back.

He cracked the rains and Akemi started to run down the dirt street.

"Bye grandpa! And be careful!" I yelled as my grandpa and Akemi road off.

-End of Part 2-


	3. Lost

- Solomon's Pov-

I road into the night on Akemi's back, I looked at my new map at least once or twice because I knew half the way. We came up to a fork in the road but all of the directions where scratched away. I had no idea which way to go but I had a feeling I did, I moved Akemi's rains to the right but when he looked down the dark road he wanted to go down the other way. He started to move to the left.

"Come on boy its just a shortcut we will be there soon." I told him and rubbed his neck.

I pulled back on his rains and he started to move slowly down the road looking back and forth to make sure nothing would come out of the woods. We then heard a growl then a howl from not far away, which sounded like a wolf. A couple minutes later after we walked a little slower down the road a wolf appeared in front of us, then a couple more and started surrounding us. I quickly cracked Akemi's rains he shot right past the wolves and we ran thought the woods with the wolves right behind us and a fog appeared and got a little thicker. I quickly turned off the road in order to lose the wolves but they were still right behind us. Then I saw a cliff up ahead I pulled on Akemi's rains and we almost fell off.

"Back up! Turn around Akemi!" I said and started to turn his rains around.

When I turned Akemi around the wolves where right in front of us. One of the wolves snapped at his leg, he got scared and went up on his hind legs and I slipped off his back. Akemi then ran through the woods and disappeared into the dark fog with the wolves right behind him.

"Akemi!" I yelled but he was gone.

"I hope he will be okay and that he finds his way home." I said in a whisper.

I then looked at my surroundings and saw, off to the left a huge dark castle, just down the cliff. I looked off the side of the cliff and not that far from me was a little slop going down the cliff. I got up off the ground at walked over to the slop. Then it started to rain and get cold. I placed my foot on the slop but once I put my weight into the slop I slipped I garbed onto a rock before I slid all the way down the slop, I slowly moved my way down the slop till I got to the bottom.

At the bottom of the slop the dark castle looked much bigger then from up on the cliff. I slowly walked up to the castle until I heard a growl from behind me, I turned around to see the wolves that were chasing me before. I stood still for a second until the wolves started to run toward me. I then ran to the gate, but as I was running my hat flew off my head. I dove to the other side of the gate and closed it with my foot before the wolves could follow after me. I quickly stood up and ran to the castles door.

"Hello!" I said and knocked on the door.

The door opened but when I walked in I saw no one there I closed the door behind me.

"Hello. Is anyone here! I don't mean to be barging but I'm lost and my horse ran away and I need somewhere to stay for the night." I said but I had no answer.

- Someone's Pov-

"He should not be here." My friend whispered.

"I know but hes lost." I told him.

I opened the door that we were standing behind.

"Of course you can say for the night sir." I said I a exciting voice.

- Solomon's Pov-

"Who said that?" I said looking around.

"Over here!" I heard a voice off to my left.

I turned around to see two men standing in a door way. One was a little taller then the other. Then taller one had a blue no sleeved shirt and a blue long pants his eyes where blue and his hair was brown, he was holding a torch. The other man was a little shorter then the other, just by a couple inches or so, he was bald and his eyes where brown. He wore a white no sleeved shirt also and gray pants.

"Hi." The tall man said.

"Hello." The other said.

As they said hi to me I sneezed.

"Sir you seem like you got a cold from being out in the rain. Come this way we will warm you up." The tall one said.

He grabbed my shoulder and lead me towards a door off to my right.

"No, no, no. I don't think that is a good idea." The other man said as he followed behind us.

He did not watch his step and fell to the floor on his his butt.

The tall man sat me down in a big chair in front of a fire. The chair was red with gold trimming around it. Then he placed a blanket around me.

"Oh no not the masters chair." the other man said, still on the floor.

Then a woman appeared on the other side of me. She wore a yellow long-sleeved t-shirt and a yellow skirt, she was also wearing a while apron, I guess she must have been a maid of some kind. Her eyes where a light blue and she had long brown hair.

"Would you like some hot tea?" She asked.

"I would love some." I told her. Then she handed me a cup of tea.

- Yami's Pov-

I was standing in my room looking out my French door windows watching the rain come down on the balcony. I wore no shirt but I was waring torn purple shorts, that at one time where pants, and I wore a dark red cape that was held together in font by a clip. I started to walk to my door until I heard a 'Hello!', which sounded unfamiliar, come from downstairs. I quickly walked to my door opened it then closed it behind me. I ran down the stairs till I got to the second floor balcony that looked down at the first floor entryway. I saw two of my servants walking a man I have never seen before, they where leading him to my sitting room. I was furious with so many questions going through my head, with questions like _"Who was He?"_ and _"Where did he come from?" _As I got more furious I started to go into my monster form. My hands turned into paws along with my feet and my nails got longer and sharped at the point. My teeth grew into fangs, my ears grew long with a slit curve at the end of them, my face started to grow just like a dogs or a wolf's and I started to get black hair all over my body. Once I was done transforming I still stood on the second floor balcony, I stood on all of 4 paws instead of my hind legs. I then ran down the stairs as fast as I could I put my 2 front paws on the door and pushed it open. I opened the door with so much force that I blew in a strong wind and the fire that was lit, went out, and the room went dark except for the light coming in from the hall. With my hearing better then it usually is I could hear someone shivering in fear in my chair along with there heartbeat getting faster.

"Theirs a stranger here." I said, my voice being deeper.

I then walked over to my chair, walked over to one of the sides and there was a old man sitting in my chair with a fear in his violet eyes.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I said as the old man got off the chair and I walked around it.

"I-I was on my way to Paris when I got lost and my horse ran a-away." He said with still fear in his voice

"Lost? But why are you here?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

Then man just stood there staring at me.

"What are you staring at!" I yelled getting onto my hind legs and trying to keep my balance not to fall.

"No-Nothing." He stuttered.

"So, you came to stair at the monster of the dark castle have you!" I said still yelling at the man.

He tried to run but I ran in front of him and blocked his way.

"No. Nothing like that. I just needed a place to stay over night." He said.

"I'll give you a place to stay!" I told him and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"No please! NO!" He yelled as I still held him by his collar.

I did not listen to anything to what the man was saying as I started to head to the tower that held the dungeons. I walked up the stairs opened one of dungeon doors and threw the man in.

"You will say here until you die or until someone finds you." I told him, then I slammed the door and locked it.

Still in my monster form, I walked down the stairs and started to walk back to my room. I was still so angry that it was long before I became calm and turned back into a human. I was so tired from today that I laid down on my bed. I heard a knock at my door before I fell asleep.

"Come in" I said as I sat up in bed.

My door opened. Kaiba and Shada came in.

"Master what happened? What did you do to that poor old man?" Kaiba asked.

"I locked him in the dungeons. Now go away." I told them.

"But master he-" Shada said, but I then cut him off before he could say any more.

"Listen Shada and you too Kaiba I put him there for trespassing. And that's it, he will not get out till someone comes for him.

"Alright" They both said and walked out closing the door behind them.

I laid down back on my bed and fell into a deep sleep. 

- End of Part 3-


	4. Not How I Feel

- Yugi's Pov-

Its been a whole day since grandpa left for the convention. Hopefully he was almost there and that Akemi was with him.

I was sitting in my room on my bed fixing my deck of duel monster cards to think of some strategies until I heard a knock at my door. I got up from my bed and put my deck in my carrying case on my belt. I opened my bedroom door and walked down the stairs to the front door. When I opened the door I saw Tea standing at the door. She was wearing a white blouse and a blue vest with a light blue skirt.

"Hi Yugi! How are you? Is it okay if I come in?" Tea says starting to walk through the door.

"Uh...Sure I guess so." I say moving aside so Tea could come in.

She walked in and stood in the middle of the living room looking around, she turns around.

"Nice place you got here." She says.

"Thanks, I guess." I said.

"I don't think I have been in your house before?" She says still looking around.

"Yea I guess not." I tell her.

"So, Tea, what do you want?" I ask.

"Oh just wanted to stop by and see how your doing and to see if your okay being by your self with your grandpa gone." She said.

"I'm fine by myself. I am use to being by myself all the time." I told her.

"Oh. Well as long as you are alright." She said.

She turns around looking around the house again. She heads to the kitchen looks around a little then heads back to the living room.

"So, Yugi?" She says to me.

"What?" I ask.

"I have been wanting to ask you, if you ever wanted to go out with someone and marry them?" She asked moving towards me.

"No, I have not really thought about it. I think I'm still to young to be thinking about it." I tell her.

"But you are only 17!" She yells at me. Still moving closer to me, slowly.

"So, thats besides the point! I just don't feel like there is anyone here that I love anyway." I say.

"Well, I love you." She admits, now in front of my face.

"Well I don't love you." I say to her face.

"You should! For all the things I do for you and being your only friend in the whole village." She yells back into my face.

I move around her so that she is in the doorway again.

"Sorry Tea." I say, moving her back with my hands out the door.

"I just don't deserve you! I just want to be your friend!" I say, pushing her out the door, slamming the door and locking it.

She was gone, finally, but I know she would be back. I stood against the door listening outside. I heard footsteps starting to fad into the distance knowing Tea had given up and had gone home. I stood there for a while longer still listening for anything. I opened the door just a little so I could peak out and saw no one there. I opened the door all the say then gave out a big sigh.

"Good she's gone." I whispered.

I walk out and close the door behind me. I walked down the stairs of the porch and around the side of the house, just looking around. I headed out further out in are land until I came to a little meadow with flowers all around with the hills showing in front of me for miles. I sat down in the flowers, picked one, and sniffed, it smelled wonderful.

I laid down in the flowers looking up at the clouds in the sky. I started to forget what was happening that day, until I remembered what Tea said. I sat up from the flowers.

"I can't believe that Tea likes me. I like here too, but as a friend. I wish she could understand." I said, starting to talk to myself, "I know there is someone out there for me but I don't know when or even where I would find them...somewhere." I looked back up at the sky, sighed, then fell back into the grass.

I laid there for a while until I heard a whinny somewhere in the distance, I sounded like a horse. I sat up in the grass again, I saw something black all the way across the meadow.

"_It can't be?" _I thought to myself.

I stood up now as I the black image got closer.

"_It can't be, Akemi and grandpa back already."_ I thought again.

The black image came into sight, it was in the shape of a horse, but there was no one was on its back, I then knew something was not right.

"Oh no!" I whisper.

I started running to the horse.

"AKEMI!" I yell, sill running.

The horse whinnied and I knew right away that it was Akemi, he was the only horse I knew that answered to me that way when I called his name.

"Akemi!" I yell again.

Then we where in front of each other, I hugged his neck and saw that grandpa was not on his back. I let go of his neck and put my hands on both sides of his nose and looked into his brown eyes.

"Akemi, where is grandpa? What happened?" I asked him.

He moved away from me and pointed to the hills and stamped his front right foot on the ground.

"_He knows where grandpa is!"_ I thought in my head.

"Akemi!" I said moving next to him.

"You have to take me to where grandpa is! To where you last saw him!" I said.

I got up on his back into the saddle, I cracked his rains.

"Come on Akemi!" I shouted.

"Lets go find grandpa." I said.

Akemi whinnied in reply. He got up on his hind legs and then raced off towards the hills.

"_Don't worry grandpa! I will find you!"_ I yelled in my head.

We headed into the dark forest, hopping to find grandpa somewhere in this foggy woods.

- End of Part 4-


	5. Found and Meeting A Man

- Yugi's Pov-

I rode on Akemi's back as we galloped through the dark foggy forest. When we came to the fork in the road Akemi did not stop he just went right and keep going. He ran so fast through the forest the trees went zooming past. We came to the end of the dirt road and what was at the end was incredible.

It was a giant dark castle, with dark clouds overhead and dark statures all around it was scary.

"Are you sure this is it?" I asked Akemi

He knotted his head yes

I knew I had to be brave now, no matter how scary the castle looked or for whatever might be in there. I got off of Akemi's back and walked over to the gate. I saw a dark green hat sitting in front of the gate, I ran over to in and looked at it, I knew right away it was grandpa's

"Grandpa." I whispered.

I walked closer to the gate, opened it and started to walk along the bridge. I then heard the sound of hooves behind me, Akemi was following me. I turned around to see him coming through to gate.

"No boy you have to stay here." I told him as I walked over to him.

He shook his head no

"Yes you do. Don't worry just stay behind the gate and you will be alright from any wolves that are out there." I said to him.

He lowered his head and I petted it.

I started to walk across the bridge again. The bridge was right over a dark moat. I looked over and saw two eyes staring at me, it then jumped out of the water and went back down, it was a alligator! I then saw two more sets of eyes I then looked away and walked faster till I got to the big door of the castle. I opened the big door and went inside then closed the door behind me.

"Hello. Is someone here?" I said in a low voice.

- Shada's Pov-

Me and Kaiba where out in the hall just outside the door to the tower which lead to the dungeon. As we practicing some of are spells, thanks to the curse, that we just learned. Its where we can make a ball of light and move it. It will make people think that there is someone with a torch walking through the halls.

As we are practicing we then heard a 'Hello' somewhere in the castle. Me and Kiba looked at each other.

"Did you hear that?" he asked me.

"Yea." I said.

"What or who do you think it is?" he asked me again.

"I don't know." I answered.

When moved down the hall slowly, then we heard another 'Hello' echoed through the halls, we moved slower. We then saw a figure we could not tell what it was but we walked quickly backed to are original spot by the dungeon door. We hid behind a door that was right across from the dungeon door. The figure came closer and as first I thought it was are master because the shape of the figure looked like him, but as it got closer the figure was actually smaller then are master and its hair did not look the same. Me and Kaiba looked at each other amazed by what we saw.

"Did you see what I see?" I asked him.

"I do and I can't believe it." he said.

"Do you think-" I started but Kaiba stopped me and said.

"He could be the one that could break the curse!" he said in a whisper.

"But its a boy." I told him.

"So, you never know." He said.

We looked back out in the hallway, the boy had gotten closer.

"Hello! My grandpa got lost somewhere around here in the woods and I want to know if anyone has seen him." The boy said.

Me and Kaiba looked at each other again.

"Could he be talking about-" Kaiba started to say.

"I think so." I said.

"The old man in the dungeon" We both said.

We looked back out in the hall. We knew why this boy was here, he was here for the old man.

With magic I slowly opened the dungeon door, before the boy got any closer, he looked that way towards the door.

"Hello?" the boy said again.

With the new spell I had just learned I formed a ball of light to make it look like someone was walking up the stairs. The boy ran over to the open door.

"Hey! I'm looking for my grandpa! Do you know where he is?" I boy said as he started to walk up the stairs.

Me and Kaiba came out of the room and walked slowly over to the dungeon door and listened. I still concentrating on the spell, then I looked up the stairs and released the spell, I saw the light disappear.

- Yugi's Pov-

I saw the glow of light disappear as I came to the top of the stairs. I was in a cold, musty room. It was dark except for some torches on the walls. There where three doors, the doors had bars on the top and at the bottom while there was wood in between them and a metal sliding door for someone to look inside. There where chains on the walls and dust everywhere. I then figured out I was in the dungeon.

"Hello?" I said.

"Yugi?" I heard a voice say.

"Grandpa?" I said.

I ran over to a torch on the wall, grabbed it, then walked over to where I had heard my grandpa's voice.

"Grandpa is that you?" I asked, standing in front of one one of the doors.

"Yes Yugi its me." I heard him say behind the door.

I saw his hand come out of the bars that where at the bottom of the doors. I grabbed it.

"Grandpa your so cold." I told him.

"Yes I know. I think I might have gotten a cold when I was outside the castle in the rain, then thrown in here." he told me.

"I have to get you out of here and back home." I told him.

"No, Yugi, don't. You shouldn't have came here." He told me.

"But why? I came here to find you and save you." I said.

I then had the feeling I was being watched. Before my grandpa could answer me, something or someone ran behind me and yelled.

"What are you doing here!" the voice said.

I dropped the torch that was in my hand.

"Run Yugi!" my grandpa said.

I stood up from where I was and slid to the wall that was next to my grandpa's cell door, I pressed myself up against the door.

"Please. Who are you?" I said, shaking.

"The master of this castle." I heard the voice say somewhere in the shadows.

"Why do you have him locked up? He is sick and I need to take him back home." I said.

"I found him trespassing and throw him in here. And I don't care if he is sick or not." I voice said, still in the darkness.

"Where are you? Come out of the darkness and into the light." I said.

"I wish I could come out of darkness. My heart is clouded in darkness." I heard the voice say.

"_What did he mean, 'My heart is clouded in darkness'?"_ I thought not understanding what the voice meant.

"So, I sill was to see you. Come into the light of the moon." I told the voice.

"Alright. If you wish." I voice said.

I heard the sound of footsteps to my right. I then saw a man step out of the shadows and into the moon light that shown through the celling. He looked like me except he was a little taller then I was, had red eyes, and had the same kind of hair I did but with less bangs coving his face there where up, instead of down like mine are. He was wairing a black no sleaved shirt and black leather pants, he also had a dark red cape around his shoulders, and braclets on both of his wrists.I was in shock from what I was seeing.

"Happy now?" The man asked me.

"Please, release my grandpa." I told him.

"I can not." he told me.

"Why not!" I yelled at the man taking a step closer to him.

"Because he was trespassing on my land and came into my castle with out me knowing at all." He said.

"Sill, is there anything I can do?" I asked him.

"Well, there is one way." he said.

"What is it? I will do anything. Just tell me and I will do it." I told him.

"You have to beat me in a game. A game of Duel Monsters." he said.

"Thats all?" I asked.

"Yes but there is a condition." he said.

"Whats that?" I asked wondering what it could be.

"If you win I let you and your grandpa go, but if you lose I will still let you grandpa go but you have to promise on your word that you will not leave this castle, unless I give you the permission to." He told me.

I could not believe what I was hearing, I looked back down at my grandpa. I let go of my worries and put on my game face.

"All right. I except your challenge." I told him.

"Alright then good thing I have things set up in here." he said.

He snapped his fingers and more torches got lit up in the left corner of the room. There was a wooden table and chairs that where in the corner of the room. Then then man started to walk over to the table. I left my grandpa and walked toward the table and chairs just as the man started to sit down, he crossed his arms and his legs. He watched me as I walked over.

"How did you do that?" I asked as I sat.

"Do what?" he asked.  
"The thing where you lit up the torches." I told him.

"Magic. I have had time to practice some spell while I have been here." he said.

"Amazing." I said.

"Yes I know. Do you have a deck?" He asked.

"Yes." I told him.

I moved my hand to my belt and oped the little pouch that was connected to it, then toke out my deck and placed it on the table, he did the same. He toke my deck I toke his, I shuffled it then just it in threes then gave it back to him, he did the same also.

"_I can take this guy. My heart and soul went into this deck and no one can beat me. Plus I'm the best in the village."_ I thought to myself with confidence.

We started the duel with 4000 life points, the game had begun.

- End of Part 5-

(A/N: In the next part I will not be explaining the duel I think that would be really difficult. So in the next part I will tell the end of the duel.)


	6. Yami's My Name

- Yami's Pov-

The duel was going by fast. So far the boy was winning with only 2500 life points left and I only had 2000. I had a trap card on the field and my Chimera The Flying Mythical Beast in attack mod. The boy had 2 monsters on the field in face down deffence mod and it was his turn. He drew a card and looked at his hand.

"I sacrifice my 2 face down monsters in order to summon Dark Magician to the field." he said.

He moved his 2 monsters to the graveyard and put his Dark Magician on the field, in attack mod. I sat there watching him, looking at ever last detail of his strategy.

"Now Dark Magician will attack you Chimera!" He said.

"Not so fast boy." I said

I flipped up my face down trap card.

"Magic Cylinder. Your attack is redirected to your life points." I told him.

"What?" He said.

His life points went to zero.

"I win." I said, I had a half smile on my face.

He put his hands on the table, almost slamming them down.

"How could I lose? I'm the best in the village no one had beaten me before." He said.

"Sorry boy, I won far and square, but you did great though." I said

He let out a sigh and put his head down.

"I know." he said.

I stood up from my seat and walked over to him, standing over him.

"Now that I won, you have to do your part of the deal." I said, still standing by him.

He put his head up, it looked like he was about to cry but he held the tears back.

"Yes I know. I promise, you have my word, I will not leave until you send me away." He said lowering his head back down.

"Fine." I said.

I turned away from the boy and walked over to the cell door that held the boys grandpa. I got the key of the hook next to the cell and unlocked it. As I opened the door the boy got out of the seat and ran over to his grandpa.

"Say your good byes before I send him to the village." I said and moved away.

"Goodbye grandpa and please don't worry about me, I will be fine." The boy said.

"I hope so." He said.

"Alright, lets go old man." I said as I walked into the cell.

The man stood up and walked to me.

"You stay here. I will be back for you." I said to the boy.

"Okay." He said.

I turned away from the boy and walked towards the stairs with the old man behind me. We walked though the halls to the front door. I opened the door to find a carriage already in front. Another one of my servants, Akhenaden, was standing by it. He was waring a gray rob that covered his body but only his face was showing, the hood down.

"Is this him?" he asked as he walked over to me.

"Yes. Take him to the village." I told him.

"Yes sir." Akhenaden said and bowed.

He lead the old man to the carriage in placed him in side. Akhenaden got up to the seat and cracked the rains of the horses, and went off across the bridge.

As I was walking back I noticed a horse over by the gate, it was standing there, scared. I walked over to the horse.

"_This must be the horse the boy rode to get here."_ I thought.

I got closer to the horse it started to walk backwards from me, still scared.

"Its okay. I won't hurt you." I told the horse and held my hand out.

The horse walked back over and placed his nose on my hand, he felt a little cold. I grabbed his rains.

"Come on lets get you in the stables." I told the horse.

I walked him over to the stables that was to the right of the castle. We walked inside and put the horse in one of the stales I told off his saddle, placed it on a rack, and still keeping his saddle blanket on. I toke the bit out of his mouth and put them on the wall. I placed a blanket on him.

"There, that should you keep you warm." I said.

The horse whinnied in reply.

I patted his neck and walked over back towards the castle. I got to the door of the dungeon until Kaiba showed up besides me.

"Master, scene the boy will be staying with us for a little while maybe you should put him in one of the guest bedrooms." He told me.

"I don't know." I said.

"Come now master, he won't see his grandpa till who knows when. The least you could do is make him feel comfortable." I said.

"I guess. It would not hurt. I do want him to be comfortable." I said.

"Thats vary kind of you master." He said. He bowed and walked away.

I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh.

"_Sometimes I hate being nice. It was hard enough being nice to the horse. But being mean is what got me stuck here in the first place."_ I thought to myself.

I had to go face the boy again. I then heard crying from up in the tower. I walked up the stairs. When I got to the top I walked over to the cell that was open. I walked inside and saw the boy over by the window crying, I was wondering why he was so sad.

"Hey." I said.

I made the boy jump. He looked up at me.

"Hey." He said, then looked back out the window.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking of my grandpa." He answered.

"Oh." I said.

I walked closer to the boy and place my hand on his shoulder, somehow it felt right.

"Don't worry it will be alright. I promise." I told him.

"Thank you." He said.

I toke my hand off his shoulder and stood there in silence.

"I will show you to your room. I don't like you staying up here." I said to him.

I headed toward the door.

"Really? Thank you, I don't want to say here either." He said.

He got up and walked behind me. We headed toward the stairs, I grabbed a lit torch and headed down the stairs, the boy followed behind. We got to the bottom of the stairs and walled toward the front entrance to the stairs. We headed toward the 3rd floor, where all the guest bedrooms where. As we walked thought the halls we stayed silent. I looked behind me to see if the boy was still following me, I saw a tear roll down his check.

"_Say something to him. He still seams sad."_ A voice said, I then knew that it was Kaiba.

Telepathy was another one of the powers that some of my servants have learned.

"Uh... I hope you like it here." I said.

The boy remanded silent.

"You can go anywhere in the castle, where ever you want. You can do what ever you want." I told him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes. Just don't go into the west wing." I said.

"Whats in-" He said but I stopped him.

"Its forbidden!" I said turning around, stopping.

His eyes widened in shook, I did not want to scare him. I grabbed my cape and turned around and keep walking.

"I have been wondering if that was your horse that was outside the gate?" I asked.

He looked up worried.

"Yes, is-" he said, but i cut him off.

"Don't worry he's okay. I put him in the stales. You can go see him later." I said.

He let out a sigh.

"He is a beautiful horse." I edmited.

"Yes I know. I found him when he was young. He was wondering though the woods. He's been my friend ever since." He said.

"That was nice of you. What is his name?" I asked.

"Akami." he said.

I notated my head.

"By the way. You never told me your name." I said.

"Oh, its Yugi." he said.

I stood there silent, my back was towards him.

"What about you? Whats your name?" He asked.

I knew that question would come up at some point.

"Well... I had a name." I said.

His eyed me weirdly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well my name was changed." I said.

"How?" He wondered.

"Its a story I don't like talking about." I said with a little sadness in my voice.

"Still how did you name change?" He asked me again.

"Well my name was changed to something that wound mean something about my heart." I said.

"Really? What is your name and what does it mean?" he asked me again.

His voice started to sound annoyed with me not coming out with my name straight away.

"Its Yami, it means darkness." I said.

"Yami? Why was your named changed to that?" He asked.

"Because that is exactly what is in my heart, darkness." I told him.

"I don't think so." He said, he walked up closer to my left side.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea. Sure you might have darkness in your heart, but there is some good in you. You just have to look hard enough." He said.

I wanted to believe him, but I don't know if I could. The wizard looked thought my heart and saw no light at all. I let out a sigh. Yugi placed his hand on my arm.

"Don't worry. No matter what you think or say to me, I think there is light somewhere in your heart. I can even help you if you want me to." he said.

I moved my arm away from his hand. He frowned and lowered his hand. I saw that he wanted to help me.

"_Maybe he is the one who might break the curse?" _I thought.

I don't know why but I feel so happy near him like there was suppose to be a connection there.

"Thank you." I said, looking down at him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

We walked a little longer down the all until we got to the room, I opened it for him, he walked inside.

The room was not that big. The room was a color of dark blue with a queen size bed put up against the wall on the right side of the room. There were windows across the room from the door. There was a wooden dresser on the other side of the room across from the bed. There where 2 little cabinet, with candles on both of them.

"_You should invite him to dinner." _Kaiba said into my mind.

All of a sudden I felt the darkness in my heart and it started to control my body.

"You will... join me for dinner! You don't have a choice!" I said and slimed the door behind Yugi.

I stood a little bit in front of the door till I heard crying coming from the other side of the door.

"_I made him cry. I don't want to make him cry and I don't want him to be scared of me."_ I thought.

How could I make him like me when the darkness would take me over for no reason half the time.

I walked away from the door and headed to my room.

"Master!" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw Kaiba coming toward me.

"What do you want Kaiba?" I asked lowering my eye brows.

"Nothing master. I just wanted to know what you did when you asked him to dinner?" He said.

"Not to well." I admitted.

"What happened?" He asked.

"My darkness toke over and made me yell at him and slim the door in his face. I made him cry, I don't want to do that." I said.

"Don't worry master I'm sure you will control it." He said, trying to comfort me.

"I hope so. Now go help everyone in the kitchen" I said and waved him away.

"As you wish." Kaiba said, he bowed and walked away.

I walked by myself through the dark halls till I got to my room, which was always a mess, its always been that way. I walked over to my French doors and opened them and walked out to the balcony.

"I hate to admit it but I think I'm starting to love Yugi, but how can I make him love me, if I can't control myself? As much as I want to lift the curse I know it will take time. That is what I'm short of, time." I whispered.

I looked at the red rose that was on the table, I had it coved with a glass covering. I looked out into the hills in the distance. I saw something white fall in front of my face. I looked up and saw that it was starting to snow, I knew then, winter was on its way. I walked back into my room and closed my French doors and watched the snow from the inside as it fell.

- End of Part 6-


	7. Crazy

- Tea's Pov-

It has been about a 2 days since Yugi's grandpa left and its only been since this morning when I went to go see Yugi, I was still upset.

I was in my hangout spot, it was a little bar in the center of the village, my dad bought it when ever it went up for sale about 3 years ago and when he died I inherited it. I had my own office in the back left corner of the bar. I was sitting in my office when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said.

The door opened and my best co-worker Serenity walked in. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a a pink blouse and blue shorts.

"Hey Tea." She said, closing the door behind her.

"What do you want Serenity?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see what you where doing. You have not gotten out of your office since this afternoon at 2:00, and it already 7:30. What happened?" She asked.

She sat in the chair across from me.

"Nothing." I told her.

"I does not seam like nothing." She said.

"Well if you must know I went over to Yugi's house this morning and I told him how I felt about him, but he turned me down and pushed me out." I said.

"Really? That was not vary nice of him." She told me.

"Well I would not blame him. If he does not like me then thats okay." I said.

"_But I will make him mine, no matter what it takes."_ I thought to myself.

I let out a sigh.

"Come on Tea lets go get something to drink. It will take her worries away." She said as she stood up from her chair.

"Fine if you insist." I said and stood up from chair.

We walked out of my office and I toke a seat at the counter in the bar, Serenity sat next to me. I asked for a beer, I usually don't drink beer but sometimes I do when I'm upset sometimes. I sat there for a while until I heard the front door of the bar slam open, letting cold air in from the outside, the snow fell down from a big snow storm at was on its way.

"You have to help me!" Some one yelled.

I turned around in my seat to see Yugi's grandpa standing in the doorway. He was covered in snow with a white shirts, gray overalls and brown little cape around his shoulders.

"Mr. Muto?" I said as I sat up in my seat.

"Oh good, Tea, I'm glad to see you." He said and ran over to me.

"Mr. Muto, what are you doing here? I thought you where on your way to Paris?" I asked him.

"I was, but I was kidnapped by a monster and placed in a dungeon in a dark castle. Then Yugi came to save me and was then taken by the monster to, but he let me go." He told.

"_He has gone crazy."_ I thought.

Everyone laughed at him.

"Are you crazy? The monster of the dark castle is just a story. You expect us to believe that story?" Someone said.  
"Well its true! I saw the monster! Its real!" He yelled.

Everyone laughed again.

"Stop laughing! My grandson is there locked away in a dungeon by the monster of the dark castle." he said.

Everyone still laughed.

"Please Tea help me out here." He asked me.

"Sure thing we will help you out." I said trying to hold back a laugh.

I snapped my fingers and two of my workers toke Mr. Moto by his arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." He said as he was being dragged.

They toke him to the door, opened it, and threw him out.

"Man he has gotten crazy." One of the workers said as the walked back to there work.

"Yea." The other worker said.

"_Crazy? He has gotten crazy? That gives me an idea."_ I thought.

"Hey Serenity I have been thinking." I told her as I sat back down in my chair.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

I turned around in my chair, and I whispered my idea into here ear. I finished my idea, Serenity's eyes went big.

"Wow don't you think that's kind of harsh." She said.

"I don't think so. If it gets Yugi to come to me then I will do anything." I told her.

"Alright, but I still don't think thats a good idea." She said and turned back to here work.

"Whatever. As long as I get Yugi. I will go to the Insane Asylum tonight and tell my idea to the owner." I said and finished my beer.

I had a smirk on my face and a evil smile.

- Solomon's Pov-

I laid in the cold snow. A gust of wind was blowing in my face. I got up.

"Will no one help me?" I said.

But no one answered, I walked down the streets of the village.

- End of Part 7-


	8. Losing Control

- Yugi's Pov-

I was sitting in my new room that Yami had given to me, I was laying on the bed and crying. I was not sure why Yami had been so mean when he closed the door on me. At first he was nice walking me to the room then he turns mad and yells at me.

"Why was Yami like that? Whats his problem?" I asked myself.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Isis." The women said from behind the door.

I walked over to the door and opened the door. The woman walked in and a boy that looked about 9 years old. His hair was blond and he wore a blue shirt and blue pants.

"Thought you would like some tea." She said.

"Sure." I said.

I walked back over to the bed. The boy walked up to me and handed me a cup of tea.

"Here you go." He said as he handed me the cup.

"Thanks. Whats your name?" I asked the little boy.

"Joey." He said with a smile.

Joey is Isis's adopted son.

"Thank you Joey." I said and smiled back.

"Your welcome." he said.

I sipped the tea.

"That was a brave think you did, Yugi." Isis said.

"Yea we all thought it was." Joey siad.

"I know but I still lost and I lost everything. My grandpa, my dreams, and my freedom." I said.

Tears started to form in my eyes but I held them back.

"Don't worry Yugi it will turn out good in the end, I promise, plus no one has ever beaten the master before. Come on Joey we need to head back to the kitchen to get dinner on the table." Isis said and headed for the door.

I finished my tea and Joey toke the cup from me.

"Bye Yugi. See you later." Joey said and headed for the door.

They walked out the door and closed it behind them. I ran over to the door and locked it. I then walked back over to the bed and laid there.

"_I'm not going to dinner. Not after what he did."_ I thought.

I then heard another knock at my door. I growned.

"Who is it this time?" I said and walked over to the door.

I opened it to see another servant.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Shada." He answered and he bowed.

"What did you want?" I asked him.

"Dinner is ready." He said.

"I'm not going to dinner." I said and started to close the door.

"Wait. Why?" He asked and put his foot in front of the door.

"Because of what he did to me and I wont say anymore." I said and moved his foot away.

I slammed the door and locked it.

- Shada's Pov-

He slammed the door in my face.

"Oh boy. The master is not going to like this." I whispered.

I walked down the hall.

"_I'm going to have to tell the master what he said. He is not going to like it."_ I thought.

- Yami's Pov-

I was down in my sitting room and some of my servants where down there with me. Kaiba, Isis, Joey, and Shada had gone to get Yugi. I was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace.

"Why is he not down here? I told him to come down to dinner." I said.

"Don't worry master he will come." Isis said.

I was still pacing.

"Do you ever think that the boy might be the one to break the curse?" Kaiba asked me.

I stopped pacing.

"Of curse I do! But I don't know how!" I yelled.

"Well it should be easy. You fall in love with him he falls in love with you and poof the spell is broken. We will be normal by midnight." Kaiba said.

"It takes time Kaiba. Its not the easy." Isis said.

"I don't know how I would make him love me. I turn into a honorable monster I don't know how he could love me like that. Especially when darkness I coursing though my heart." I said and I crabbed my shirt at my chest.

"Well first you have to straiten up, act like a gentleman, and watch your manners." Isis said.

I stood up straight.

"And most important-" Isis started.

"You must control your temper!" All three of them said finishing Isis's sentence.

I then heard the door handle shake.

"There he is." Kaiba said.

I looked at the door. Shada walked in.

"Hi." He said.

"Well? Where is he?" I asked.

"Well...um...things being the way they are...um...he's not coming." Shada finally said.

I got mad then.  
"WHAT!" I yelled.

I turned into my monster form. I ran out the door almost knocking the door off its hinges. I ran up the stairs and ran through the hall ways.

"Your grace!" All my servants said as they ran behind me.

I came up to the Yugi's door and banged really loud.

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" I yelled.

"I'm not hungry!" Yugi said behind the door.

"You come out...or I will break down the door!" I said.

"Master." Kaiba said.

I turned and put my gaze on him.

"Maybe you should asked politely." He said.

I turned back toward the door.

"Could you _please_ join me for dinner?" I said a little softer.

"No." He said.

I said nothing. My fur stood on end.

"It would give me great pleasure. If you joined me for dinner...please" I said with a bow.

"No thank you." He said, still behind the door.

"Fine! Go ahead and starve! See if I care." I said.

I turned toward my servants.

"If he does not eat with me...he does not eat at all." I said.

I ran down the hall way and headed to my room. I was in front of my door and I pushed them open.

"What is with him!" I said.

I hit one of my tables with my paw.

"What does he want me to do, beg? I'm not a dog!." I said.

I smashed some more of my furniture. I was so angry at him. I walked over to the table that had my rose and grabbed my little magic mirror.

"Show me the boy!" I said into the mirror.

It started to glow blue in my hand and showed me a picture of Yugi laying on the bed crying. Isis was in there with him.

"The master is not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?" She said.

"I don't want to get to know him, I want nothing to do with him." Yugi said.

The Isis walked out of the room. I placed the mirror back on the table.

"Its no use. He will never see more then just...a monster." I said.

I placed my hand over my face. I started to calm down and turn into my human self. 

"Its hopeless." I said.

I fell to my knees, my hands in fists. I had a tear roll down my check, I wiped it away with my arm. 

"I want to be with him." I whispered. 

I stood up, walked over to my bed and laid on it. I looked at my celling, until I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

-End of Part 8-


	9. The West Wing

- Tea Pov-

It was late, me and Serenity was standing at the front gate of the Insane Asylum it was owned by Maximillion Pegasus. I opened the gate and walked down the street toward the front door. The street was dark and there where scary dark trees on both sides. Then I saw the Asylum, it was huge almost like a castle but a little smaller, thunder cracked and I could hear a scream come from inside the castle. When I got to the door, it was a big black door with a silver knocker, I knock on the knocker. The door opened there was a man standing in the doorway, he wore a red suite and a white shirt. His hair was gray and half of it covered his left side of his face. It was Pegasus.

"Well if it issuant my good friend Tea and her friend Serenity. Nice to see you." He said.

"Hi Pegasus. I need to discus something with you." I said.

"What is it you need to discus with me?" He asked.

"I need you to tell you a plan of mine." I said, "I will make it worth you while."

I held out a bag of gold coins and handed it to him..

"Well then come in." He said.

I walked into the building it was dark inside with chains and and cells everywhere.

"Don't worry, you are completely safe. None of these crazy people will get lose. This is the top rated Asylum in the country and the most safe for visitors." Pegasus said.

We continued to walk until he stopped in front of a door. He unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Come in here." He said.

Me and Serenity walked inside and there was a table with chairs surrounding it and a little candle in the middle of the table. Pegasus sat down and we toke a seat across from him.

"What is it you want to tell me?" he asked sitting back in his seat.

"Well... I need a favor, if you can help me with one thing." I said.

"And what might that be?" He asked.

I toke a deep breath.

"I need you to lock up Yugi Muto's grandpa." I said.

"Why do you want me to do that?" Pegasus asked.

"Because it will be one why for me to get Yugi to love me. If he says that he will love me and you can let his grandpa go but if he says no that you put him in your Asylum for telling everyone that the monster of the dark castle is real." I told him.

"Ah I understand what you are saying. I will do it." He said.

I stood up from my chair and Serenity did the same.

"Thank you Mr. Pegasus I promise this will work." I said.

"I'm sure it will. Can you find your way back to the door?" He asked us.

"Yea I remember the way." Serenity said.

We walked out of the room and back down the dark hallways and out the front door.

"_I have done it. I know I have won Yugi."_ I thought to myself.

-Yugi's Pov-

I was laying on my bed crying. I was scared, scared that I did not know what was wrong with Yami. One time he is nice and the next he is mean again.

"_I wish I could understand him. I want to help him, but I don't know how."_ I thought.

Them my stomach growled. I gave out a little giggle.

"I guess I should have went to dinner after all." I said and rubbed the back of my head.

"_I should have went. Maybe I can sneak out of my room to the kitchen. I'm sure I can find it."_ I thought.

"What if Yami finds me? Then he would be even more mad at me. I can do it this castle is so big he will never be able to find me." I said.

I got up off my bed and headed toward the door. I opened the door and looked out, I saw no one and walked out in the hall, I closed the door behind me. I walked down a bunch of hallways I felt lost in such a big castle like this. Then I smelled something really good, it smelled like chicken, but I was to far away to tell. I followed the sent till I was standing in front of a push door that swung in both directions. I sung open the door and walked inside, I had made it to kitchen after all. It was a huge kitchen with a lot of cabinets with a big oven in one corner, everything was brown and gold colored. I saw a bunch of people in one of the corners of the kitchen. As I walked closer I saw Kaiba, Shada, Isis, Joey, and another person I have never seen before. His hair was brown and his eyes where blue, he wore a brown clock that covered his whole body.

"I do all this work in the kitchen for nothing." said the man.

"Now Mahad its not that bad. I'm sure that boy will sneak out of his room and find his way down here. Now Joey its past your bed time you go to bed." Isis said.

"Aw do I have to?" Joey wined.

"Yes. Now off to bed." Isis said.

She pushed him gently out the door.

"Alright." Joey said and stepped out the door.

I cleared my throat to tell them I was there.

"Oh splendid to see you down here Yugi." Kaiba said.

"Yea. I sneaked out of my room because I was hungry." I admited.

"I understand what you are saying." Isis said.

Isis turned to Mahad.

"See Mahad you where not waisted." She said.

"Yea I guess so. I will warm the chicken back up for you." Mahad said.

"_I was right. It was chicken."_ I thought.

"No wait a minute, what about what the master said?" Shada said.

"So. He hungry and he needs something to eat. I'm sure the master will understand." Isis said.

"Alright. Come on Yugi this way." Shada said and lead me to a big table in the other room.

He moved a chair out for me and I sat down.

"Thanks." I siad.

Then Kaiba appeared next to me.

"Your are guest, you should be treated right." Kaiba said.

I smiled at him. Then the door opened behind me and Mahad walked out with a plate of chicken. He put the plate in front of me.

"Here you go. I hope you like it." Mahad said.

"Thanks. I know I will." I said.

I ate the chicken, it was really good, it was the best chicken I have ever tasted. It was gone in seconds, I was so hungry.

"I see that you where hungry." Isis said taking the plate.

"Yea. I'm full now, thank you so much." I said.

"You are vary welcome." Kaiba said.

I turned toward Kaiba.

"I want to look around the castle. I'm sure you and Shada can show me around. Can you?" I asked.

"I don't know if thats a good idea. We don't want him going into places where he shouldn't." Shada said to Kaiba.

"Oh come one Shada it wont hurt. We can keep a eye on him." Kaiba told Shada.

"Alright. Come on Yugi we will give you a tour." Shada said.

We all got up from are seats and walked out of the room. Shada and Kaiba showed a bunch of rooms in the castle. There where so many rooms it was crazy. Room after room, hallway after hallway. This place was huge. We where still walking until we came to a dark, weird looking stairway. I started to walk up the stairs then Kaiba and Shada ran in front of me.

"Whats up there?" I asked them.

"What? Oh...um...up there? Nothing, nothing at all." Shada said.

"Yea the west wing is so gloomy, dusty, boring." Kaiba said.

"Ah...so thats the west wing?" I said.

"Way to go." Shada whispered to Kaiba.

"I wonder what he is hiding up there that is so secret?" I wondered.

"Hiding? The master is hiding nothing." Kaiba said.

I started to walk past them and keep walking up the stairs. Then Kaiba and Shada ran back in front of me.

"Maybe you want to see something else?" Shada said.

"Yea, like the...study...or are duel monster card collection." Kiba said.

"You have a card collection?" I asked, excitingly.

"Oh yes we probably have every card made." Shada said.

"Can you show it to me?" I asked.

"Yes of course. Follow us." Kaiba said.

They started to walk back down the stairs, I started to walk down the stairs but before I got to the bottom I stopped. I turned around slowly and walked quietly back up the stairs. I stopped at the top to see if they noticed I was gone but they where still walking down the hallway. I turned back around and walked down the dark hallway of the west wing. As I walked I saw that some of the statues that where lined up along the walls where smashed, cracked, and broken. I then came to a big door, it was a wooden door and gold knobs. I looked around to see if anyone was there but I did not see anyone so I reached for the door knob and opened the door.

I entered the room and everything was a mess. Wardrobes where smashed in, furniture like the bed and tables was scratched, dressers where cracked or smashed, the curtains where ripped and torn, and cloths where scattered all over the place. I then saw a big painting on one of the walls, I walked over to it to examine it. There was 1 big claw mark along the middle of painting. I then lifted the flap of the painting up, who I saw in the painting I could no believe. It was Yami, but I could not be because Yami's eyes where crimson red and in the picture the mans eyes where violet. I was not sure if it was really Yami but it might be someone that he was related to. Then something glowing in the corner of the room, over by the French windows, caught my eye. I walked over to the glow to see a rose under a glass covering, it was so pretty. I got a little closer to it and I lifted the lid off the rose. I was about to touch it when someone grabbed the glass covering and placed it back over the rose. In the dark I could see burning red eyes looking at me. I then saw in the glow that it was Yami.  
He was wearing his dark red cape around his shoulders, he also had ripped dark blue shorts and a baggy black shirt that where ripped at the sleeves and at the bottom of the shirt.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in anger.

I back up into a wardrobe.

"I was-" I started but he cut me off.

"Do you realize what you could have done if you touched that?" he shouted.

He lifted his hand and tried to punch me but I moved out of the way and he punched the wardrobe instead.

"Stop! Please!" I said.

I was scared.

"Get out!" He shouted again.

Then he punched the dresser I was up against. I ran out of the room, scared of what he was going to do next.

"Get out!" He screamed, as I ran down the hall.

I ran down the dark hall way, tears where forming in my eyes, I ran down the stairs. I then saw Kaiba and Shada in front of me. They stopped and turned around to face me.

"Where are you going!" Kaiba asked.

I ran past them and down the stairs to the front door.

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here!" I said and opened the front door.

Cold wind and snow came in.

"Wait, please, wait!" I heard Shada scream behind me.

I was already outside running though the snow toward the stables. I got there and toke the blanket off of Akemi. I placed his saddle on him and put his bit in his mouth.

"Come on boy. We can't stay here." I told him, tears where rolling down my checks.

I jumped onto his back and he started to run across the bridge and into the dark forest, that was now covered in snow.

-Yami's Pov-

"Get Out!" I screamed and Yugi ran out the door.

I was so angry at him now. I then transformed into my monster form.

"I can't believe him! This is ridiculous! I wish he would listen and learn!" I screamed.

I then heard hooves outside. I walked out to my balcony and saw Yugi on his horses back running away from the castle. I let out a rawr in frustration and anger.

"_He is leaving!"_ I yelled in my head.

"_Did I really scare him that much?"_ I asked myself.

I stood on the balcony still looking at the gate in the front. I then realized what I had done.

"He wont be able to survive out there, and it will be dark soon. The wolves hunt at night." I said.

"I have to get him back and out of the forest!" I yelled.

I ran out of the balcony and out of my room, my claws scraped against the marble floors. I ran down stairs and hallways until I stopped at the balcony on the second floor looking at the front door. Then I saw Kaiba and Shada standing at the front door, they turned around to face me.

"Master what happened?" Kaiba asked me first.

"Where are you going?" Shada asked.

"I need to save Yugi. He wont be able to survive in the forest at night." I said.

"But-" Kaiba started but I cut him off.

"Get out of my way! Open the door." I told them.

They opened the door so show white snow falling and the wind blowing it around. I jumped off the balcony to the first floor, I let out a rawr as I fell, I ran out the open door.

"Be careful master!" Shada yelled from behind me.

"Make sure you both comeback alive!" Kaiba yelled.

I ran through the snow, mist coming from my mouth as my hot breath hit the cold air. My paws where moving fast through the snow. My heart was racing and my blood ran cold through my body.

"_Don't worry Yugi! I will find you and bring you back safe!"_ I yelled in my head.

-End of Part 9-


	10. Attacked

- Yugi's Pov-

Cold air and snow hit my face as ran through the forest on Akemi's back. Trees whet zooming by me, I had no idea where I was going. I heard a howl somewhere off to my right, I pulled on Akemi's rains and made him halt to a stop. I heard another howl, closer this time. A few minutes passed until I heard a growl in front of me. I looked and saw a wolf standing in front of me and Akemi. I started to make Akemi back up inch by inch. Then I heard another growl from behind me, I was scared. I stood there for a second looking into the wolves eyes. I then cracked the rains and made Akemi run to the left. We ran fast through the forest with the wolves at are heels, even more wolves where joining the chase. We ran across frozen water, we made it across but some of the wolves fell into the cold water. As we keep running a wolf jumped right in front of us and it scared me so much I feel off Akemi's back and his rains got caught on a tree branch. I stood up to find the wolves closing in around me and Akami.

"Go away!" I yelled at the wolves.

I kicked some snow at the wolves but they still moves forward. I pickup some snow, made a snowball and threw it at one of the wolves. He moved the snow out off his eyes then he jumped at me. I ducked down and the wolf missed me, then the others stated to jump at me. I tried my best to move out of the way of the wolves. As I moved sideways from one of the wolves one of his claws caught my right shoulder. I went on one knee and grabbed my shoulder as the pain, I lifted my hand to see blood on it. I was so scarred, I went on both knees and my one hand grabbed my shoulder as my other went on my head, I looked at the snow covered ground. As I was on the ground I then heard a load rawr. I lifted my head to see a monster with black fur grabbing one of the wolves and then throwing it on the ground. The monster then walked over to me and stood over top of me.

"_It seems like he wants to protect me."_ I thought to myself.

I felt a little better, for some reason I thought I knew this monster, but I don't know how that could be because I have never seen it before.

The wolves jumped at the monster again. Jumping on its back, ripping its cape that was around him. Then monster threw the wolves off its back and on to the ground, trying everything to get them off of him. One wolf came from behind the monster and bit down on its front left arm, it let out a growl in pain. The monster then lifted its arm with the wolf still bitting it and slimmed the wolf against a tree, it got up and ran away yelping, then the other wolves followed in behind it. The monster turned toward me slowly, it was limping from the bit wound on its arm, red hot blood driping from it. His red eyes meet mine, for some reason I felt like I have seen them somewhere. Before I could do anything the monster fell to the ground in the snow. I turned away and ran to Akemi, who was still stuck by the tree. I got his rains unstuck and was about to get on his back until I realized something.

"_I can't leave him here. He saved me and I think I need to save him now."_ I thought.

I let out a sigh and turned to where the monster fell, but when I turned around I did not find the monster but what I did find was Yami laying in the snow. It was then it hit me.

"_I can not believe I did not see it before! Yami is the monster of the dark castle!"_ I screamed in my head.

I smacked my head because I felt so dumb. I then walked a little closer to Yami's unmoving body.

"I heard stories about the monster of the dark castle but I did not believe them, but now I know that its real." I whispered.

I got on one knee in front of Yami.

"_Please be alive."_ I prayed.

I moved him onto his back and saw that he was not wearing a shirt and he only had the shorts he had on earlier. I blushed a little. I then place my ear against his chest and listened for his heart beat. I heard it, it was slow and uneasy.

"_He's alive! But barely."_ I thought.

I lifted my head up and looked at his arm. There was no blood coming out of it now, only dried blood was on his arm, I put my hand on top of his arm. I looked at his face, he looked so peaceful, but I had to get him back to the castle and quickly. I tried to pick him up but he was to heavy plus my shoulder still hurt from the wolfs claw. I did not know what to do or how to get Yami back to the castle.

"Akemi! I could use some help over here." I said to him.

He walked over to me.

"Lay down and I will try to put Yami on your back, but try to help me if you can." I told him.

He notated his head and layed down. I dragged Yami by carrying him from under his arms and laid him against Akemi's side. I then picked up his arms and swung him around so his arms where on the other side of Akemi and his legs where on the other. I then shifted his legs and arms around so that he was sitting the normal way in the saddle, but laying up against Akemi's neck.

"Okay boy get up, but slowly." I told him.

Akemi got up slowly just as I told him, his back legs first then his front. I stayed beside him so Yami would not fall of his back.

"Good boy. Now we need to head back to the castle." I told him.

I grabbed his rains and we slowly walked through the forest, having no idea where we where going. About 20 minutes later we had found are way back to the castle we walked up the the big castle door and knocked. It was Kaiba that opened the door.

"Oh my god! What happed?" He asked.

"We got attacked by wolves, I got clawed on my shoulder from a wolf jumping on me. Then Yami found me and saved me, but he is badly injured from one of the wolves bitting his left arm." I told him.

"Oh boy. I will bring him inside I will take him into his sitting room. You go put your horse away." He said.

He walked over and grabbed Yami from under his arms and dragged him inside, I walked Akemi over to the stables.

"I hope he will be alright. I don't want anything bad to happen to Yami. I want to help in anyway I can." I said as I walked.

I opened the stable doors and walked Akemi to where I originally found him. I toke his saddle off and toke the bit out of his mouth and hanged them up.

"See you later boy." I told him.

I walked out of the stables and ran back to the front doors of the castle and walked inside. I then saw Shada and Mahad walk into Yami's sitting room. I walked over to the door and knocked on it.

"Come in." I heard a voice say, I sounded like Kaiba.

I opened the door and walked in. Shada, Kaiba, Mahad, Isis, and Joey where all there standing around a big chair.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Well, I tried my best with some of my spells to fix his wound but it will have to heal on its own, for now. Do you want me to fix your wound as well?" Isis said.

"Yes please, it really hurts." I told her.  
"Okay. Stay still." Isis told me.  
She was then speking in some language i did not know and then her hands began to glow and then my sholder felt alot better.  
"There that should be good, but it will still be thereI need to bandage it up also." She said  
She wrapped a bandage around my shoulder.  
"Come see me later and I will check up on you." she said.  
"Alright. Is he still knocked out?" I wondered.

"Yes, but he is just sleeping he should be waking up soon." Shada said.

"Will he be alright?" I asked.

"Yes he will be fine." Isis said.

"Thats good." I sighed.

I walked around the chair to see Yami sleeping soundly in the chair. He had his cape wrapped around him, plus a blanket. I grabbed his hand that was still a little cold.

"_I'm glad you are alright."_ I said in my head.

"Yugi, you can stay here by the masters side if you want?" Kaiba said.

"Yes I do. I want to see if he is really okay, plus I need to apologize to him." I said.

Kiba notated and walked away, and so did the others. They all walked out the door and I was now alone with Yami, who was still sleep.

"This is both mine and your fault, but I will forgive you." I said.

I squeezed his hand and started to cry up against the arm rest of the chair.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

Then I fell asleep while crying and holding Yami's hand.

- End of Part 10-


	11. Dreaming

- Yami's Pov-

I slammed the wolves on the ground, they yelped as the where thrown against trees and onto the ground. I tried my best to protect Yugi, I felt like it was my mission to protect him from what ever tries to harm him. I then felt pain in my front left arm I looked down to see a wolf bitting down on my arm. I lifted my arm and slammed the wolf against the tree, the wolf got up and ran away yelping. I looked at my arm again and saw blood dripping off of it, the pain was excruciating. I then realized why I was in this forest.

"_Yugi!"_ I streamed in my head.

I turned around slowly, I then saw Yugi kneeling on the ground looking at me, I looked into his eyes and I saw fear. I started to feel weak and before I could do say or do anything, everything went black. The last thing I saw was snow in front of my face and Yugi standing up with worry on his face.

"_Yugi...I tried to protect you...but I feel like I have failed."_ I thought as my mind went into the dark.

~~~ Yami's Dream~~~

The dark faded away and I was then standing in my room of the castle, but it was different, everything was put back in place, nothing was smashed or scratched. Everything was back as it use to be a long time ago. I looked around and saw that it was almost night outside, I walked out onto the balcony and saw that is waswas nice out. It was not winter but more like summer.

"Where am I?" I said.

"_Am I dead?"_ I asked in my head.

"I can't be dead. The last thing I remember is everything fading to black in the forest. Yugi! Where is he? What happened to him?" I wondered.

I ran back into my room and looked around to see if I could find Yugi anywhere. I ran around my room like a mad man just trying to look for Yugi. When I ran past a mirror I then saw my refection. My eyes where back to there normal color, even before the curse was placed, they where back to there dark violet color.

"How can this be?" I said.

Then a bright light appeared from behind me. I turned around covering my eyes from the bright light.

"Yami" I heard a voice say.

I opened my eyes to see the magician that had placed the curse on me in the first place.

"What has happened?" I asked him.

"You are only dreaming my dear prince." He said.

"A dream?" I wondered.

"Yes, but this could be your future if you make the right desiccations. None of this is real, although... you have to make it real as long as you try." He told me.

"My future? How is this my future? Being alone again in this big castle?" I asked.

"Who said you where alone?" He said.

I then turned around to a sound coming from the door opening. As the door opened all the way I then saw Yugi walk in.

"Hi ya." He said.

I turned around to see that the magician was gone.

"_How can this be?"_ I thought.

The the voice of the magician came into my mind.

"_As I said, this could be your future."_ He told me.

"_My future? Of course! Yugi would break the curse and set me free and everything would be normal again. I would never thought it would actually happen,"_ I thought.

"Hey you okay?" I heard Yugi ask from behind me.

I jumped.

"Ops, sorry. Did I scare you?" He wondered.

"Yea you did, but thats okay." I told him as I rubbed the back of my head.

Yugi then started to get closer in my face.

"You sure your okay? You seem a bit jumpy today." He said.

"Yea I'm sure." I told him.

"Alright. You just seem a bit...different." He told me.

"Different?" I wondered what he meant.

"Yea. Ever sense the curse lifted you seem different all of a sudden. Like you don't know whats going on." He said.

"I don't now... I guess." I said wondering.

I walked over to my bed and sat down, Yugi sat next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered softly.

"_This could be my future? A future with Yugi?"_ I thought.

Somehow I thought it was right, me and him together. I then wrapped my arms around his waist too and we sat like that for some time until Yugi moved his head up from my shoulder. I looked down at him to see his light violet eyes looking right into mine.

"_This feels right."_ I thought.

I then lowered my head until my lips meat his. His lips where soft and warm, they also tasted sweet. The kiss felt like forever as we sat there on the bed. I moved my head away and looked back into Yugi's eyes, he smiled at me.

"I love you, I always will" He said to me.

"I love you too." I said.

I moved my head back down and kissed him again, I closed my eyes and we fell down onto the bed. Before anything else could happen the darkness started to surround my mind again. I snapped my eyes open and everything started disappearing before me, the furniture, the bed, Yugi, then the whole room turned to black.

"_What is happening?"_ I thought.

I looked around in the dark.

"Thats right, I blacked out after the wolves ran away. I must be waking up? When I do, I will apologize to Yugi for scarring him like that and making him run away." I said.

Then I saw light.

~~~ Dream End~~~

-End of Part 11-


	12. How It Came To Be

- Yami's Pov-

I woke up to find out I was no longer in the cold forest, but in my chair at the castle with a blanket around me and the fire going. I looked around to not see anyone around but when I tried to move I felt someone holding my hand, it was Yugi. His head was laying on the arm rest of my chair and his hand in mine.

"_Was he worried about me?"_ I thought to myself.

I sat there for awhile looking at the fire then back at Yugi sleeping, he looked so peaceful laying there. I tried to get the blanket off me but as I moved, Yugi moved his head up with sleepy eyes. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and sat up straight.

"Yami?" He said in a little tired voice.

"I'm awake." I told him.

His eyes opened the rest of the way, he was fully awake now.

"Yami, are you alright?" He asked me worrying.

"Yes, Yugi I'm alright. You don't have to worry." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Yes I'm sure." I snapped.

He put his head down. I squeezed his hand to tell him its was alright, but when I did he quickly pulled his hand away and I saw him blush a little. We sat in silence for awhile.

"What about you? Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yes I'm fine. My shoulder was scratched but its fine now. There is just a little scar there now." He told me.

"May I see?" I asked.

"I-I...guess so, but it is wrapped up." He said slowly.

He moved a little part of his shirt away from shoulder wrapped up in a bandage.

"That looks like it hurts." I said.

"Not really. Isis healed it for me so its does not hurt as much as it did, but I think that its that bad underneath." He told me.

I moved my hand and placed it on his scratched shoulder, he jerked back with a grin of pain.

"Sorry." I said as I quickly pulled my hand away.

"No, it alright." He said.

"Alright." I said.

"What about your arm?" He asked me as he pointed to my left arm.

I looked down at my arm to see it bandaged up and gently placed my other hand on top of it. It hurt once I placed it.

"I think its okay. It just hurts when I touch it." I told him.

"Okay as long as your okay." He said.

He slowly placed his hand on top of mine. I lifted my head and looked at him he looked at me and smiled. Then I thought back to my dream I had and what the magician told me, being together with Yugi as long as I made the right destitutions for my future to be that way. I keep staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked me.

"Just thinking." I answered.

"Of what?" He wondered.

"Just a dream I had." I said.

"What was it about?" He asked me.

"Nothing, never mind." I said to him.

He moved his hand away.

"Alright, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. But there is another important question I want to ask you and I have been wondering about it ever since I saw you in the forest." He said.

He lowered his head as he said it. I looked over at him, I let out a sigh.

"_I knew this would be coming."_ I thought.

Yugi toke in a breath.

"What happened to you? How did you get like this?" He asked.

I clinched my hands into fists until my knuckles turned white.

"Its a story I don't like to talk about." I said with anger in my voice.

"But why?" He snapped at me, raising his head up.

"Because it was the most horrible day of my life!" I yelled.

"That does not mean you can't talk about it! I told you before I want to help you, and if you don't tell me anything who can I." He said to me.

I let out a deep sigh and lessoned my grip on my hands. I glanced over at him.

"You really want me to tell you what happened to me?" I asked.

"Yes." He said sadly.

He put his hand on top of mine again.

"Alright, as long as you don't tell anyone." I said.

"I won't. I promise on my heart." He said.

He placed his other hand on his heart. I said nothing, I just looked at him. I then moved my other hand and placed it on top of his hand that was on his heart. I listened to his heart beat slowly in his chest.

"As long as you promise." I said.

"I do." He said.

I moved my hand away from his heart and got up from the chair leaving Yugi to sit by himself. I walked over to the fireplace. I rested my arm on the mantel of the fireplace, standing there looking at the fire as it burned. I let out a sigh.

"Okay I will tell you. Just so you know I was younger the you when this happened. Thats why its so horrible to me." I said.

"Oh Yami, I sorry." He said.

"Yes I know you would be, but I will tell you the story." I said and started the story.

/ Flashback(about 5 years ago)/

I was 15 and today is my 16th birthday party. This would be another party that my father would not come to or any other party for that matter. My father died last year in the summer when I was still 14, he died of unknown causes. My mother died when I was born so I never knew or meet her. I missed my father, but he always told me what to do and I did not like to be told what to do. My father use to be a king in this part of France and I was a prince. Even though I did not want to be a prince, but my father failed at king and all of Europe decides to have one king and queen rule all of Europe, so my father and the castle where forgotten, even though my father still thought he ruled over part of France. So once he died I ruled the castle and everyone in it, and ever since my dad died I think that is when I started to become so mean because it was then I relished that I could not be alone by myself even with my servants. I became miserable and selfish and it was until that one day on my 16th birthday when everything changed.

"Happy birthday sir." Kaiba said.

I just sat there not even looking at him.

"Come on prince, don't be so miserable its your birthday." Shada said.

"Yea, plus its a nice spring night out." Isis said.

I still just sat there. They all let out sighs.

I just looked out the window into the cool night, the stars sparkled in the sky. They Kaiba handed me a present.

"Here sir, this is a present from all of us in the castle." Kaiba said.

It was a rectangular present that was wrapped in blue wrapping paper and a yellow ribbon on top of it.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

I ripped off the paper and when I opened it all the way it was a book. I did not bother look at the title.

"A book?" I wondered.

"Yes, we all thought you would like it." Shada said.

"What kind of story is it?" I asked.

They all looked at each other.

"A...love story." Isis said.

"A love story! Don't you know I don't like anything that has to deal with love!" I yelled.

I jumped out of my chair and looked at them all.

"Yes we know that sir, but-" Shada said but I interrupted him.

"But nothing!" I yelled.

I threw the book on the ground. Then I herd a knock at my door.

"Who could that be?" I said with anger still in my voice.

I quick walked over the the door, my cape flew behind me as I walked. I herd another knock. I opened the door to find a little boy, he looked to be a little younger then 8 years old. His hair was dark brown with green eyes and he wore a dark purple shirt with brown shorts with no shoes.

"What do you want?" I snapped at the boy.

"Please sir, can I have some food and shelter for the night." I little boy said.

"What? Go away kid, I have no time for you." I said.

"But sir." He said.

I said nothing and slammed the door in his face. I walked away from the door and grabbed one of the rose's that was on the little table next to the door. I sniffed and then let out a little chuckle, I placed the rose in my hair.

"_Stupid boy."_ I thought as I walked back to my chair.

I was then stopped by a bright light that was in front of me. As I opened my eyes to see the little boy before I could say anything the boy changed before me. He looked like a wizard with a purple hat and purple robe and a green wound was in his hand.

"Who are you!" I asked him.

"I am a great wizard and I have looked though your heart and saw nothingbut darkness there is no way that you could care or love someone else other then yourself. I place a curse on your castle and all who live in it, they will have the powers to help you. While you, will be turned into into a monster. Until your 21st birthday if you can not love another then you will remain the monster that you will be." He then toke the rose what was in my hair. "As for this rose it will be the meaning of your curse. It will wilt and until the last petal falls you must find someone to loves you. If you don't then you will remain a monster forever." He said.

Then a bright light appeared and lightning was swarming around everyone. Then light then appeared around me, I then felt my body changing before me. Before I knew it it was over just as quickly as it started, I then blacked out.

I woke up later to find myself laying on the floor. I sat up and rubbed my head, but when I did my hands did not feel right and my head was really furry. I stood all the way up, but I lost my balance and fell on my hands and knees. When I looked down at my hands I saw that they where not hands, but paws! I started to freak. I tried to get back up, but ended falling back down on my hands again. I looked at my legs to find out that they where not shaped right and that they where paws also. I just stayed on my paws and walked across the floor over to a dresser with mirror in the corner of the room. When I was walking over I was thinking.

"_What has happened to me?"_ I thought.

I got over to the mirror and put my front paws on it and used the dresser to hold my balance, I closed my eyes before I got all the way up. I finally opened my eyes to see a horrifying sight. I had black fur all over me, my teeth where sharp at a point, and my eyes where a color of crimson red. I had changed into a monster just like the magician had said. I was scared, I ran to my room. On my way there I smashed so may things, then when I got to my room I smashed and broke almost everything in my room. I finally gave up and curled up on my bed and fell asleep, crying as I sleep not knowing what had happened to me.

I woke up on my bed the next day I quickly looked at my hands and they where back to normal. I jumped out of bed and ran over to my dresser, I was walking normal now. I looked into my little mirror that I had on the dresser and picked it up, I was human again. I could not understand, I was a monster last night and now I'm human in the morning. I don't know how I turned into this monster, but I did not like it.

"What is going on? Maybe I could find one of my servants, maybe they could help me out." I told myself.

I walked out of my room and walked down the hallways to the servants part of the castle and I stood in front of Kaiba's door, I knocked on it.

"Who is it?" I heard Kaiba ask behind the door.

"Kaiba its me please open the door." I said.

The door quickly opened.

"Is it really you?" He asked at me looking at me from head to toe.

"Yes. Please Kaiba tell me, do you have any idea what could be happening to me?" I asked me, starting to shake.

"No I am sorry sir I do not, but Shada and Isis are in the library looking to see if there is anything here that can tell us something." He told me.

"Oh, Okay. Thanks anyway." I said and walked away heading toward the library.

I walked into the library to see Shada up on a ladder looking at books and Isis reading a book with more books next to her.

"Found anything?" I asked them.

"No sir sorry." Isis said.

"But we will keep looking." Shada said.

"Okay." I sighed and walked out back to my room.

I opened my door and walked over to my balcony. As I walked I saw something glowing on the table. It was the rose the magician toke out of my hair, it glowed and floated in mid air.

"No one must touch this. Who knows what might happen if someone does." I said.

I grabbed a glass covering and placed it over top of the rose. I then walked out onto the balcony and looked out to the mountains.

"What am I going to do? How can I get threw this curse this magician has placed on me when I don't even know how to control myself." I told myself.

Then a bright light appeared I then saw the same magician from last night floating in the air in front of me.

"I see that you don't know what it going on." He told me, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Yes, last night I was the monster and now I'm human again." I told him.

"I understand." He said.

"Please tell me how to control this monster I now am?" I asked the magician.

"There is only one way to control it." The magician said.

"How?" I asked and got on my knees.

"You have to control your anger." He told me.

"What?" I wondered.

"Control your anger. When your mad you will turn into a monster and you will not turn back human until you calm down." He said.

"Alright. I think I understand that." I told him.

"Okay, I must be off now. I will be around to help me if you ever need my help." He said.

Then a bright little appeared again and then the magician was gone. I stood there alone on my balcony now thinking of what I must do.

/ Flashback End/

We sat there in silence for a little bit after I finished my story.

"I have been like this ever since that night." I finally said.

I headed back to my chair and sat down. Yugi watched me as I walked, he had a shocked face.

"Yami I did not know it was like that." He sadly said.

"Plus when ever the magician changed me I did not want to have my original name so I changed it to something that would fit me, which is why my name is now Yami." I told him.

He looked up at me.

"What was your original name?" He asked.

"I can not tell you. I promised myself to never tell anyone." I told him.

"But will you ever tell me?" He wondered.

"I might, one day." I promised.

"Alright. Thank you for telling me the story Yami, I understand more of what you feel." He said.

He stood up.

"Your welcome." I said

I stood up from my chair and walked over to him. I stood in front of him, looking down at him. I wrapped my arms around him and put my head on top of his and began to cry. He froze for a moment but then wrapped his arms around my waist. We stood there as I cried, I have been holding back tears for a while now and now I letting it out.

"Yami its alright." He said and petted my head.

I notated my head.

"Thanks Yugi, for everything" I told him.

"Your welcome, I will be here for you." He said.

I moved away from him and placed my hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"Its late. You should get to bed, you had a hard night." I said.

"Your right, I guess I will be going." He said.

He started to walk away, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him close to me. I lowered my head and kissed him, my lips touched his. It was just like in my dream, the way his lips tasted and how soft they where. He then pulled himself away from me, he looked at me, puzzled.

"_Did I really just do that?"_ I asked in my head.

I then walked around Yugi who was frozen now and staring at me. I stood at the door way and opened the door I walked backwards slowly from the doorway. I finally turned around and ran toward my room.

"_Why did I just do that?"_ I thought.

I stood at my bedroom door and opened it then ran inside. I slammed the door behind me and leaned up against it. I slid down my door, covering my eyes with my hands.

"What have I done? I hope he does not think of anything weird about me now." I said.

I sat there against the door and I began to cry again in my hands.

"I don't know how I can get threw this, I just hope my servants can help me out now more then ever." I told myself.

I got up and walked over to my bed and laid down, I cried a bit more till I cried myself to sleep.

- End of Part 12-


	13. Dreaming Of The FutureYugi

-Yugi's Pov-

Yami was kissing me! I did not believe it.

"_Why is he doing this?"_ I thought for a second.

I was frozen in place, then I stopped and pulled myself away from him. I had a puzzled face and I was looking into his red eyes, he looked confused. He then started to walk around me and was walking toward the door. He quickly opened the door from behind him and then turned around and ran out the door. I ran toward the door, but when I got to the door Yami was already running up the stairs.

"Yami." I whispered.

I let out a sigh as Yami disappeared into the darkness of the castle hallways.

"_I wish I could understand him. He acts so different half the time that I can't tell what he's feeling."_ I thought to myself.

I walked toward the stairs.

"He must have went to his room. I have to go see him. I think he is worried about what he did." I said.

I walked up the stairs and walked the dark halls.

"_Hopefully I can find my way back to west wing."_ I thought.

I turned left and right down the halls of the castle. I then saw a part that I recognized from the tour that Kaiba and Shada had taken me on. I walked straight on and then saw the stairs that let to Yami's room. I walked up the stairs and down the hallway, I then saw the door to Yami's room ahead of me. I got to the door stood there for a second then knocked on the door.

"Yami?" I said.

I heard nothing.

"Yami its me, Yugi." I said again.

I still heard nothing. I leaned my ear up against the door to see if I could hear anything. I heard something I just don't know what it was, but I could hear someone inside. I turned the door knob and slowly opened the door.

"Yami?" I whispered as I walked into the room.

I looked around the room and saw nothing. As I looked over at the bed I saw someone laying there, I then walked over to the bed. I got to the side of the bed to find Yami sleeping, his body curled up into a ball. There were tears rolling down his checks and a sad look on his sleeping face. I wiped the tears away from his face and then moved my hand down on his check and to his neck. His face relaxed I moved my hand away. I toke the blanket from the bottom of the bed and tucked him in. I moved away from the bed and looked at Yami sleeping, he looked more peaceful then he did when I first saw him on the bed.

"_He should sleep, but I do forgive him. I don't think he ment to do anything, but I don't blame him."_ I thought.

I placed my right hand on his shoulder

"Goodnight Yami." I whispered.

I toke my hand away and walked toward the door, I looked back at Yami then back to the door. I walked out the door and into the hall. I walked down the stairs and headed toward my room. As I walked I thought about Yami's story.

"_I can't believe that Yami's story was true about what happened to him. That curse seems to have worried him so much. I don't want him to be like this, a monster, I like Yami but not as a lover just a friend. I don't know if my feelings for him will change or not, but for now we are just friends. The kiss was just a accident, I know it was."_ I thought.

I was then at the door to my room. I sighed and opened the door. I walked over to the bed and laid down.

"I feel I'm here for a reason, but I don't know why. Could I really be the one that could help Yami break the curse?" I wondered.

I pushed that aside and then fell asleep.

~~~ Yugi's Dream~~~

I was in a room, but it was not my room. It was about sunhigh and the room had a bark blue almost black color walls with gold painted furniture, and bare floors. I was waring a white long sleeved shirt and white pants with white dress shoes. I looked around at the room it was then I realized I was in Yami's room, but how could I be here? Everything was clean and there was nothing smashed or broken. I then saw a picture hanging on one of the walls in the room. I remembered from the time I was in Yami's room that it was the picture of Yami, but when I stood in front of the picture I noticed that it had changed. It was Yami but I was in the picture also! We where both in tuxes and Yami was sitting in his chair that was in his sitting room, he was holding a rose in his left hand, and I was sitting down by his feet, my arms wrapped around his legs.

"_What am I seeing? What has happened?"_ I asked in my head.

I looked at the picture more till I heard the door open, I turned around to find Yami standing in the door. He had a no sleeved leather shirt and long leather pants with black dress shoes and black wrist bands.

"Hey, Yugi, what you doing?" He asked as he walked over to me.

"No-Nothing." I answered.

I looked into his eyes. They where not there color of crimson red, but dark violet! He was back to normal, but how.

"Oh. Its just you did not come downstairs when I asked you. I just got worried and I came up here to check on you." He told me.

"Sorry." I said.

"Thats okay. I would think you would be excited, now that we are together forever." He told me with a smile.

"_What is he talking about?"_ I wondered.

He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you alright?" He asked me with worried eyes.

"Yea I'm fine." I told him.

"Alright, well I am going back downstairs, just be down soon. Alright?" He asked me.

"Okay." I said.

He lowed his head and pucked a kiss on my lips, which caught me by surprise. My eyes widened in shock, but Yami did not notice he just turned around and walked out the door.

"What is going on?" I asked myself.

I need air, I walked out onto the balcony and looked out into the hills. I let out a sigh. Then I a bright light shown in front of him. Then I opened my eyes to see a man in front of me dressed all in purple, he was floating in mid air..

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I am the magician that placed the curse on Yami." He told me.

"That was you?" I wondered.

"Yes it was." He siad.

"Do you have any idea whats going on? I don't know at all." I asked him.

"Yes I do, but before I say anything I must tell you that this is just a dream, a dream of what might be in your future. What I am telling you is real." He told me.

"Okay. So what is happening?" I asked again.

"Downstairs is a party going on." He said.

"A party for what?" I wondered.

"Your after party for your wedding." He said crossing his arm.

"Wedding! To who!" I asked yelling at him.

"Is it not obvious? To Yami of course." The magician told me.

"What! To Yami, but how?" I wondered backing up from the magician.

"You are the one who broke the curse and ever since you have loved each other and he asked you to marry him about a year after you broke the curse and today was your wedding, the after party is downstairs. You are now married to Yami." He told me as he looked into my eyes.

I looked at the magician with widened eyes.

"_Married to Yami? I would never think."_ I thought to myself.

I don't know if this was an okay thing or not but I just keep stairing.

"Yugi you know this does not have to be you know. This is just a dream of your future. So this does not have to be. If you make the right decisions then this dream could be turned real or not." He told me.

"Alright I understand what you are saying." I said.

"I must go now." the wizard said.

The bright light appeared again and then then the magician was gone.

"_This could be my life with Yami in the future? It does not seem that bad."_ I thought to myself as I walked back inside.

As I walked inside I saw Yami again at the door, his arms folded across the chest and an angry look on his face.

"Are you going to make me wait all day or do I have to carry you down?" Yami asked me.

"No I was just heading downstairs." I told him.

"Alright." He said.

He held out his hand to me. I placed my hand in his and he pulled me against him and wrapped me in his arms. I looked up at him into his dark violet eyes. He lowered his head and kissed me it was then I tasted his lips. They where sweet and wet, I licked his lips to taste his sweet taste. I then let him inside my mouth his tongue exploring my mouth. We stopped so we could get air. We then looked into each others eyes again.

"I love you and my heart only beats for you." He told me.

But before I could say anything everything started to turn black and then Yami disappeared from in front of me.

~~~ Dream End~~~

I shot up from bed, sweat covered my forehead.

"That dream, could that really happen?" I asked myself.

I then remembered what the magician told me.

"He said it was a dream of my future and that it could be turned real as long as I make the right decisions. But I don't know if I really love Yami enough where I can break the curse. I'm not sure if my felling will change for him or not but only time can tell." I said.

I laid back down on my bed and closed my eyes and fell back asleep, but I did not dream of nothing after that.

- End of Part 13-


	14. Dreaming Of The FutureYami

- Yami's Pov-

~~~ Yami's Dream~~~

I was standing in my big dance hall where we always had big parties and stuff. My father always used it for his parties, but I never did. I do come in here at the time though, I like to look at the beautiful painting on the ceiling. It was a painting that was half and half. One half was of heaven with white clouds and little angels playing around. The other half was of hell with flames of red and orange with devil children with pitchforks playing around and poking each other with them. When I was young and when ever my dad did not have a party going on I would always sneak into the hall, lay on the floor and look up at the ceiling, I was never caught Now that I am older and my father is dead I never used the hall and I never go in there anymore.

I saw that I was waring a no sleeved leather shirt and long leather pants with black dress shoes and black wrist bands. I looked around the hall and saw that it was lit up and there was a bunch of people around. There was a party going on but I did not know what for. I walked around a little till I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I said.

"That is alright." The person said.

I recognized the voice, I looked to see Isis.

"Hey Yugi is not down here yet. He is probably still in your room? Why don't you go see if he is alright? I thought you went up there before, but I guess he was not ready to come down." Isis told me.

"Yugi? Oh...yes. I will go check on him." I said.

I walked out of the hall and walked down the hallway, away from everyone. I walked slowly.

"What is going on here? What is that party for?" I asked myself as I walked.

I was then standing at the stairs that led to my room. Before I started walking a bright light appeared in front of me. As it diapered I then saw a familiar face, the magician that placed the curse on me.

"You! What do you want?" I asked.

The magician was standing on the first step in front of me.

"I came here to your dream to tell you what is going on. I bet you don't know do you?" He said.

"No, I have no idea whats going on." I told him.

"And I bet you do not know about the party going on?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Well if you must know the party is a wedding after party." He said.

"A wedding after party? Who got married?" I asked him.

He paused for a moment and looked at me.

"You." He told me as he pointed at me.

"Me! To who!" I yelled at him.

"You have not figured it out?" He asked.

I shook my head no. The magician let out a sigh.

"You married Yugi." He said.

I gasped and said nothing, my mouth hung open. I toke one step away from the magician.

"How?" I whisperer.

"Yugi broke the curse on you, and you have loved each other since. Then about a year after word you asked him to marry you. Today was your wedding and thats the reason why for the after party downstairs." He told me.

I stood there still, trying to take everything in that the magician was telling me.

"Yami, this is just a dream, this does not have to be. Also if you must know Yugi had the same dream you are having now. I went to him and told him the same thing I just told you." He told me.

I shook my head and understood.

"_This dream could come true? The dream I had earlier when I blacked out in the forest was the same way."_ I thought to myself.

"You should go upstairs, Yugi is waiting." the magician told me.

"Yes your right and I will keep what you told in mind also." I said.

"Alright. I must be off." The magician said.

Then the bright light appeared again and the magician was gone. I then started to walk up the stairs and headed to my room. I stood outside the door.

"_Yugi is inside, waiting for me?"_ I thought.

I sighed then opened the door. I stood in the door way and crossed my arms. I saw Yugi out on the balcony looking out at the hills. He was dressed all in white. He was in a white long sleeved shirt and white pants with white dress shoes. He looked so cute, I blushed a little. He sighed and turned around to meat my face. We walked over to me.

"Are you going to make me wait all day or do I have to carry you down?" I asked him as he walked.

"No I was just heading downstairs." He said.

"Alright." I said.

I held out my hand and he placed his in mine. I moved him closer to me and hugged him. I looked down at him, into his light violet eyes. I lowered my head and kissed him passionately. He let me into his mouth and I let my tongue explore his mouth.  
_"I wish this would happen in the real world instead of in my dreams. If I want this dream to come true __then I need to let Yugi fall in love with me and show him that I am not as bad as I am. I love him, but can he love me in return?"_ I sadly said to myself.

I moved my head away so we could breath and I looked into his eyes.

"I love you and my heart only beats for you." He said to me with a smile on his face.

"Me too. Come one lets get downstairs. Everyone is waiting for us." I told him.

"Okay." He said.

We toke each others hands as we walked down the hallway, away from my room. I looked down at are hands and saw on Yugi's finger the wedding ring, I quickly looked over at my left hand and saw my wedding ring.

I then saw everything turn black around me, Yugi was gone from beside me. As much as I loved this dream and did not want it to end I remembered what the magician said to me about this dream. Even though this was a dream it could be a dream of what could happen in the future.

~~~ Dream End~~~

I woke up just as a little bit of sunlight was coming into my room. I sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"I must have fallen asleep last night." I said.

I then remembered the things that happened last night. How I lost myself and kissed Yugi for no reason at all. I placed my head in my hands.

"I have to remember that love takes time, I cant rush it. I want Yugi to fall in love with me. I have to try not to kiss him again." I told myself.

I got up out of bed and got dressing into something else. I put on a white long sleeved shirt with blue pants I then put my dark red cape on my shoulders and buttoned it in the front with a gold pin. I then heading out to my balcony and watched as the suns rays hit the snow covered hills in the distance.

- Yugi's Pov-

I woke up and sat up in bed.

"I want to go check on Yami this morning to see how he is." I said.

I got out of bed and looked over at one one the dressers in to room. I walked over to one and opened the drawer and saw cloths in it.

"I guess Isis looked for cloths that would fit me and put them in the dressers." I said.

I looked around in the drawer and found a light blue long sleeved shirt and white pants. I got dressed and walked out of my room and over to Yami's room. I got to the stairs, walked up them and stood in front of Yami's bedroom door. I knocked on the door.

"Yami?" I said from behind the door.

"Who is there?" someone asked asked.

"It's me Yugi." I said.

"Come in." I herd Yami say.

I opened the door to see Yami standing on his balcony looking out at the hills. I walked over to him and stood on his left and looked out at the hills with him. We stood there in silence, the only sound was Yami's cape in the small breeze.

"Even with the hills covered in snow they sill look beautiful." I said to break the silence.

"Yea, I can't remember how long I have been doing this. Looking out at the hills as the sun rises." He said.

"Really? Do you do this every day?" I asked him.

He looked at me.

"Yep. Always have, ever since I was a boy. I would stand here and watch the sun rise then watch it fall behind the hills." He told me.

"You mean you stand out here by yourself ever morning? I don't think thats a good thing to start out your day, being here by yourself." I said.

"I know, but what can I do I have no one to look with me. I cant help being alone." He said sadly.

I looked over at him, he have a sad look in his eyes as he looked out at the hills. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"If you want ever morning when I wake up and before I go to bed I will come up here and watch the sun with you?" I asked him.  
He looked over at me.

"Really? Whould you do that?" He asked.

"Of course. As long as I'm here, I will." I told him.

"Thank you Yugi." He said.

He gave me a hug.

"Your welcome. Now can you let go of me, I can't breath." I said gasping for air.

"Oh, sorry about that. I can get carried away sometimes." He told me as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Thats alright. At least your happy." I said.

He smiled then turned toward the hills again.

"_I'm glad hes happy, for now."_ I thought to myself.

We stood there a couple more minutes, until Yami broke the silence.

"Come on lets go down to the kitchen and get breakfast. What a say?" He asked me.

"Sure, but what about what you said before with me not eating with you and not being able to eat." I said.

"Oh that... I'm sorry about that, I was just really angry thats all. You don't have to worry about that, plus I owe you for being so nice to me." He said.

"Alright, thanks." I said.

We walked off the balcony and out of Yami's room. We walked side by side. It wasn't until we got to the stairs until Yami said something.

"Yugi can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure. What is it?" I wondered.

"I had a dream last night and it was about...someone...getting married and someone told me that you had the same dream. And I was wondering if you had a dream like that?" He asked even thought he paused at a couple places.

"Yea I did. Why do you ask?" I wondered.

"Just wondering. Do you think the dream is a sign?" He asked me.

"Not sure." I said.

"Alright. Thats all I wanted to know." He said.

We where then standing in front of the kitchen door. Yami pushed the door open. I then saw Mahad, Isis, and Kaiba standing over the stove. Mahad was making something while Isis and Kaiba helped him. We and Yami walked over to them. Yami cleared his throt. They all turned around there faces covered in flower. I let out a little chuckle.

"Oh... master, and Yugi. We did not here you come in." Kaiba said.

"Seems as though you two have made up from last night?" Mahad said with a smile.

"Yea, plus it seams like the master got a new sex toy." Kaiba whispered to Mahad.

"He is not! And do not think that way!" Yami yelled.

"Sorry master. We were just joking around." Mahad said.

"Well do it somewhere else. No here." Yami said.

"Yes sir." Mahad said.

"What you you three trying to make?" Yami asked.

"Pancakes. Well trying to anyway." Kaiba said.

"Thats your own fault. Your not listening to what I'm telling you. At least Isis knows what shes doing. I can see why you don't work in the kitchen." Mahad said.

"Shut up, its not my fault!" Kaiba said.

"You two stop fighting and help me!" Isis yelled.

"Alright." they both said.

"Me and Yugi will wait in the dinning room." Yami said.

"Alright master." Mahad said.

Then Yami walked toward the dinning room with me right behind him. We sat down at the table, I sat on one end while Yami sat on the other. We said nothing while we waited for the pancakes to be done. I could hear shouting from in the kitchen, Mahad was arguing with Kaiba again.

"Are they always like that?" I asked Yami.

"Sometimes, but you get use to it after a while." He told me.

Then Isis and Kaiba came out from the kitchen with a plate in there one hand and a glass of milk in there other hand. Kaiba handed Yami a plate with his glass of milk while Isis handed me a plate with a glass. There was about 4 pancakes one each plate. I ate them in not time and drank all my milk. When I was done everyone looked at me except Yami, who was still eating.

"What?" I asked them.

"Nothing." Mahad said.

"Just never seen anyone eat so fast before." Kaiba said.

Yami still was not paying attention he just keep eating.

"Come on guys leave him alone." Yami said.

"Sorry, just telling the truth." Kaiba said.

Then they all left to help Mahad clean up the kitchen.

"If your done Yugi you can go do what you want now." Yami told me.

"Alright. Plus I was thinking of taking Akemi out for a walk." I said.

"You can walk him around the court yard by the garden out back." Yami said.

"Alright, thanks Yami." I said as I stood up.

"Your welcome." He said as he toke another bit of his pancakes.

I walked out of the dinning room and headed toward the door that lead to the stables. 

- End of Part 14-


	15. Surprises

- Yugi's Pov-

I walked into the stables to find Akemi eating some hay. He stopped eating and looked up at me, he whinnied at me.

"Hey boy." I said.

I walked up to him and pet his nose.

"How are you?" I asked him.

He whinnied in reply.

"What to go for a walk boy? You need one." I said to him.

He whinnied again and notated his head.

"Alright." I said.

I walked over to the wall and got his bridle. I put it on him and then clipped his reins on, I walked back over to the wall and placed a blanket over top of him because his coat is not thick enough for the cold weather. I grabbed Akemi's reins and started walking out of the stall but before I walked out into the courtyard Yami appeared out of nowhere and was standing in the door way that led to the courtyard, he had something in his hand behind him. He scared me and I jumped.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" He asked.

"A little, but thats alright." I told him.

"I just wanted to check that you made it down here thats all." He said.

"Well I did. Do you want to walk with us?" I asked him.

"No thats alright, maybe another time. But when you walked out I noticed you forgot your coat so I wanted to give it back to you." He said and held out his hand with my dark red coat.

"Oh...thank you." I said as I toke the coat from his hand.

"Well I don't want you catching a cold." He told me.

He turned around and headed back into the castle his cape blowing behind him. I watched as he disappeared into the darkness of the castle.

"_He is being so nice all of a sudden. Maybe he is not all that bad."_ I thought.

I put my coat on, then put the hood up and then noticed it smelled nice.

"_My coat smells like Yami. It smells nice."_ I thought and blushed a little.

I stopped smelling my coat and grabbed Akemi's reins and walked out into the courtyard.

- Yami's Pov-

I walked through the halls after I gave Yugi his coat. I then found Kaiba and Shada standing on the balcony of Shada's room. I walked into the room and noticed that they did not hear me walk in so I secretly listened to there conversation.

"So the master and Yugi have been spending a lot of time together." Kaiba said.

"Really?" Shada wondered.

"Yea, really. I think something is going on between them that the master does not want us to know." Kaiba said.

"Maybe he made Yugi his new sex toy." Shada giggled.

"Not sure. Plus I saw what happened last night between the master and Yugi." Kaiba admitted.

"You stayed behind and watched!" Shada asked.

"Yea." Kaiba said.

"What did you see?" Shada asked excitingly.

Kaiba paused for moment.

"They kissed." Kaiba told him.

"What? Are you serious?" Shada asked.

"Yea, I'm serious. I saw it with my own eyes. Then the master ran out the room. After he was up the stairs Yugi came up after him and when up to his room." Kaiba said.

"_Yugi came into my room last night?"_ I wondered.

I did not want to hear no more of there conversation so I cleared my throat. They turned around suddenly. I walked out onto the balcony and stood next to them.

"M-Master... How long have you been standing there?" Shada said.

"Long enough." I said with anger.

I looked out at the courtyard and saw Yugi walking around with his horse. He was smiling, he was happy. I felt happy now that Yugi was happy I smiled along with him. I saw him take a sniff of his coat and smile more, he blushed a little to. My face felt hot.

"_Why does he keep smelling his coat?"_ I asked myself. _"Unless..."_

"Master are you alright, you are really red." Kaiba told me.

"_I'm blushing?"_ I wondered.

"I'm fine." I said.

They said nothing. I just keep looking at Yugi and watching every move he made. His horse pushed him and almost made him fall over, but he laughed and hugged his horse. I found it funny also and chuckled a little.

"I never felt like this before about anyone. I want to do something for him or give something to him." I said.

"Well when we toke him on a tour one time we told him we had a Duel Monsters card collection and he seemed to be vary exited about it when ever we told him about it." Shada told me.

I thought for a moment.

"I have an idea!" I said.

I ran off the balcony and back out to the stables then out to the courtyard. I then saw Yugi on the other side of the courtyard and walked over to him.

- Yugi's Pov-

I was walking in the courtyard till I saw Yami walking toward me from the stables.

"Yami do you need something?" I wondered.

"No. Are you done with your walk?" He asked me.

"Yea I was just about to take Akemi back to the stables." I told him.

"Alright. Can I walk back with you?" He asked.

"Sure... you can walk back with us." He said.

I started to walk back to the stables with Yami by my side. I walked Akemi back into his stall and started to take the blanket off of him when Yami grabbed it from me.

"Let me help you." He said as he told the blacket.

"Th-Thanks." I said.

I looked at Yami as he put the blanket back. I toke the reins off of Akemi and placed it back on the wall. Yami was walking back over to me.

"Come with me. I want to show you something." He said and held his hand out to me.

I blushed and toke his hand. He walked me thought the halls of the castle. The hall we where in I did not recognize. I looked around the hall and saw paintings of duel monsters on the walls, I had no idea what they meant. Then Yami stopped in front of me. He toke his hand away from mine and turned around to face me.

"Why did you take me here?" I asked.

"I wanted to show you this and I think now is the bast time." He told me.

He started to open the door but quickly closed it.

"I need you to close your eyes first." He said.

I closed my eyes and I heard him open the door. He toke both my hands, which made me blush, and walked me into the room. He stopped and I stood still.

"Can I open them yet?" I asked.

"No not yet. Stay here." He said.

He let go of my hands and I heard curtains opening and I could see light from the inside of my eyelids. I heard one last curtain open.

"Now can I open my eyes?" I asked.

"Now you can." He told me.

I opened my eyes to see a room full of Duel Monsters cards. Top to bottom there where shelves and shelves full of cards. The shelves where arranged in a huge circle around the room and there where even some shelves in the middle of the room going up and down the room. It was almost like a library but instead of books they where cards.

"Wow this is amazing." I said in astonishment.

"Really? You like it?" He asked.

"I love it." I said.

"This is my collection of cards that I have been collecting since I was about 4 years old. My dad built this room for me when ever my collection got bigger and since then I have almost all the best cards. Also my dad built a a dueling room right next door. This is my favorite room in the whole castle." He told me.

"Thats amazing. Your dad did that for you? What about your mom? What did she say?" I asked.

He had a sad face after I said that. He frond and then a single tear rolled down his check. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" I wondered.

"No its just that I never knew much about my mom. She died when I young so I don't know anything and my dad did not talk about her much." He told me.

"I know how you feel." I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yea. Both my parents died when I was 5 and then went to live with my grandpa. Me and my grandpa are the only one left in are family line. So my grandpa has been the real parent to me all my life." I told him.

"Maybe we are not all that different." He told me.

"Maybe not." I said.

"Well anyway the reason why I brought you here is because I want you to share this room with me. I have been wanting to share this room with someone but I never could find the right person." He said.

"Share it? With you?" I wondered.

"Yes. Will you?" He asked me.

I thought for a moment.

"_Does he really want to share this room with me? He has been so nice to me and now this. He is showing his good side now more then he use to. Thats what I like about him is his nice side."_ I thought.

"Yugi? Earth to Yugi. Are you there?" Yami interrupted my thought.

"What... huh. Oh, sorry I was lost in thought." I said.

"Thats alright. You don't have to give me an answer now, but there is some thing I want to give you." He told me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Follow me." He said.

He walked across the room to a door in the back of the room.

"Behind his door in this room is something that my dad had and gave it to me when I was old enough to have it. Now I want to give it to you so that you can always remember me in some way. I need you to close your eyes again." He told me.

I closed my eyes again. He toke my hands again and led me inside. I stood there for a moment until I herd a chain and then felt something get put around my neck.

"Open your eyes." He said.

I opened my eyes and felt what was around my neck it was a chain. I looked down and saw a gold upside down pyramid that was connected to the chain. I put it in my hands and looked at it it had a eye on the front of it.

"What is it?" I wondered.

"Its called the Millennium Puzzle. It has been past down in are family forever. It is from Egypt almost 2,000 years ago. My ancestors are ancient Egyptians and at one time where great Pharaohs. That is where the Puzzle comes from. My father had it and my grandfather had it and so on. I have it and now I want you to have it for you to remember me." He said.

He placed his hand on it and pushed it against me.

"Are you sure you want me to have this?" I asked.

"Yes I'm sure. This is the only thing I can give you for you to remember." He told me.

"I will treasure it always." I promised.

"Thank you." He said.

He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"And about you question before about sharing you collection room." I started.

"Yea what about it?" He wondered.

"I what to say yes for sharing it." I said.

"Really Yugi?" He wondered.

"Yes." I answered.

"You are really making my day today Yugi. All starting from this morning with watching the sun. Thank you so much." He told me.

He tightened his grip around me.

"Your so welcome." I said.

Then I hugged him even tighter. I heard him start crying and I never wanted to let him go because he needed someone to hold him. He stood there for a while like that, holing each other in are arms. Then we moved apart from each other and Yami looked at me. There was a tear rolling down his check I whipped it away with my thumb. He smiled.

"Thank you for making me feel this way Yugi. I have not felt this way in such a long time." He told me.

"I'm glad"I said.

"How about we try out my dueling room next door? It has not been used in a while." He asked.

"Sure I will get my deck in my room." I said.

"Alright I will walk you there so you can find your way back." He said.

"Thanks I would probably get lost on my way to my room anyway." I joked.

We walked out of the little room and back into Yami's collection room then out into the hallway. We walked down all the hallways, I let Yami lead the way because I had no idea where I was going on this end of the castle. We got to my room in no time I walked inside while Yami waited out in the hall. I got my deck and walked back out. I saw Yami standing next to my door, he was leaning up against the wall and his his eyes shut and his arms crossed across his chest. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me, his crimson red eyes staring into mine. Then he started walking again back the way we came as before. We where back at the door to the collection room. Yami turned left to a door and walked inside. I followed him inside and when I got inside it was a well lit room with a smooth stone table with engravings on top to represent a Duel Monsters field and wooded chairs on each side of the stone table. Yami walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. I followed behind and sat on the other side. It reminded me of are first duel together, but that was before I knew anything about Yami and that we where in the dungeon when we dueled. I feel like I know Yami more then I did then when I first meet him. It first I thought he was a scary and a vary mean man. Now I know that he is not as mean as he seams, you just don't want to get him mad, do that and you get to see a nice side of him and I like him more then I did before. Even with the dreams I have been having about me and him I think that my feelings for him are starting to change now. 

- End of Part 15- 

(A/N: I will not explane the duel between Yami and Yugi I will just go stright to the end to who wins. It should be somewhere in the next part.)


	16. Talks

- Solomon's Pov-

"If no one will help me then I will go back alone! I will save Yugi by myself!" I said.

I grabbed a compass, a map the Yugi gave me, and then I grabbed my coat. I put all my stuff inside the pockets then I grabbed a lamp then ran out the door.

- Tea's Pov-

Me and Serenity walked up to Yugi's house just as the sun started to set. I ran up the stairs, the door was unlocked so I opened it. It was dark inside.

"Yugi! Solomon!" I yelled.

There was no response.

"They are not here. Oh well." Serenity said.

She started to walk out the door and I followed she was already at the bottom of the stairs.

"Serenity!" I yelled at her.

She stopped.

"What?" She asked turning around.

"You live next to Yugi dont you?" I asked.

"Yes... So whats your point?" She wondered.

"You can watch to see when Yugi and his grandpa come back. Then you can come to me when they do." I told her.

"Alright I can do that." She said.

"Good. You can start now." I said.

I walked past Serenity and walked back into the village.

- Yami's Pov-

"I win again." I said.

"Man! Thats the second time!" Yugi said slamming his hands on the stone table.

"Your getting better though." I told him.

"You really think so?" He asked.

"Yea. You almost had me the last time." I said.

He had a smile on his face.

"And I bet a couple more tries you might actually beat me." I told him.

"That would be the day." Yugi joked.

We then heard a knock at the door. Shada walked in.

"Sorry to bother you two but I just wanted you to know that dinner is almost ready." Shada said.

"Thank you Shada. We will be down." I told him.

He bowed then walked out. I collected all of my cards then put them back in my carrying case I had. I got up off the chair and walked over a shelf that was in the back of the room and placed it there. I turned around to see Yugi putting his cards away also then putting them in his case.

"Yugi you can leave your cards here if you want. This is the safest place you can have them." I told him.

"Really? Can I do that?" He asked as he got up from his chair.

"Of course." I said.

He walked over to where I was standing then placed his case next to mine on the shelf.

"_I fell that these belong next to each other."_ I thought.

"Hey, Yami. Are you there?" He asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh... Oh sorry Yugi I was lost in thought." I told him.

"Thats alright." He said smiling.

"Ready to go downstairs?" I asked as I held my hand out to him.

"Sure." He answered.

He toke my hand and we walked out of the room. We walked down the halls toward the dinning room hand in hand. I let go of his hand as we stood at the door.

"Why did you let go?" Yugi asked.

"I don't want my servants getting any ideas that they might already have." I told him.

"Alright." He sighed.

We walked into the dinning room. Yugi walked up to a chair, I toke the chair and pulled it out for him.

"Thank you." He said while sitting down.

I pushed the chair in.

"Anything for you." I whispered as I walked to my chair.

I sat down in my chair at the other end of the table. I saw Shada standing at the door by the kitchen.

"So what does Mahad have for us today?" I asked Shada.

"Well he had Kaiba and Isis help him again. I think he said he was making Meatloaf." Shada said.

"Sounds nice." I said.

I heard a crash come from inside the kitchen then Mahad yelling.

"I don't know why I make you help!" Mahad screamed.

"Its not my fault the dishes hit the floor!" Kaiba yellled.

"But you grabbed the one at the vary bottom! Which would make them all fall." Isis told him.

"Fine! I will remember that the next time!" Kaiba said.

Yugi laughed and I giggled from Kaiba and them being so uncooperative with each other. Then Isis and Joey came out of the kitchen holding a plate in there hand. Joey gave Yugi a plate with Isis gave me mine.

"Do you want tea master?" She asked.

"Yes please." I answered.

She turned toward Yugi.

"You want tea Yugi?" She asked him.

"Sure. I would love some." He said.

Then Isis turned back into the kitchen then came out with two cups of tea. She gave one to Joey to take to Yugi. We ate dinner in silence the whole time we were in the dinning room. We both finished dinner. Yugi toke one last sip of his tea. I stood up from my chair and stood in front of Mahad.

"Thanks Mahad. That was delicious." I told him.

"Your welcome. I'm glad you like it master." He said.

Yugi stood up from his chair and stood next to me.

"Yea Mahad thank you." He said.

"You are welcome as well." He said with a bow.

I turned toward Yugi.

"Come with me Yugi." I said.

"Alright." He said.

We walked out of the dinning room and out to the hall. We walked for a while till we stopped at the bottom of the steps to the west wing.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" He asked me.

"No. You do remember what you told me this morning don't you?" I asked.

"Yea. About watching the sun with you." He said.

"Yep and will you come with me now to watch the sun set? Or do I have to stand by my self like I always have?" I asked him.

"No! I will not have you do anything by yourself anymore!" He snapped

"Really?" I wondered.

"Yes. I don't like seeing you by yourself anymore. I don't want to leave you alone." He told me.

He walked up closer to me and hugged me then started to cry.

"And I don't want to be alone." I said.

I hugged him back and cried with him. I let go of him and had my hands on his shoulders while he keep his hands at my waist. I whipped the tears from his eyes, as he whipped the tears away from mine.

"Come on. Lets go to my room to watch the sun." I said.

I grabbed Yugi's hand and we walked up the stairs and got into my room. I let go of Yugi's hand and walked over to the balcony and opened my French doors. I walked out onto the balcony and looked out at the setting sun. Yugi walked up next to me and watched the sun with me. I looked up at the sky and looked at the mix of the blacks with the purples and the oranges with the reds. The sky looked beautiful then ever now that Yugi was by my side. I looked over at Yugi and saw him looking out at the hills. The way the sunset hit his face made him so cute, I blushed. He looked over at me, I quickly moved my head away and looked back out at the hills. He said nothing he just smiled and let out a little giggle then went back to looking at the hills.

"Its looks beautiful." Yugi said.

"Yea... beautiful." I said as I looked over at Yugi.

He looked at me, he was blushing. He had a look in his eyes that I could not explain.

"You blush a lot." He told me.

"So do you." I said.

He blushed even more and looked away. The sun went completely down and now the light of the moon was the only thing that was showing. The moon was full. I looked over at Yugi, he looked like an angle. The white light of the moon shown on him and he looked beautiful then ever.

"_I want things to stay like this, forever."_ I thought.

Yugi broke me out of my thoughts.

"I'm tiered. I'm going to go to bed." Yugi said.

He started to walked off the balcony when I stopped him.

"Yugi, wait." I said.

I walked in front of him.

"What?" He asked.

"Yugi...can you...maybe...stay with me tonight?" I asked him finding it difficult to get the words out.

"Stay in your room?" He wondered.

"Yea. Just for tonight. I just don't fell like being alone today for some reason." I told him.

"Well if you don't want to be alone then I wont let you be alone." He said.

He walk back over to me and grabbed my hand.

"I don't want you to be sad. I like seeing you happy and I want you to stay that way." He told me.

"Thank you Yugi." I said.

We walked over to my bed. I removed my cape from my shoulders and put it on the floor. We both sat on one side of the bed. We sat up with are backs up against the headboard. I looked out of the windows.

"What are you looking at Yami?" Yugi asked me.

"Just looking out at the world. I always wonder what is out there." I told him.

"Have you ever been outside the castle?" He asked.

"Never. I have never been outside the castle grounds. My dad always tried to keep me around the castle. My dad went almost everywhere, when he was king, while I stayed here in the castle. I guess he tried to protect me from the world. I don't know why but I always think thats why he keep me here. Ever since then I have never tried to leave, plus with the curse now I can't leave. The magician made it so that I could not leave the castle grounds. I could not go out to meet anyone, the magician said that someone had to find me in order to break the curse." I told him.

"Wow I never thought." He said.

"Yea. Almost everyday I wonder what is beyond that gate." I sighed.

"What about when you came to me in the forest? You left the castle then." He wondered.

"Thats was because I wanted to protect you. I did not want you to get hurt. To bad I did not do a good job of that." I said.

"You did a great job." Yugi told me.

"No I didn't. You got hurt because I was not there in time." I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

I moved his shirt away from his shoulder and looked at his scar. I almost starting to cry. He grabbed my hand and moved it away from his shoulder.

"But you got hurt protecting me." He said as he place his hand on my arm.

My moved my sleeve back and he looked down at the scar that was now on my arm. I moved my arm away and looked at my scar.

"Just a memory that is burned to the back of my mind. I don't know what else could have happened if I never came after you." I said.

I grabbed Yugi and put him in my arms.

"Well I'm glad that you came after me. I bet if you didn't I probably would not be here right now, I would be wolf food." He told me.

"Don't talk about that. I don't what to think of it. If anything ever happen to you I don't know what I would do with the rest of my life, besides probably being a monster forever." I said.

"It does not matter what you are on the outside it matter on what you are on the inside that matters." He said tiredly.

"I have heard that before. And I think I am starting to believe that more and more now." I said.

Yugi yawned.

"Go to sleep little one. You need to sleep." I told him.

Yugi got closer to me grabbing my shirt and put his head on my chest. He closed his eyes.

"I'm glad I found you Yami. I felt so alone when I was at my village I had no one to talk to, I had a friend but she turned out weird after a while. Now that I'm here I fell like I belong and I have a true friend now." He said.

"_A friend? I do feel like a friend. Of course we got off on the wrong track at first, but I truly am a great friend to him. I hope that in time we become more then friends."_ I thought.

I felt Yugi go limp in my arms I then knew he was fully asleep. I laid there for a while with Yugi in my arms. After a while I moved Yugi onto the pillow and put him under the covers. I then laid my head on my pillow and got under the covers too. I grabbed Yugi again and hugged him. I then fell asleep with Yugi in my arms. 

- End of Part 16-


	17. Shiroi

- Yugi's Pov-

I woke up to see Yami sleeping next to me with his arms wrapped around me.

"_I must have fallen asleep next to him last night."_ I thought.  
I then heard a knock at the door, then it started to open. I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I heard nothing just a gasp, I opened my eye enough to see Kaiba standing in the door way with a shocked face. He quickly turned around and closed the door and left. I opened my eyes all the way.

"_I hope he does not get the wrong impression by seeing me and Yami in the same bed together."_ I thought.

- Kaiba's Pov-

I ran out the door way and ran down the hall then down the stairs I quickly got to the kitchen. I pushed the door open then ran up to Isis, Joey, and Mahad.

"Whats with you?" Mahad asked.

"You will not believe what I just saw!" I gasped trying to catch my breath.

"What? What did you see?" Isis wondered.

"I saw Yugi in the master's room." I said.

"So..." Joey said.

"So... I saw them in bed...together, sleeping. The master had his arms wrapped around Yugi." I told them.

The all let out gasps, except Joey.

"I don't understand." Joey said.

"Thats because you are too young to understand." Isis told him.

Mahad turned to me.

"Are you sure you saw them?" He asked me.

"Yea! You don't believe me!" I yelled.

"I believe you. I could tell that they like each other. They might not see it, but they fell that way inside. They just don't want to tell each other...yet" Isis said.

"Yea. I guess your right." I sighed.

"Plus you don't even know why Yugi is up there in the first place. They might not have done anything, they might have been talking and then fell asleep." Isis told me.

"Maybe. But it does not matter now. So Mahad do you need help?" I asked.

"No! Your help will not be necessary." He told me.

I just snorted and sat in a chair in the corner.

"_I know what I saw. I don't care what Isis says. Something happened last night between the master and Yugi, I just know it." _I thought.

- Yugi's Pov-

Once the door closed Yami started to wake up, I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to sleep again. I then could fell Yami move his arms off of me then move away from me. I slowly opened my eyes to make it look like I was just waking up.

"Morning, little one." Yami said with a smile.

"Morning." I said then yawned.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes. Your bed is softer then mine." I told him.

"Really?" He wondered.

"Yea but it does not matter." I said.

Yami looked away from me and got up off the bed. He stood up and stretched with a yawn. He walked over to his French doors and looked out, then he looked over at me. I looked into his crimson eyes and I could see how happy he was. Happy that I was there with him, next to him, doing things with him that people did not do. I got up off the bed and walked over to him. He opened the French doors then walked out onto the balcony with me right by his side. We stood there just like we did yesterday morning, looking out at the hills as the dark changed to light. The blacks and the purples disappeared as the orange and reds toke over. Along with the moon disappearing with the stars as the sun rose. We stood in silence the whole time as we looked out at the hills, amazed by the beauty. After a while Yami finally spoke.

"It looks beautiful then it did yesterday." He said.

"Yea it does." I said.

"Alright I think we stood here long enough. How about you go back to your room and get dressed into different clothes. I will get dressed into something else also and meet you down at the kitchen door." He told me.

"Okay. See you there." I said.

I walked away from Yami and off the balcony, threw his room then out the door into the hallway. All of a sudden my heart felt heavy as I walked farther and farther away from Yami's room. I don't know what this feeling was but I could not understand. As I walked the feeling got worse, but then I was at my room. I walked in and walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer. I toke out a dark blue shirt and black pants. I toke off my old clothes and put the new ones one. When I was done getting dressed I walked out of my room and headed to the kitchen. As I walked my heart still felt heavy and I sill did not know why. I finally made it to the kitchen door and I did not see Yami there so I waited for him. I did not wait long, only a minute. I saw Yami walking down the hallway toward me, the heaviness in my heart was lifting away and I felt better about it. As Yami got closer I saw that he had a tan long sleeved shirt and dark purple pants. He had his dark red cape around his shoulders as usual.

"I did not keep you waiting long did I?" He asked.

"No not at all. I got here almost a minute ago." I told him.

"Ready to go inside to see what madness is going on?" He asked laughing.

"Yea." I answered laughing a little.

We walked into the kitchen to find everything actually calm. Mahad, Isis, and Joey where helping while I saw Kaiba sitting in the corner, his arms folded across his chest.  
"Guess you where put in time out?" Yami asked Kaiba.

"No. They just don't want me to help, especially what happened yesterday. I just decided to sit here and watch thats all." He told Yami.

"I see." Yami said.

We walked past Kaiba and walked up to Mahad.

"So what do you have today Mahad?" Yami asked.

"Eggs." He answered.

"You know how I like mine. What about you Yugi?" Yami asked him.

"I like them scrambled." I told him.

"Same as me. We will wait in the dinning room." Yami said.

We walked past Mahad and the others and walked into the dinning room. I walked to my usual seat while Yami sat at his.

"So Yugi what are you going to do today?" He asked me as he sat.

"Well I was thinking of going for another walk." I told him.

"You walking your horse again?" He wondered.

"No, but I want to check on him first. But mostly...I wanted...you to walk around with me also." I said blushing a little.

"Me?" He wondered.

"Yea. I just want you with me thats all." I told him.

"I would be glad to walk with you." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea of course. If you want me by your side then I will." He told me.

"Thank you." I said.

Then Isis and Joey walked out of the kitchen with the plate of eggs. We ate in silence until we where all finished. I ate a bit slower this time so that I was eating at the same speed as Yami and we finished at the same time. Yami stood up and walked over to Mahad and thanked him and I did the same. We walked out the dinning room and into the hallway.

"Do you want to go see your horse first?" Yami asked.

"Yes. We can go out into the court yard from the stables." I told him.

"Alright." He said.

We walked to the stables in silence. We got the the stables and walked over to Akemi and petted his nose.

"Hey boy." I said.

He whinnied. I looked over at Yami who was standing by another stall looking at it, it was empty. I walked up next to him and looked at the stall. It had a name plat on the stall door it read 'Shiroi'.

"Who's Shiroi?" I asked Yami.

"A friend." He answered sadly.

"Friend?" I wondered.

"She was my house when I was growing up. My father gave her to me as my 4th birthday present. I gave her the name Shiroi, which means white, and that is exactly what she was. Her coat was a beautiful color of white, she had a black nose print that when all around the bottom of her nose. We did a lot of things together. And when she was old enough to ride, I rode her almost everyday. She was the only friend I had and knew." He told me.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

He said nothing just staring into the empty stall. I then saw a tear roll down his check.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I told him.

Then I heard a voice that I was unfamiliar with.

"She got attacked." The voice said.

"Attacked?" I wondered.

Then Yami fell to his knees.

"Don't remind me of what happened, Akhenaden." He said with anger and sadness in his voice.

He cried. I looked over at the other end of the stables to find a man brushing another horse. He was waring a long tan rod and had gray hair which covered half his face and his one eye was the color of a dull blue.

"You must be Akhenaden?" I asked.

"Yes I am." He answered.

I looked back at Yami who was still on his knees crying

"_He really cared for his horse. She was his only friend."_ I thought.

"Come over here." Akhenaden said to me.

I walked over to him, away from Yami.

"What happened to Shiroi?" I whispered.

"It happened almost 3 years ago. She got attacked by a pack of about 4 wolves one night. They sneaked in past the gate and made it to the stables in the middle of the night. It was Yami who woke up and heard everything. He ran to the stables to find the wolves attacking Shiroi. One of the wolves toke a bit at her neck and she was dead. He was still under the curse at the time, so he got so mad at the wolves and transformed into his monster form and killed the wolves with his paws. When I got down here to the stalls I found blood everywhere and then I saw Yami laying next to Shiroi, hugging her neck, he was covered in blood and he was crying. It had been one of the worse days of his life. It was a nightmare for him and he does not want to be reminded of that dreadful day." He said to me while whispering.

"Oh my god, I would have never thought. She was a good friend of his and then he lost her." I said.

"Yea and ever since that night he finds it a nightmare." He said.

"I was there to remember." A another voice said.

I looked past Akhenaden to see another man. He had black hair and had brown eyes. He was waring a brown vest and brown pants.

"I know Karim." Akhenaden said.

"Who are you?" I asked the man.

"I am Karim. I am another one of stable men that work down here. And I was there that night also when ever that happened." He said.

"Well thank you for telling me the story but I need to get back to my horse and to help Yami." I said.

"Alright but it was nice to meet you finally." Karim said.

I walked away from them and walked up to Yami who was still crying on his knees. I knelled next to him and wrapped my arms around him and brought him closer to me. I rubbed his back and petted his head as he cried on my chest.

"Yami its alright. I'm here now, I'm here for you. It will be alright." I whispered.

He stopped crying and looked up at me.

"Thank you Yugi. You make me feel so much better. You make my nightmares go away." he told me.

"Well I'm glad that I do that for you." I said.

I held Yami then helped him stand up. I let him go and walked over to Akami.

"I will see you later boy." I told him and petted his nose.

I put on my coat then walked back over to Yami and grabbed his hand.

"Come on lets take a walk." I said.

"Alright." He said.

We walked hand and hand out the door and out to the snow covered courtyard. 

- End of Part 17-


	18. You Have A Heart

- Yami's Pov-

Me and Yugi walked out into the courtyard. We walked slowly around for a little bit in silence. I moved aside to what happened in th stables. Then Yugi broke the silence.

"It was fun sleeping in your bed last night. And I fell asleep quickly too, I usually don't." He told me.

Yugi stopped walking and I stopped too.

"Really? What made you fall asleep so fast?" I asked.

He lifted his hand up and placed it on my heart.

"The sound of your slow heart beat made me fall asleep. It is what made me fall deep asleep." He said.

I moved myself away from him and turned my back to him. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"I did not know I had a heart beat. Let alone a heart at all." I said.

Yugi walked around me and faced me again.

"Of course you do. Everyone does no matter who you are. You have to listen close enough." He said.

He placed his hand back on my chest. He grabbed my hand and placed it on his chest too.

"Close your eyes and you can hear." He told me.

We both closed are eyes and listened. I listened closely to Yugi's heart beat in his chest.

"_I hear it. Its slow and steady. I wonder if Yugi can hear mine at all?"_ I thought.

I moved my hand away and opened my eyes. Yugi keep his hand on my chest and keep his eyes shut still

"I can hear it. See you have one." He said.

"I guess I can believe you." I said.

"Then give me your hand." He told me.

I gave Yugi my hand and he placed it under his hand and onto my chest. He put his hand to top of mine and I closed my eyes again and listened. I could actually feel my heart beat in my chest! I never payed much attention to my heart so I never really thought about it

"Do you feel it?" Yugi asked.

"Yea I do. I actually do!" I said.

"Told you so." He said.

"I can see how you fell asleep last night." I said.

"Because to me its almost like a lullaby. It beats slow and with a wonderful rhythm." He told me.

I moved my hand from under Yugi's hand and placed my hand back on his chest.

"Yours is the same way. Except your heart is more pure then mine is." I admitted.

"You never know if your heart is pure or not, as long as you have a heart. Thats all that matters." He said.

"Your right. Thank you Yugi, you show me things I have never seen before." I said.

"I'm glad I bring you into the light." He told me.

He toke his hand off my chest and held it out to me.

"Come one lets finish are walk." He said.

I placed my hand in his.

"Sounds good." I said,

We started walking again. We walked in the snow hand in hand. Then it started to snow again. We both looked into the sky and looked at the snowflakes as they fell. Yugi put out his tongue and let a snowflake fall on it then disappear. I did the same and let a snowflake drop on my tongue and let it melt. I did not notice before but Yugi was gone from beside me and I could not see him. I then felt something cold hit the back of my head.. I heard someone laugh from behind me. I turned around to find Yugi laughing with a snowball in his hand. As he laughed I grabbed a hand full of snow and made it into a ball then threw it a Yugi. It hit him and the face, he stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Your going to get it now." Yugi said, joking.

He then threw the snowball that was in his hand and it hit me in the face.

"Hey! Now your going to get it." I said laughing.

I grabbed another hand full of snow and put in back into a ball. Before I could throw mine Yugi threw another one at me and hit my shoulder.

"Cheap shot! I was not ready!" I yelled.

He started to run and laugh, I ran after him.

"Come back here." I laughed.

I threw the snowball at Yugi and hit him on the back of the head. He stopped and turned around I could not stop and crashed into him. We fell into the snow, we where laying next to each other, laughing. We where having so much fun, I have not had so much fun in such a long time. Yugi toke some snow and threw it in my face, still laughing. I laughed still and threw some snow at him. We stopped for a moment to catch are breath and calm down. All we could hear was are breath from laughing so much and running around. I looked over at Yugi he was moving is arms threw the snow. He got up and looked down at the ground where he was just laying.

"I made a snow angel." He told me.

He looked over at me.

"You make one." He said.

"I don't know. I don't think I will make an angel, more like a devil." I said.

"Nonsense, everyone can make an angel. Just give it a try." He said.

I just rolled my eyes and did exactly what Yugi did. I got up from the ground and looked at it. I saw what looked like two angles in the snow. I looked over at Yugi and he was smiling at me.

"See told you." He told me.

"Yea I guess your right." I said.

"As long as your having fun." He said.

"I have never had this much fun in the snow before." I told him.

"Neither have I." He admitted.

As I looked at the ground still I felt something hit my face again. I moved snow away form my face and looked over at Yugi who was laughing again.

"Hey! Yugi! Don't make me mad!" I yelled.

"Sorry, I could not resist." He said laughing.

"Yugi I mean it! Stop laughing!" I screamed.

He still laughed and fell on the ground still laughing. I lost my temper, I transformed and jumped on top of Yugi. I growled in his face, showing my sharp long teeth. I let out a rawr in his face. He then head a frightened look on his face and fear in his eyes. He looked away from me and put his hands in front of his face.

"Yami. Please stop." He said.

I looked closer at his face and saw him crying. I stopped growling and backed away from Yugi, I looked at the ground and sat down. As I looked at the ground I started to cry.

"_I'm so sorry Yugi. Forgive me, I did not mean to scar you or to lose my temper against you."_ I thought.

Yugi sat up and looked at me. He saw me crying and he crawled over to me and sat next to me.

"Yami?" He said to me and started to lift his hand to touch me.

I moved away from him, and laid down in the snow and had my back facing him. I placed my head on top of my paws and looked at the snow in front of me. He crawled back over and sat next to me again.

"Please don't worry its my fault I should not have been laughing to make you mad. I forgive you, but do you forgive me?" He asked.

I lifted my head and looked at him.

"I do forgive you. But what if I lose myself again against you? I don't want to hurt you." I said.

"You wont hurt me because you know better." He told me.

"I hope I can believe you." I said sadly.

"Of course you can." He said.

He laid next to me and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Now can you please calm down?" He asked.

"Yes I can." I said and relaxed.

I closed my eyes and breathed slowly to steady myself. I could then fell myself starting to turn human again. After I was completely human I opened my eyes and looked at Yugi who still had his arms wrapped around my neck. He let go of me and stood up.

"Come on lets go inside. Its starting to get cold out here." He said.

I got up.

"Yea lets go." I said.

I held out my hand to him and he place his hand in mine. We walked toward a door that led right inside instead of going threw the stables.

"When we get inside we can go warm up by the fire in my sitting room." I told Yugi.

"That would be great. It will be nice to get warmed up." He said.

We walked into the castle, the door opened up into a hallway that was not far from my sitting room. We walked down the hall until we got to my sitting room. I opened the door to find Kaiba and Isis standing in front of the fireplace with a fire going. I quickly let go of Yugi's hand and continued to walked toward my two servants.

"Ah master you finally came in from outside." Kaiba said.

"Did you have fun?" Isis asked.

"Yes we did. We came here to warm up." I told them.

"I would think so. Thats why we have a fire going and I let 2 cups of hot tea for you also." Isis told me.

"And I left blankets on the chair next to the fireplace." Kaiba told me.

"Thank you both. Now go." I said.

They bowed and said nothing then left. After they left I grabbed Yugi's hand again and led him over to the fireplace.

"Let me take your coat off for you." I said and started to take his coat off.

"Thanks. Let me take off you cape for you then." He said.

I hanged Yugi's coat up on a coat rack then faced Yugi. He unclipped the gold pin that held the cape together. Then he toke the cape off and hanged it up next to his coat on the coat rack. Yugi moved in front of the fireplace and sat down on the floor and he looked at the fire. I got the cups of tea Isis left for us and grabbed the blankets. I handed a cup to Yugi and put the blanket around his shoulders.

"Thank you." He said.

I said nothing. I just sat down next to Yugi and put the blanket around my shoulders. I looked into the fire and we said nothing we just sipped are tea. I finished my tea and I then heard Yugi let out a sneeze.

"Are you getting sick?" I asked him.

"I might be. We where outside in the snow for a while." He answered.

"You might be right." I said.

Yugi then let out another sneeze. I moved closer to Yugi and wrapped my blanket around Yugi and myself. I wrapped my arms around his waist, I moved his head under my chin and against my chest. I then put my head on top of his.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Making you more warm. If you are sick then I want you to be warm." I told him.

"Then you would get sick to." He said.

"If I do then I wont mid. I usually don't get sick." I said.

"Thanks. I do feel a bit warmer now." He told me.

We sat there in silence as I looked into the fire. I held Yugi in my arms as I keep him warm. Then Yugi felt limp in my arm. I looked down at him to see him sleeping.

"_Guess being outside tired him out?"_ I asked myself.

I then started to feel sleepy, I closed my eyes, then feel asleep along with Yugi on the floor.

- End of Part 18-


	19. Fever

- Kaiba's Pov-

We left the masters sitting room, but as I left I stayed behind by the door. I stood up against the wall by the door and listened closely to what the master and Yugi where saying. After a while I heard nothing. I looked into the room and quietly walked in. I went behind the masters chair and peaked around it. I then saw the master and Yugi laying on the floor in front of the fireplace. The master had his arms wrapped around Yugi's waist with the blankets around them and they where asleep.

"_There is more going on here that no one else knows, except me. Maybe if I can get the others before they wake up they might finally believe me."_ I thought.

I slowly walked back to the door, but I was stopped.

"Kaiba?" I heard a voice say, it sounded angry.

I turned around to face my master standing in front of me.

"Oh...master. I...um." I started to say.

"I'm tired of your spying Kaiba. Stop. I don't want to catch you doing it again or I will put you in the dungeon." He told me.

"Yes master I am sorry. I promise I will not do it again." I promised

"I will take your word on that. Now leave the next time I want to see you is when dinner is ready." He said.

"Yes of course master." I said.

I then walked out the door and headed for the kitchen.

- Yugi's Pov-

I woke up on the floor in front of the fireplace. The blankets where still wrapped around me, but Yami was gone. I sat up and looked behind me to see Yami sitting in his chair. He had his legs crossed and his arms crosses across his chest, his head was down and his eyes where closed. He was not sleeping just keeping his eyes closed and listening. I looked away from him and into the fire.

"Sleep well?" I familiar voice asked me.

I turned back around to see Yami looking at me.

"Yea. I feel much better too." I told him.

"Well thats good." He said.

"Why are you sitting up there? Last I remember you where next to me." I wondered.

"I caught Kaiba spying on us while we where asleep. I stayed up to make sure no one bothered you while you sleep." He told me.

"Kaiba can be so annoying. I caught him spying too. It was this morning before we woke up we saw us sleeping together." I told him.

"I told him if I caught him spying again I would put him in the dungeon for punishment. What happens between you and me my servants can know but not by spying." He said.

I shivered for some reason I still felt a little cold.

"You still cold?" He asked me.

"Yea for some reason I still am." I told him.

He walked over to me and put his hand on my forehead.

"You feel warm, you must have caught a fever from being outside." He said.

"Maybe." I said.

He grabbed one of the blankets that was next to me and wrapped it around me.

"Lets take you to your room. I can take care of you there." He said.

He helped me up and we walked out of the sitting room and headed toward my room. As we walked we bumped into Isis.

"Oh master, Yugi. Where are you heading?" she asked.

"We are going to Yugi's room. He caught a fever and I want to take care of him in his room." Yami told her.

"Well then I will help you." she said.

"Thank you Isis. Maybe you can go get some cold water and a cloth to put on his forehead." He said.

"Yes master and I will meet you at his room soon." She told him.

She walked away from us and we continued to walk. We made it to my room where I got in bed and Yami put the covers on me. He placed his hand on my forehead again.

"You still feel warm. Hopefully you do no get any more hot. I don't want to see you too sick when you are in my care." He told me.

"Thank you Yami." I said.

"For what?" He wondered.

"For taking care of me." I told him.

Then Isis walked in. She carried a bucket with water.

"The master wound not be doing this for just anyone Yugi." She told me.

I looked over at Yami.

"Really?" I asked.

"I'm doing it because you are in my care and...you are special in someway to me." He admitted.

"Your important to him Yugi. He does not want to lose you." Isis said.

"_I had no idea I meant so much to Yami. He really cares about me."_ I thought.

Yami grabbed the cloth from the bucket and ringed it out then put it on my forehead.

"That feel better?" Yami wondered.

"Yes." I said.

"Think you will be okay when dinner is ready?" He asked.

"I should be. I might still have a fever but I should still be okay." I told him.

"Well at least your fever is not that bad." Isis said.

She looked at Yami.

"I must get back down to the kitchen to help Mahad. I will be up later to check on you." He told him.

"Alright Isis." Yami said.

Isis left and we where alone. Yami stood up and went to the other side of the bed and laid next to me under the covers.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I want to keep you warm and I figure my warmth could help." He said.

He got closer to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You are really warm." I told him.

I moved closer to him and his warmth.

"What Isis said before about you not doing this for just anyone. Do you really care that much for me?" I wondered.

"Yes of course I care for you. I care so much for you I don't want to see you sick or even hurt. Thats why I want to help you get better in any way I can. You mean so much to me Yugi that now I don't think that I could live on without you. You have shown me some many things that I have never even thought of considering." He told me.

"I don't think I could live with out you either." I said.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. We then heard a knock at the door. We let go of each other and Yami got up from the bed and walked over to the door and opened it. Shada was at the door.

"Dinner is ready master." He said.

"We will be down thank you." Yami said.

Shada left and Yami keep the door open. He walked back over to me.

"Dinners ready Yugi. Think you will be alright?" He asked.

"I should be okay." I said.

I moved the covers off me and sat up at the edge of the bed. Yami held his hand out to me.

"Let me help you up." He said.

I gave him my hand and he pulled me up. I did not let go of his hand and we walked out of my room and headed toward the kitchen. I lost my footing heading down one of the hallways but Yami was there to catch me.

"You alright?" he asked as he held me.

"Yea I'm fine thank you for catching me." I said.

I helped me up straight.

"Of course. I always be by your side." He said.

We continued walking and made it to the dinning room. We did not bother going threw the kitchen this time.

"Yugi come sit next to me for today. I want to keep a close eye you and I want to stay by your side still." He told me.

"Alright." I said.

I sat in a chair at the left of him. Kaiba was in the corner of the dinning room, he was leaning against the wall with his arms folded and his head down.

"_Guess he does not want to see Yami after what he said to him?"_ I thought.

Dinner when by quickly today. Mahad made soup for us but mostly for me to make me feel better. Me and Yami where done eating and where heading out to the hallway, until someone yelled from behind us. We turned around to see Shada.

"Master, if it is not all that trouble may I talk to you...alone?" He asked Yami.

"This better be important Shada. I don't want you waisting my time." He said.

"I assure you master it will not take long." He promised.

Yami turned toward me.

"Yugi stay here, I will be right back. And I promise I will be back to make sure your fever is going down." He promised.

"Alright." I said.

Yami turned around and walked with Shada back into the dinning room.

- Yami's Pov-

I walked away from Yugi leaving him alone in the hallway. I followed Shada into the dinning room again. He stopped suddenly in front of me and turned around to face me.

"Alright, Shada, what is it you want to talk about?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"Its my deepest apologies to interrupt you but I have an idea of how you can get closer to Yugi telling you he loves you." He told me.

"Go on...you got my attention." I said.

"Well what if we had a so called 'date' for you and him. You could dress up all nice and have fancy dinner and just be with each other for the day. Then after a while you can confess how you really feel about him and if he feels the same way about you." He explained to me.

I thought for a moment.

"Would we be alone? You will not spy on us?" I asked.

"No, master, we would not want to get in your way." He told me.

I thought more.

"Alright Shada I will do it and I think it will work, hopefully. I will do this 'date' with Yugi to see if he really feels the same way I do about him." I said.

"Good. When do you think we could do it?" He asked.

"First I want Yugi to get better and I will see how he feels after that. Then once he is better we will arrange everything." I told him.

"Sounds good master. Just come to me when you have a day. You can now return to Yugi." He said.

"I would be glad to." I said and turned around and headed out into the hallway.

"_I hope your idea works Shada."_ I thought.

I then saw Yugi leaning up against the wall, waiting for me.

- Yugi Pov-

I turned my head to see Yami walking toward me. My heart skipped a beat as I saw him walking.

"Told you I would come back." He said.

"And I waited ever minute." I told him.

"Well I promised didn't I?" He wondered.

"Yes you did. So what did you talk about?" I asked.

"Nothing important. Just some idea about something. It does not pertain to you don't worry." He told me.

"Oh...alright." I said.

He walked up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Come on. Lets get you back to your room. That fever is not going away itself." He said.

We walked down the hallway toward my room. We made it to my room where I got back in bed. Yami got next to me in bed again like he did that last time.

"I'm glad your the one taking care of me Yami." I told him.

"Really? Why?" He wondered.

"Because I feel like you the only one that really cares. There is other people but I feel you the one that cares the most out of all of them." I explained.

"You really believe that?" He asked.

"Yes of course I do. Don't you?" I wondered.

"I don't know. If you believe that then I do too." He said.

I smiled and hugged Yami. He was surprised at first but hugged me back and pulled me closer.

"Yugi I have been wondering. I remember from before that you said you had a friend form your village but turned weird after a while, right?" He said.

"Yea what about it?" I wondered.

"What happened to your friend? What did they do to make you think they where weird?" He asked.

"Tea was my friend. She was the only friend I know for as long as I can remember, but before I came here she told me that she loved me. I told her that I did not love her I just liked her as a friend. And if I can guess, she probably wants me to marry her, but thats not happening. She does what ever she wants to get something she wants. She almost killed someone before because she found out I was talking to some other girl besides her. She is obsessed with me. I just don't hope she finds out about you because I don't know what she will do to you if she does and I don't want you hurt because of me. If she does not go after you then she will go after me. I don't really want to call her a friend anymore." I explained.

"I find her kind of weird too. If she ever did go after you, I would protect you. Even if I lost my life to her." He said.

"If she goes after you then I will protect you too." I said.

"I think if she ever went up against me I think she would be dead with one swipe of my paw." He joked.

"Maybe, but I would not underestimate her she is like a fox, tricky and smart." I toke him.

"Even so, she would be no match for me." He said confidently.

"Yea I guess your right." I said.

I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heart. It was slow and steady as usual and every beat drifted me closer to sleep.

"_I don't know how or why but every time I sleep next to Yami he makes my nightmares go away. I'm glad to know him. Also I think my feelings for him are starting to change, I'm starting to like him more and more. I'm not sure if my feelings will go further but for now, Yami is just a really close friend of mine."_ I thought to myself.

It was not long before I was completely asleep in his arms.

- Yami's Pov-

I felt Yugi go limp in my arms.

"_He fell asleep. He must be really tired."_ I thought.

I looked down at him and he looked so peaceful.

"_Tea. I must remember that name. I will not let her have him or do anything to him. He does not want her and does not want her as a friend. I'm the only one for him, and I just hope he thinks so."_ I thought.

I got up slowly to make sure to not wake up Yugi. I placed him slowly on the bed and walked over to the windows and looked out at the setting sun.

"I promise Yugi, by my life, I will protect you no matter what." I whispered.

I looked back at Yugi who was sill asleep. I walked over to him and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Yugi." I whispered in his ear.

I walked toward the door and opened it.

"I will always keep my promise, no matter where I am. Even if I die trying to protect you." I said looking back over my shoulder at Yugi.

I walked out the door and closed it behind me and walked down the hallway away from Yugi's room.

- End of Part 19-


	20. Nightmare

- Yami's Pov-

I continued walking threw the hallways of my castle, I wanted to stretch my legs. I was heading back toward Yugi's room when I saw Isis and Shada walking in front of me.

"Isis." I said as a walked toward them.

They stopped and turned around to face me.

"Master? I thought you where in Yugi's room taking care of him?" She wondered.

"Yes I was, but he fell asleep and I wanted to stretch my legs so I went for a little walk." I explained.

"I see. How is Yugi by the way?" She asked.

"He's fine. He's almost better, but I will have to see how he feels in the morning." I said.

"So do you think my plan will still work?" Shada asked.

"Yes I still do believe. And maybe we can arrange everything. Not for tomorrow but maybe the day after." I told him.

"Alright I will make sure to tell everyone." Shada said.

He walked off. I turned toward Isis.

"By the way Isis do you know what it will be like the last two days?" I asked.

"Why are you asking me?" she wondered.

"Because you are the one that nows stuff about the weather. With your powers you can see the future, well maybe not that far future but you can tell the weather." I said.

"I can and all I can tell you is that it will be hot tomorrow and will melt the snow. While the day after it will be warm and it will rain during the night." She said.

"Thank you Isis that is all I wanted to know. And by the way I saw Joey playing in the hallways again. He thinks he can hid in the dark from me but I have good eye sit and I can hear vary well. I think you better find him and put him back in bed."I said.

"Joey? Again? What am I going to do about that boy." She said running past me.

She ran down another hallway and out of site. I continued to walk until I was finally back to Yugi's room. I stood behind the door and listened to see if Yugi was still sleeping. I put my ear up against the door and listened. All I could hear was the sound of Yugi's calm breathing. Once I knew he was still asleep I opened the door and walked in. I could see Yugi still asleep in bed, he was still in the same position I left him in. I walked to the bed and got back in the same spot I was usually in. I put my hand to Yugi's forehead to see if his fever has gone down. His still had a little fever but it was not as bad as it was before so he was getting better and that was good. I wrapped my arms around his waist and tried to fall asleep.

"I will always keep my promise Yugi." I whispered.

I then shut my eyes and feel asleep with Yugi in my arms.

~~~ Yami's Dream~~~

I was in the dark, I had no idea where I was. It was then I light appeared out in front of me. In the light on the floor laid Yugi. I ran over to him to find him laying in blood, there was a stab wound at his side and a knife laying next to him. He opened his eyes but they where mostly shut.

"Yugi! Who did this to you!" I screamed.

He brought me closer to him.

"Tea." he whispered in my ear.

"Tea? Where is she? I will tear her apart!" I yelled.

"I don't know where she is." Yugi said.

"Yugi, shh, don't say anything. I'm here now everything will be okay." I told him.

He just smiled at me. He started to close his eyes slowly and then all the way. I could not feel him breath anymore, he was gone! I started to cry.

"Yugi! Yugi! Please don't leave me!" I screamed.

I yelled at him but it was too late he was gone. Tears rolled down my checks. I got angry and put my hands into fists. I then heard a laugh from behind me. I let Yugi go and stood up.

"Who are you!" I yelled.

"I am Tea. The one who killed your Yugi." I heard the voice say.

"Why would you do this!" I asked.

"Because he betrayer me. He went behind my back and went with you when I was the only person right for him. I killed him because if I could not have him no one can. So much for your promise to keep him safe." She explained.

"Shut up! Come out and fight me you coward! You hid in the dark, come out here!" I yelled.

"There is no need to fight you. I will fight you in good time." she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

But I heard no answer I was alone now in the dark with no one by me.

~~~ Dream Ends~~~

I woke up, shooting my eyes open. I looked over at Yugi who was still asleep in my arms. I let out a sigh to to find out he was okay.

"What a horrible nightmare. I hope that never happiness, ever." I whispered.

I calmed down and laid back down in Yugi's bed and when back to sleep.

I had that dream again, and woke up every time and always looking over at Yugi to see if he was okay. I just stayed awake the whole night watching over Yugi to make sure that nightmare did not come true. I then saw the light of the sun coming over the hills. Yugi then started to wake up.

- End of Part 20-


	21. Idea

- Yugi's Pov-

I woke up to find Yami awake next to me. He was sitting up and his back was against the headboard while from his waist down he was under the blanket. I sat up and put my back against the headboard.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" I asked him.

"No. I did not sleep that good. I keep having this nightmare last night every time I had it I woke up. So I stayed awake." He told me.

"What did you dream about?" I wondered.

He looked away from me and looked out the window. His hands where into fists. A single tear then rolled down his cheek.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just thinking about it makes me scared." He said.

"What could be so terrifying that it would make you this scared?" I asked, almost yelling at him.

He looked at me then toke a long pause.

"Losing you. You dieing in front of me and not being able to help you. I don't want that nightmare coming true" He told me as another tear fell.

I looked into his eyes and I could see he really was scared of his nightmare and of it coming true.

"So your dream...was about me?" I asked, worried about him.

"Yes and you where stabbed by someone. You told me who it was just before...you died...in my arms." He said sadly.

More tears fell from his eyes.

"Who would stab me?" I wondered.

"Tea. She did it because she told me that if she could not have you no one could." He explained with anger in his voice.

"That sounds like something she would say." I said.

"The dream was like my promise being broken." He muttered.

"Promise?" I wondered.

"Yes. Last night, while you where asleep, I made a promise to you." He told me.

"You did?" I questioned him.

"Yea. I promised...to protect you with all my life no matter what, even if I died trying." He said,

"You promised that to me?" I asked almost starting to cry, but held the tears back.

He grabbed both my hands so they where in his. I blushed a little.

"Yes and I will always keep that promise no mattter where you are. If you where right next to me or miles away. As long as your heart beats...i will always be there for you." He said as he placed one of his hands on my heart.

"Always?" I said starting to cry.

"Always. If I ever lost you Yugi I don't know what I would do. I don't know how I would survive." He said starting to cry again lowering his head.

I lifted his head up and wiped his tears away.

"I will never leave you Yami. Until you send me away then that will be the only time." I told him.

"Thank you, Yugi." He said.

He hugged me placing his head on my shoulder and I blushed even more. He moved his head up so his red crimson eyes meet mine. He held his hands at my waist.

"Do you feel any better then you did yesterday?" He asked.

"Yes much better, but I still think I have a little fever. It should be gone soon." I told him.

"Good. What to go downstairs to see what Mahad has today for breakfast?" He asked me.

"Sure." I answered.

He let go of my waist and got out of bed. He walked to the other side of the bed to help me up. Not letting go of his hand we walked to the kitchen. When we got there, Yami let go of my hand. We saw Mahad by he stove while Isis and joey where next to him. Joey was complaining to Isis.

"Mom do I have to help?" He wined.

"Yes! I told you over a hundred times to not go playing around the hallways at night past your bed time. So this is your punishment. You will help Mahad cook and help me clean for today." He told him.

"Fine." He sighed and helped Mahad start breakfast.

We walked over to them and Isis greeted us.

"Ah! Well, well what do we have here? Welcome sleepy heads your finally awake." She said laaughing a little.

"He was awake before I was." I told her, almost starting to laugh along with her.

"Well he must have waited till you got up." He said.

Isis walked closer to Yami.

"Thank you for telling me about Joey last night." He said softly.

"Your welcome. Can't let that boy get away with everything." He said softly also.

"Yes I know. I letting him help Mahad and me today, so he should be busy." She said.

"Thats good. We will be in the dinning room." Yami said.

We walked into the dinning room. We both sat down in are chairs and waited.

"What did Joey do last night?" I asked Yami.

"I toke a walk last night after you feel asleep and while I was walking back to your room I could hear Joey playing and runnign aournd in the hallway. He was mostly following me." He said.

"Really?" I wondered.

"Yea. Then I found Isis and told her. She went racing after him." He told me.

"Wow. You must have really good hearing?" I told him.

"I do. Even out of my monster form I can still hear, smell, and see vary well." He said.

"I guess its not easy keeping secrets from you?" I joked.

"Guess not." He laughed.

We sat there and laughed for a moment unil Joey and Mahad came out of the kitchen with breakfast. We ate in silence until we where all done. Then Isis and Joey toke are plates away. We sat there a little while just looking at each other until Yami broke the silence.

"Its suppose to be warm today Yugi. What do you want to do?" He asked me.

"I want to stay inside today. Even if it is warm I still have a little fever." I told him.

"True." He paused for a moment to think. "I know! How about me and you go to the collecton room for the whole day? I can show you all the best cards. Then when we are done we can duel for a little bit. How about that?" He asked.

"That sounds like a good idea. But lets change into some different cloths first. I want to get clean ones on." I told him.

"Alright. When I'm done I will meet you at your room or do you think you can find you way yourself to the collection room?" He said,

"I should be able to find my way." I told him.

"Alright, but if you get lost just yell my name. I should be able to find you." he said.

"Alright I'll remember that." I said.

We both got up from are seats and walked out of the dinning room. We walked down the same hallways together until we came to a cross in the hall. I had to go right to my room, but Yami had to go left.

"We leave off here. Don't worry I will meet you back by the door of the collection room." Yami told me.

"Alright, see you there. I will call you if I get lost." I said.

"I will be lisening." he said.

We both walked down the separate hallways. I looked back once but Yami was already gone. I finally made it to my room and put some new cloths on. I put on a short sleeved gray shirt and black pants. Once I was done getting dressed I headed back out into the maze of hallways. At first I knew where I was going but I think I made a wrong turn some where and was in a hallway I did not recognize. I got scared at fisrt but I remembered what Yami told me.

"_I have to call out his name."_ I remembered.

"Yami! Help!" I screamed.

- Yami's Pov-

I got to my room and put new cloths on. I put on a baggy longsleaved black shirt. I cold not find a pair of pants so I put on a clean pair of ripped purple shorts, which at one time where pants but got torn apart when I transformed when I was wearing them. I did not put my cape back on I just left it on the floor. I walked out of my room and headed fro the collection room. I got to the door and waited till Yugi arrived. I leaned against the wall with my arms folded across my chest. I then heard my name.

"Yami! Help!" I heard someone yell.

The sound of my name was faint but I could hear it.

"Yugi? He must have gotten lost?" I wondered.

I moved from my position on the wall and walked down the end of the hallway. I heard my name being called again.

"Yami!" The voice yelled.

I followed the voice and started to run to where I heard my name being called.

"Yami!" The voice yelled again.

This time it was closer. I was on the right track. I turned down another hallway and saw Yugi standing there with a confused look on his face.

- Yugi's Pov-

I heard footsteps off to my right. I froze for a moment but then saw Yami running down the hallway towards me.

"Yami! You found me!" I yelled happily.

"Told you I would be able to." He said.

"Figures. Can you take me to the collection room now? I called you because I did not know where I was." I told him.

"Thats why I'm here. What are friends for? Come one lets go. Just be glad I have good hearing or I would never be able to find you." He said.

He held out his hand to me and I toke it. He lead me threw the hallways till we go to the door of the collection room. Yami let go of my hand and held the door open for me. When I walked inside I was again amazed. Me and Yami shared this room now. He asked me the first time we came here. I finally said yes after Yami gave me the Millennium Puzzle. I still have the Millennium Puzzle, but it was in my room, I forgot to put it on when I left the room in a hurry to meet Yami. I now treasured the puzzle, always keeping it safe. Yami gave it to me to remember him in someway and I will never forget that day when Yami gave it to me. I looked around the room still, until Yami got me out of my moment of awe.

"Yugi?" He said.

"What?...Huh?...Oh sorry Yami, I'm still amazed by this room." I told him.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Come with me Yugi, I want to show you the most powerful and rarest cards in this collection." He said waving to me to follow him.

We walked to the middle of the room where there was a medium sized table with glass on top of it. Yami walked over to the table, I stood next to him. I looked down at the table to see 3 Duel Monster cards under the glass.

"What are they?" I asked Yami.

"These are the e Egyptian God Cards. The most powerful cards in the game. These are so special I keep them together and separate them from the other cards. Which is why they are on this table." He told me.

"Wow! Why don't you use them?" I wondered.

"Because I don't want to. I just have them for the collection itself but I do use them every once and a while." He said.

"What are there names?" I asked looking back at the cards.

He started with the red one on the far left.  
"This one is Slifer The Sky Dragon. He's the first one I ever got." He told me.

He then pointed to the next one in the middle, which was blue.

"This is Obelisk The Tormentor." He said.

He pointed to the last one on the far right, color of yellow.

"Now this one is the most powerful out of the 3. this is the Wing Dragon of Ra." He said.

"Wow they are amazing!" I said with excitement.

"I know." Yami replied to my excitement.

"I have an idea. Put the god cards in your deck and duel me. I want to see how they work." I said.

"I don't know Yugi." He said thinking hard about it.

"Come on just this once." I begged.

I just looked at him, almost giving him puppy eyes.

"Please?" I begged again.

"Alright, but just this once." He said giving in.

He lifted the glass off the table and grabbed the 3 cards.

"Come on, lets go to the Dueling Room." He said.

He grabbed my wrist with his other hand and lead me out of the room and to the dueling room right next door. He let go of my wrist and opened the door and we walked in.

"Your deck is still where you left it." He told me.

I remembered where it was and walked over to the shelf and had my deck sitting right next to Yami's. I grabbed my deck off the shelf and sat down at the dueling table. Yami grabbed his deck and sat down across from me. He put the God cards in his deck then shuffled it.

"We will play until you play all the God cards." I told him.

"Alright." He agreed.

We dueled 3 times in a row. He played one god card each game, I lost all 3 times. He played Obelisk the first time. Then Slifer the next time and played Ra in the last duel. Each one more powerful then the next. All having unbelievable powers that I could not compete with.

"Those cards are really powerful." I told him.

"Told you so." He said.

He was looking threw his deck and taking out the God cards. He got up and put his deck back on the shelf. I followed behind him and put mu deck back right next to his. He then walked out of the room with me right behind him, he walked back into the collection room. He walked to the middle of the room where the table was and put the God cards back under the glass. As he put the cards back I saw a shelf over at the side of the room with cards stacked on top of it. I walked over to it a\to find a deck on the self. I picked it up and looked threw it. The first cards I saw where 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons'. They where vary rare cards.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked behind me.

I Jumped, almost dropping all the cards. I turned around to see Yami behind me.

"Whose deck is this?" I asked.

"It's Kaiba's." He answered.

"Kaiba's?" I wondered.

"Yea. He leaves it here in this room. He duels ever once and a while." He told me.

"Really? Does anyone else duel?" I asked.

I turned around and put Kaiba's deck back on the shelf.

"Yes. Joey has a deck also." He told me.

"Joey duels?" I asked shoked.

"Yea, but he keeps his deck in his room." I said.

"Awsome. I should ask to duel him at sometime." I said.

"And he might agree." He said.

We then heard a knock at the door. We walked to the door while Yami opened the door. We saw Shada standing out in the hallway.

"Sorry for interrupting you master." He said with a bow.

"You weren't interrupting anything, Shada. What is it that you want?" Yami asked.

"I came to tell you that dinner is ready." Shada said.

"Alright. We will be down." Yami told him.  
Shada bowed again, then left. Yami turned around to face me.

"Ready to go down and eat?" He asked me.

"Yes. I can't believe we spent all this time down here." I said.

"Time can fly when your having fun." He said.

He grabbed my hand.

"Guess so." I said.

We walked out of the room and headed into the dinning room. We sat down in are seats and waited till the food came. When the food did come we ate in silence until we where all done. Yami got up from his chair and walked over to me.

"Come with me." He said.

I walked by him in the hallway as we headed to his room.

"_Guess he wants to watch the sun set?"_ I thought.

We got to Yami's room and he walked to the balcony. He stood on the balcony with his arms on the railing and looked out at the sun. I came up next to him and looked out along with him. We just stood there as the sun went behind the hills. Yami moved his hand closer to mine but blushed then moved his hand back.

"So...Yugi, do you feel any better?" He asked still blushing.

"Yea, a lot better. I think my fever is completely gone." I told him.

"Well thats good. At least your better." Yami said smiling a little.

I smiled back at him.

"Yea." I replied back.

The sun was gone now and the moon was out. I looked up at the stars and saw them shine brightly. After a while I gave out a little yawn.

"Tired?" Yami asked.

"A little." I relpied.

"What to go to your room and go to bed?" He asked.

I yawned again and nodded. Yami held his hand out to me.

"I'll walk you back." He said.

I toke his hand and we walked off the balcony and out of his room into the hallway. He walked with me to my room and then I got in bed. Yami pulled the covers on me. He turned around to leave but I wrapped my arms around his waist. He looked back at me.

"Yugi?... What are you doing?" he asked with a surprised face.

"Please don't go. Can you stay here for a little while longer?" I asked.

He paused for a moment.

"Sure." He said.

I toke my arms off him and patted the empty space on the other side of the bed, to tell Yami to lay there. He went to the other side of the bed and laid down with his head against the headboard. I moved closer to him and laid my head on his chest.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?" He asked.

"For staying with me. I like falling asleep next to you" I said blushing a little.

"Really?" He wondered.

"Yes, I like the feel of your warmth next to me and the sound of your heart beat before I fall sleep." I told him.

Yami said nothing. He just wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I buried my head in his chest and taking in his sweet smell of roses. I grabbed onto his shirt, not letting him go. He put his head on top of mine. I then listened carefully to his heart that beat slowly in his chest, drifting me closer to sleep. I then closed my eyes all the way and fell asleep.

- Yami's Pov-

Yugi's grip loosened from m shirt and he fell limp in my arms. He was fully asleep and his breathing was slow and calm, and I still held him in my arms. I bent my head down and kissed his forehead.

"Good night." I whispered.

I put my head up and just looked down at Yugi sleeping.

"_I wish things would stay this way. I have to tell Yugi soon how I feel about him, but if I tell him would he return my fellings? I know deep down that Yugi has feelings for me, just as I do for him. But what keeps me wondering is, will Yugi except me?"_ I thought.

I looked out the window and sighed.

"I have to tell him tomorrow." I whispered.

I let go of Yugi and slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake him up. I headed for the door and walked out into the hallway. I needed to find Shada, I need to talk to him about tomorrow. I walked threw the hallways looking for Shada. Just as I was about to give up I saw him walking sown the hallway towards me.

"Shada!" I yelled so he could hear me.

I ran up to him.

"Master? Is there something you need?" He asked.

"No, I just want to talk to you." I said.

"About my idea for tomorrow?" He wondered.

"Yes, I want to go with your idea for this 'date' with Yugi. I figured that tomorrow I could tell how I feel about him and maybe he will tell me the same." I told him.

"Alright master. I will range everything and maybe it will work for you and Yugi." He said.

He walked past me and turned down another hallway. I walked to my room, but before I opened the door I thought about Yugi and that he would wake up without me there. Well it was only for tonight. I walked into my room and got in bed.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." I said.

I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

- End of Part 21-


	22. Will You Go On A Date With Me?

- Yugi's Pov-  
I woke up in the morning to find Yami not laying next to me. I sat up in bed and looked around to see if Yami was somewhere in my room, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
"He must have left when i fell asleep?" I said.  
I felt a little sad not waking up in Yami's arms this morning. I got up out of bed and stretched.  
"He must have gone to his room to sleep? Maybe I will find him there?" I wondered.  
I headed for my door. I opened it and walked down the hallway to Yami's room. When I got to Yami's door I stopped and thinked.  
_"Should i knock first or just head in?"_ I asked myself.  
"MaybeI should listen first to see if he is still asleep." I said.  
I put my ear up agianst the door and listened. All I could hear was the soft snore of Yami stll sleeping. I opened his door slowly and quietly and walked inside. I looked over at the bed to see Yami sound asleep under the covers of his bed, he snored slofly. I looked over at the French door of Yami's room and saw the rose on the table glowing bright red. I know now to never touch the rose, unlike what happened the last time i tried to touch it. I got Yami all mad and he scared me away into the woods where he eventually saved me from the wolves, getting hurt in the process of protecting me. That moment in the woods where I was all alone and I could not do anyting to get the wolves away from me and Akemi. Then I felt safe after Yami arrived, even thought I did not know it was him at the time. I don't know what that feeling was when I finally felt safe in his presence, but allI know is that, now, that feeling has grown. That feeling of being protected and maybe even loved by someone wor really cares. I think I really am starting to have feelings for Yami, now that i really think about it.  
"Yugi?" I heard someone say.  
I turned around to see Yami awake in bed. He was sitting up looking at me as he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes.  
"Yugi, is that you? What are you doing up here?" He asked, sleeply.  
He yawned waiting for my answer.  
"I...woke up and found you not next to me. So I figured you had gone to you room. So I came up here to see." I told him.  
"You could have knoked first." He said.  
"You where sound asleep. I could not wake you up. You looked so peaceful." I said.  
He blused a little from my comment about him sleeping.  
"Oh...well...I think that is alright then." He said.  
Yami got up out of bed and walked over to me. He looked at me then to the rose on the table then back to me.  
"What are you dong by the rose?" He asked with a mad glare.  
"Don't worry i learned my lesson the last time. I just wanted to look at it. I find it vary beautiful." I said.  
"It is beautiful, but it is also deadly." He said touching the glass.  
I placed my hand on top of his that was on the glass. He looked at me in shock, but I still looked at the rose, he then turned back to the rose. We stood there for a moment, just looking at the rose with are hands touching. We both moved are hands away from the glass, but still looked at the rose, until I asked Yami something.  
"This was the rose that was in your hair when the magician put the curse on you, right?" I asked.  
"Yes it was." He said with sad eyes.  
I looked at him, into his crimson eyes, and saw him holding back tears.  
_"I should not have said anything to bring that memery back up of that day. I should know better that he does not like to think of that day. He was emotional the same way when Yami told me the story first time."_ I thought.  
A tear escaped his eys. I reached my hand over to his face and whipped the tear away.  
"I'm sorry. I should not have said anything." I told him.  
He turned to look at me and smiled a little.  
"Its okay. I don't mind it as much anymore." He said.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Yes. Ever since I meet you I do no mind that many things anymore that haunted me from my past." He told me.  
I just smiled. He looked away from me and looked out the French door. I knew what he was thinking.  
"Do you want to look at the sun?" I asked.  
"Just for a little bit. Then we can go downstairs." He said.  
"Sounds good." I said.  
We walked out onto the balcony and we looked out at the hills. We watched the sun as it came up from behind the hills. We stood in silance as the colors of the sky changed. As the sun was fully out from behing the hills Yami finally broke the silence.  
"Lets go downstairs to breakfast. They are probly waiting for us." He said.  
"Alright." I said.  
He grabbed my hand and we walked out of his room and into the hallway.  
"I have something to talk to you about." He said as we walked down the hallway.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"I will tell you after breakfast." He said.  
"Oh...okay." I said sadly.  
_"I wonder what he wants to talk about?"_ I wondered in my head.  
We finally got to the kitchen and we saw Mahad and Joey over by the stove, Isis was cleaning a counter top. Kaiba was there! I did not even se him all yesterday and Yami probly didn't either. Ever since Yami told Kaiba not to spy on me and him anymore, it seams he is being causas about what he does now. Plus he probly did not want to see Yami hen he made him so mad.  
"Hi Kaiba." I said waving to him.  
He said nothing. He just snortedand turned aorund in the chair so his back was toward me. I wanted to say something eles, but Yami put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Ignore him. He is still a little mad at me. Plus he is a big hot head if you catch him in a bad mood." H said whispering to me so Kaiba could no hear.  
I laughed a little from the comment. We walked over to Mahad and Joey. We saw Joey helping Mahad with cooking, again.  
"Hi Mahad, Joey." Yami said.  
"Hello, master." They both said, Joey had a smile on his face.  
"Joey i thought you where only helping Mahad for only one day?" Yami asked.  
Jopey smiled at Yami's question.  
"I was, but I found it really fun. I like helping Mahad. I want to be a great cool like him." He said, still smileing.  
"Thats great Joey." I said smiling with him.  
"Yea, it seems like you found your place in the castle." Yami said.  
"You beat! Mahad is going to tach me everything he knows. Right, Mahad?" Joey asked turning toward Mahad.  
"Yep. If you feel like you watn to do this?" He asked looking down at Joey.  
"I do! I do!" Joey said, almost jumping with excitment.  
"Alright, alright. The is no need to be jumpy." Mahad said grabing Joey's shoulders.  
"He clearly does like hleping you. We will leave now so you canget back to work." Yami said.  
Mahad and Joey bowed. We walked to the dinning room and sat down.  
"It's good that Joey know what he want to do now." I said as we waited.  
"Yes it is. We have been trying to find what he can do in the cstle, but never showed that he like anything. It is good to see that he likes working with Mahad." Yami told me.  
"Yea." I said.  
We sat for a little while longer until Isis and Joey came out with breakfast.

- Yami's Pov-  
In the middle of breakfast while me and Yugi where still eating. I toke my last bit then I saw Shada standing in the doorway of the dinning room. He waved to me to come talk to him.  
"Excuse me for a moment." I said getting up from my chair.  
I walked up to Yugi. I put my hand on his cheek, making him blush a little.  
"Stay here. I will be right back." I told him.  
I moved my hand away and walked to where Shada was standing in the hallway. He bowed when I stopped in front of him.  
"What is is that you want, Shada?" I asked.  
He stood up.  
"Sorry for interupting breakfast master, but i wanted to tell you that everthing is ready for later this afternoon." He told me.  
"Good. I was going tell Yugi about tonight, but I will wait tell he is finished. I am already done with my breakfast." I said.  
"Of course master." He said with another bow.  
"Come into the dinning room with me. I need someone there soI don't mess up." I told him.  
"Sure, master. I would gladly come." He said.  
We walked back into the dinning rooom. I sat back in my chair while Shada stood next to me. My plat was gone and so was Yugi's.  
"Yugi, I...want to talk to you?" I said.  
He turned his head.  
"Me? I did not do anything wrong, did I?" He asked.  
"No, not at all. I just want to tell you of plans that I have for later...for you and me to do." I said.  
"Oh. So what is it that you have planed?" He asked, releaved.  
"I...um..." I said fumbling, not able to get the words out.  
Then Shada used his power to talk in my mind.  
_"Go ahead master. It will be alright."_ He said  
I blused a little for what I was about to say.  
"Uh...I wanted to..um...have a little...'date' with you.'" I finally said geting all of the words out.  
Yugi blushed.  
"Wi-With me?" He asked.  
"Y-Yea...for dinner...just you and me." I said, still blushing.  
"Yami...I would love to." He said happily.  
"Really?" I wondered with excitment.  
"Yea. It sounds nice." He said.  
I was so shoked Yugi said yes to the 'date'. It was so happy. I turned to Shada.  
"Shada. Could you explane what we are doing?" I asked.  
"Yes, master." He answered.  
He turned toward Yugi.  
"Master does not know yet about what I am about to say. So its best if you both listen." Shada said.  
"Of course Shada. Does everyone eles know?" I asked.  
"Yes they do." He answered.  
"Good. Continue." I said.  
Shada nodded.  
"The 'date' will just be for dinner onword. After dinner you can do what ever you want. You can dress up if you wish to. Of course Mahad, with the help of Joey, will make dinner. We will not bother you afterwords, unless you need us." He looked at me, "And I asure you master, Kaiba will not spy." He said.  
"Thank you, Shada." I said.  
He bowed.  
"So Yugi...does the idea sound good?" I asked.  
"Yes, really good. I can't wait." He said excited.  
"Well its not till later on so we have plenty of time till then." I said.  
"Yea. So what do you want to do till then?" Yugi asked.  
"How about we go for a walk in the Court Yard? You can can take your horse if also." I said.  
"That sounds nice." Yugi agreed.  
"Its nice outside, but there is a cold breeze, so you still need a jaket. I don't watn you getting a fever again." I told him.  
"Alright." He said.  
We stood up from are seats and headed to the stables. We got there and Yugi greated his horse.  
"Hey boy. How are you?" He said petting the horse's nose.  
It whinned at him, he laughed to see his horse to happy.  
"Thats my boy. What to go for a walk? You need one." He said.  
The horse nodded.  
"Alright then." Yugi siad.  
He put the rains on the horse and walked him out of the stall. I patted the horse on its shoulder. It turned toward me, it sniffed me. The horse put its head up against my arm.  
"He seemes to liek you, Yami." Yugi said giggling a little.  
The horse nugged my hand.  
"He wants you to pet him." Yugi told me.  
I petted the horse on its nose and it whinned at my touch. Then it pulled away and put its head on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi hugged his horse around its neck. Then it turned to me again.  
"You like Yami, don't cha boy?" He aske the horse.  
The horse whinned and nodded its head.  
"Well its official Yami, Akemi won't leave you alone becasue he likes you to much." He told me.  
I petted the horse on its neck.  
"Guess so." I said.  
"He does not really like stranger, but I guess seeing you so many times he got use to you." Yugi told me.  
"Maybe." I said.  
"You can walk him if you want. He will let you." He said.  
He held the rains out to me.  
"Sure." I said.  
I grabbed the rains and walked the horse out to the Court Yard. We walked on until the horse nugged me in teh back, almost making me fall.  
"Hey! What was that for! You almost made me fall!" I yelled making the horse back up a little from me with its head down.  
Yugi put a hand on my shoulder and smiled.  
"Now, Yami, don't get mad at Akemi. He does that to have fun bacause I laugh evertime he does it." He told me.  
"Sorry, I didn't know." I turned toward the horse,"Sorry for yelling at you Akemi." I apologized.  
The horse put its head back up and whinnied as put his head on my shoulder.  
"He forgives you." Yugi said.  
After the picked up its head from my shoulder we continuted are walk.

-End Of Part 22-


	23. The Date

- Yugi's Pov-

/Couple Hours Later/

Me and Yami spent almost the whole afternoon walking around the Court Yard. It was not until Shada came up to us and told us to get ready for are 'date'.

When I opened my door to my room I found a nice outfit on my bed. I got closer to it and there was a not on it. The outfit was all yellow except for the belt, which was red. The top of the outfit was no sleeved and vary baggy looking along with the pants. There was also gold painted bracelets and armbands. I picked up the note which read,

Dear Yugi,

Isis made this outfit for you so you could look nice for the master. Please wash up before coming down and putting the outfit on.

-Shada

I picked up the outfit and looked at it.

"Isis made this? Its really nice, I like it." I said.

I put the outfit back down on the bed and headed to the bathroom that was in my room. I went to the bathtub and started the water filling it up, putting vanilla scented bubbles along with it. I sat in the tube for a while, it wasn't until now I seen what it looked like. The walls where a light blue and there was a mirror hanging on the wall. The room was not really that big because of only the bathtub being in the room. I washed my hair along with my body, then I was done and got out and wrapped a towel around me. I grabbed the outfit on my bed and put it on. Once I had it on I looked in the mirror. I slipped the gold painted bracelets on my writs and arms. I grabbed the Millennium Puzzle and put it around my neck. I then heard a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I yelled so they could hear me from behind the door.

The door opened and Isis walked into my room. I turned around from the mirror to look at her.

"It looks good on you." She told me.

"Really?" I asked blushing a little.

"Yes and I'm sure the master will like it as well." She said.

"Did you make Yami's outfit too?" I wondered.

"Yes I did. I'm not telling you what it looks like though because I want it to be a surprise to you." She said.

"I'm sure I will be surprised" I said.

"You all ready Yugi?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Then come, lets get you downstairs." She said.

- Yami's Pov-

I walked into my room to find a outfit sitting on a chair. I walked over to the chair and got a better look at the outfit. It was a tan no sleeved shirt along with tan skirt with a blue apron that went around my waist. There was also gold painted armbands and bracelets along with ones that went on my legs and neck. There was also a crown that went on my head. Also a blue cape that wrapped around my shoulders. As I was looking at the outfit I head a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Shada, master!" He yelled from behind the door.

"You may enter." I said.

The door opened and Shada walked it.

"I see you found your outfit master." Shada said as he walked toward me.

"Yes and I like it." I told him.

"Isis made it for you, for today." He told me.

"Isis made this?" I asked.

"Yes, she made Yugi's outfit as well." He told me.

"Yugi as well? She's had a lot of time on her hands hasn't she?" I wondered.

"Guess so. She even put a theme behind you outfit master. So it fit you family heritage." Shada said.

"Really?" I asked, thinking of what my outfit fit to.

"Yes, she made it look like something a pharaoh would wear back in Egypt, she even replicated a crown." He told me.

"That is nice of her." I said shocked.

"She even went to the library to get an idea." He said.

"She did a lot of research." I said.

I looked at the Egyptian outfit Isis made, then back to Shada.

"Leave me for now, Shada. I would like to take a bath before I dress. Just stay outside the door." I told him.

"Yes, master." Shada said.

He bowed and left my room. I headed to the bathroom to take a bath. Once I was done I wrapped a towel around my waist and put on the bottom part of my outfit, which was the skirt part with a blue apron. I walked to my door and opened it. I saw Shada standing in front of the door.

"Come in, Shada." I told him.

He bowed and he walked into my room. Before I closed the door I saw Kaiba walking down the hallway with things in his hand.

"Kaiba? What is it that you want?" I asked as he walked closer to me.

"I came to help master. Plus Isis told me to give these to you." He held out his hand with what looked like earrings along with a gold chest plat that connected to my outfit.

"Okay, Kaiba, you can come it." I told him.

He bowed and walked inside. I closed the door and walked over to where Shada and Kaiba where standing. I picked up the top part of my out fit and put it on. Kaiba put the chest plat around me neck as I put the armbands and bracelets on and Shada put the ones on my neck. Kaiba put the bands on my legs while Shada put the earrings on me and I wrapped the cape around me. The last part was the crown.

"Tonight is the night where everything comes together...i don't know if I can do this guys." I confessed.

I held the crown in my hands.

"Of course you can master. You can do anything." Shada said.

"Yea. This has to work. You confess your love for him and he does the same to you, then bag, the curse is broken and everything will be normal again and you wont be lonely anymore." Kaiba added.

I toke a deep breath then let it out.

"I hope your right." I sighed.

I put the crown on my head.

"You ready master?" Kaiba asked.

I toke another deep breath.

"I think so." I said.

"Just stay calm and everything will be fine." Shada told me..

"Alright." I breathed.

I then hear Isis's voice in my head, Kaiba and Shada heard her as well.

"_Master, Yugi is ready. Its time."_ Isis told me.

I toke another deep breath.

"Here I go." I said.

"Follow us master. We will lead you to where you are suppose to meet." Shada said as he opened my door.

Shada and Kaiba lead me out of my rom to where me and Yugi are to have dinner. As we walked I had so many emotions going threw me: happy, scared, excited, fear, ext. I could not believe that this was really happening, that I am finally going to tell Yugi how I feel after all this time of trying to hid it. We finally stop in front of a door.

"Walk threw here master and you can start you 'date' with Yugi." Kaiba said.

"Thank you. You guy's have done a lot. Now its time for me to do my part." I said walking to the door.

I grabbed the handle of the door and turned it. Before I opened it Shada told me.

"We will be here if you need are help master. We can talk threw are minds." He said.

I nodded then opened the door. As the door swung open I entered a big room, there where stairs in front of me that led to the room at the bottom. Across from me was the same thing with stairs that lead down and meet at the platform then more stairs that lead to the bottom.

I remembered the room with my father used it for his parties. The guest wold enter threw these 2 doors and walk down to the party floor. I remember guest after guest walking down those steps and greeting my father who stood at the bottom with me beside him.

I heard a click come from the other door on the other side. It opened and Yugi walked out form the inside. He was dressing in all yellow with red belt, the Millennium Puzzle hung around his neck. I smiled at Yugi wearing it. I started walking down the steps, and Yugi did the same. He was looking at me with a shocked face. When we got to the plat from, still silent, we both bowed and I held out my hand to him. He placed his hand in mine and we turned to walk down the other set of steps. Yugi looked at me as we walked. It was not until we where at the bottom when Yugi said something.

"Your outfit is amazing! When Isis said I was going to be surprised, she meant it." He told me.

"Thanks Yugi. Isis made it so I could look like a Pharaoh that lived in Egypt, so it fits to what my ancestors use to wear. Your outfit isn't that bad either." I told him.

He blushed.

"Well its not as fancy as yours is." He said.

"It does not matter. You still look good in it, especially with the Puzzle around your neck." I said.

He blushed more.

"T-Thank you. I kind of like the Pharaoh look on you also. And the crown is really nice." He told me.

I blushed a little at his comment.

"Thanks." I said.

We where walking across the floor to a door on the other side. We stopped in front of the door. I opened the door and let Yugi walk inside. He let out a gasp at what he saw, I also did the same. The room was just as big as the dinning room, except the table in the middle of the room was a little smaller then the dinning room table. Across from the door there was a painting of my father on the wall.

"Come on, lets sit and wait for dinner." I said.

Yugi nodded. We walked up to the table, I pulled the chair out for Yugi to sit. He sat down and I pushed him it.

"Thanks." He said.

"_I'm not holding back anything tonight. What ever I say tonight, I'm not afraid anymore of saying it out load."_ I thought.

"Only for you." I finally say, coming out of my thoughts.

I walked away from him to sit in my chair that was across from him. The table was not that big so I did not ave to walk far. I sat down in my chair and looked over at Yugi to see he had a shocked face to what I just said to him. I did not care how he reacts to the things I say to him mow, as long as I say it. Yugi finally got out of his shock.

"So...who is that painting of?" He asked pointing to the painting on the wall.

"My father." I answer looking up at the painting.

In the painting, my father, was wearing a long red cloak with a tan shirt underneath. The Millennium Puzzle hung around his neck. His hair was medium length, the color of black, his dark violet eyes looked out.

"Was he a good man?" Yugi wondered, looking at me.

I moved my head away from the painting and looked at Yugi.

"As far as I know he was a good, kind man. That was until they uncrowned him, after that he went almost mad. He never treated anyone right after he was uncrowned. He yelled, punished, and ordered everyone around almost like he use to, but worse. He even burned down a whole village for no reason. He said it was because they did not follow his orders. He still thought he was king. He never treated me the same either." I told him.

"What did he do to you?" Yugi asked.

"I can't remember that well because I did not want to remember." I said.

"Do you really anything?" He asked.

"Only one. I wa only 8 years old." I said.

/ Flashback/

I was out in the Court Yard playing ball. I then saw Shada standing in a doorway, he walked up to me.

"Prince. Master wants you inside in about half an hour." Shada told me.

"Okay, Shada." I said kicking the ball around.

"Don't take to long or you know what the master will do." He told me.

"I'll be careful." I said still kicking the ball.

Shada left.

Later on the sun was setting and I was throwing the ball against the wall of the Court Yard and catching it the throwing it back against the wall. I then heard a door slam behind me. I turned around to see my dad standing in the doorway.

"Dad, hey! Want to play ball with me?" I asked.

He said nothing. He quickly walked over to me with a angry face.

"Son! Did Shada tell you I wanted you inside?" He asked, yelling down at me.

"Yea he told me." I said, calmly looking up at my father.

"Then why did you not come in? It has been 2 hours since then!" He screamed.

"I'm sorry dad." I said looking down at the ground.

He grabbed me my the shirt collar.

"I lost track of time! I'm sorry!" I yelled, trying to get out of his grip.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" He yelled in my face.

He put me down and slapped my in the face. I winced in pain as I put my hand to my face.

"You need to learn!" He yelled.

He punched me making me fall over. He grabbed me by the shirt again and dragged me inside. He dragged me to my room then threw me inside.

"Your staying in here till tomorrow! You are not to come out and to not have dinner tonight!" He screamed.

He slammed my door and I ran to my bed and cried on one of my pillows. I stayed like that until I heard a knock at my door, I whipped the tears away and stood at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Its Isis, sir." She said from behind the door.

I opened the door to see Isis standing there with a try of food.

"I could not deal with what the master did to you. I came here to give you some food. I will make sure the aster does not find out." She told me.

She set the try down on one of my dressers. I gave her a hug.

"Thank you Isis." I said.

"Your welcome. You do not have to be treated this way just because you where having fun." She said.

I nodded then let her goo and ate everything on the trey. Isis toke the trey after I was done and left. I walked back to my bed and laid down on my bed. After a while I fell asleep.

/ Flashback End/

"That really happened to you?" Yugi asked.

"Yea, but the servants where always there to help me. They are kind of lie my other family that helped me when now one else did." I told him.

"Your father really changed, didn't he?" He asked, feeling sad for me.

"He really, really did." I said.

Yugi got up from his seat and walked over to me and hugged me.

"Yami that's all in your past, this is your present. I'm here to help you with everything. You help me when I'm in trouble, so I'm doing the something with helping you." He told me.

He let me good and stood in front of me.

"Thank you, Yugi" I said.

He smiled and walked back to his seat. It was not long after he sat down till Mahad and Joey came out with dinner. It was Mahad's homemade Spaghetti that has been past down in his family, its the best spaghetti that I ever tasted.

"You always make your famous spaghetti on special occasions, don't you Mahad?" I asked.

"Yes I do master. I feel that this is the best time to ever make it." He told me.

"That sounds reasonable." I said.

Joey put a plate in front of Yugi while Mahad put a plate in front of me. They both bowed and left. Yugi toke a bit of some of his spaghetti.

"This is really good!" He said surprised, then swallowed.

"That's because its Mahad's homemade spaghetti. Its a recipe that has gone down in his family." I said.

"Really?" He asked, taking another bit.

"Yea, but he only makes it on special occasions." I said, taking a bit.

"Oh." He said.

After that we just ate in silence. Yugi was done before I was and as I keep eating he was looking at the 2 large door behind me.

"Whats behind those door?" He asked pointing behind me.

I swallowed my last bit.

"The dance hall. My dad used it all the time. Also when he was not using it, I use to sneak in." I told him.

"Why did you sneak in?" He wondered.

"I use to look at eh beautiful painting on the ceiling." I said.

"Can I see it?" He asked.

"I don't know. I have not been in that room for so long." I said.

"Please?" He begged.

"I guess so. I don't see the harm in it." I said, giving in.

I stood up from my chair and so did Yugi. I held my hand out and he toke it, then we walked over to the doors. I opened the door to a half dark room, the light was from the sun setting.

"How about we shed some light." I said.

I snapped my fingures making it bright in the room. Lighting every candle around the room, as well as the chandelier on the ceiling.

"I like it when you do that." Yugi told me.

"Look up." I told him.

Yugi did so, he looked up at the ceiling and opened his mouth in awe. I let go of his hand for him to look. He took some steeps forward, looking around the ceiling.

"Its...amazing." He said almost whispering form the amazement.

I walked up next to him and toke his arm.

"What to see something else?" I asked, whispering in his ear.

He nodded.

"See those instruments in the corner?" I asked, pointing to the far corner.

He looked over. There was 2 violins and a bass.

"Yea." He answered looking back at me.

"What to see them play by themselves?" I asked.

"You can do that?" Yugi asked, surprised.

"Of course. Watch." I told him.

I said the spell then snapped my fingers. The instruments then lifted up and started to play a soft, slow song.

"That's amazing! You can do anything!" He said still amazed.

"Not everything." I said.

"I looked at him, into his violet eyes, he looked at me also.

"_He looks so wonderful."_ I thought.

"What to dance?" I asked holding out my hand.

At first he just looked at my hand and blushed, but then put is hand in mine.

"Sure." He said.

We moved are hands out to the side as I put my other hand on his waist and he put his around my neck, I felt scared at first but soon got over it. We moved slowly to the sound of the music. Yugi then moved closer to me, resting his head on my chest as we danced slowly.

"Your heard beat adds more to the music." He said as he leaned against me.

I blushed and said nothing. At the corner of my eye I could see my servants standing in the door way, watching me and Yugi dance. I looked over at them and smiled.

"_You two look so cute together, master."_ Isis said in my head.

"_Yes I agree. I think its time you told him, master."_ Shada said.

I nodded. I looked away from them and looked down at Yugi, who was still resting his head on my chest. I put my head on top of his, burring my face in his soft hair. Then the song ended, I ended the spell on the instruments. I looked at Yugi who now lifted his head off my chest.

"Come with me." I siad.

I toke his hand and let him over to 2 large, glass doors. I opened them and we walked out to a large balcony with a stone bench by the railing. I sat Yugi on one side of the bench as I sat on the other, we just looked out at what was left of the sun.

"_What am I going to say to him."_ I wondered.

I moved a little closer to Yugi's side.

"Uh...Yugi?" I said, still trying to thing of something to say.

He looked over at me.

"Do you...like living here? With me?" I asked.

"I do. I really do. I loving living with you. But..." He trailed off.

"But what?" I asked.

He did not hear me, he looked away from me, lost in thought. I grabbed his hand and tried to look at him.

"Yugi? Whats the matter? You can tell me." I said worried.

He looked at me.

"It's just...I was thinking of my grandpa." He said sadly.

"What about him?" I asked.

"I want to know how he is. If he is okay without me, just for a little while." He told me.

I thought for a little while.

"There is a way." I told him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yea. Follow me." I said.

I grabbed his hand and I lead him to my room. I opened the door, and let go of Yugi's hand and walked over to the table that had the rose sitting on it. I grabbed the mirror and showed it to Yugi.

"This can show you anything you want to see. Just say what you want to see and it will show you." I explained.

He toke the mirror out of my hands.

"Show me my grandpa, please." He said.

The mirror glowed and started to show Yugi. He gave out a gasp of what he saw.

"Yugi, whats the matter?" I asked worried.

He looked at me with teary eyes.

"Its my grandpa. Hes in the woods somewhere. Hes sick possibly dieing." He told me.

I walked away from him, turning my back to him.

"_I have to let him go. I can't let his grandpa die. But who knows when I will see Yugi again, if he comes back, when will he? Would he be back for me to tell him how I feel, before its to late. I have no chose, I have to let him go. No matter how much it might hurt."_ I thought.

"Well...you must find him." I said painfully.

"What?" He wondered, walking over to me.

"You can go. I release you from your promise. You are not my prisoner anymore." I told him, still in pain.

"But I can't just leave you. You need me too." He said.

He placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face him, grabbing his hand.

"He needs you more then I do." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked starting to cry.

"Yes. Go to him." I told him.

"Thank you fro seeing how much he needs my help." He said.

He tried to hand the mirror back to me.

"You keep it. You can always look into it o you can see me." I said.

I began to cry and so did Yugi. I pulled him into a hug for one more time. Then let him go.

"Goodbye...Yami." He said.

He started to walk slowly away from me. His hand going away from me. Finally his fingers slipped sway from me and he ran out the door. Not knowing when I would see it again. My heart felt like it did more then crack, it broke in half.

-Yugi's Pov-

I ran out of Yami's room and ran to my room. I toke off my outfit and put on my original cloths on, a black shirt and leather pants. I grabbed a small bag and wrapped the mirror in a cloth and put it in the bag. I put the Millennium Puzzle back around my neck and walked out of my room. I walked to the stables to get Akemi ready.

-Yami's Pov-

I was changed out of my outfit and waring a longs leaved white shirt and black pants with my red cape. I was standing in front of my rose with my hands rubbing with the glass. I heard a knock on my open door, Shada stood there.

"Master? How did it go?" He asked.

I did not answer him. He then toke my silence as a answer.

"You did it? I knew you could do it!" He said happily.

"Shada...I did not tell him. I let him go." I sadly said.

"What?...But why?" He asked surprised.

"Because...Because I...I love him." I told him.

"Master I sill don't understand." He said.

"Please, Shada. Please leave me alone. I let him go because his grandfather need him." I said.

"But master." He sarted.

"Leave me!" I yelled.

"But!..." Shada shouted.

"I said leave me!" I screamed.

I transformed in front of him and leaped at him. I snapped at him with my teeth. Shada started to run down the hallway.

"My heart has taken enough!" I yelled as Shada ran down the hallway.

I walked over to my balcony and walked out onto it. I looked up at the stars and prayed Yugi would come back.

-Joey's Pov-

We where all in the kitchen and Shada went to see if the master told Yugi something yet, I don't know what the master had to tell Yugi but it sounded important to the others. Then the door slammed open and Shada was standing there out of breath.

"Shada! What happened!" Kaiba said.

"Take a few seconds to catch your breath." Mahad told him.

Shada toke a couple deep breaths, then talked.

"The master did not tell Yugi. Now Yugi's leaving..." He started.

"He did what!" They all yelled., interrupting Shada.

"_Yugi's leaving? I have to see why."_ I thougth.

I got out of the kitchen and tried to find Yugi. I saw him running to the stables. Once he got there he set his bag down. I then thought of a spell to make me smaller that I taught myself. I softly said the spell and began to shrink. When I was small enough I got into Yugi's bag.

-Shada's Pov-

"Its not what you think! Yugi's grandpa need him so he sent Yugi away to help." I explained.

"He is finally thinking of other then himself." Kaiab said.

"He has finally learned to love." Isis said.

We all turned to her and we all agreed.

"But he got mad at me after a while and want to be left alone. When I did not leave he transformed and almost toke my face off. So he needs to cool down." I told them.

"He did?" Mahad asked.

"Yea. When I looked into his eyes I could see the sadness and fear in his eyes. Like letting Yugi go... is tearing him apart and downs not want to live anymore." I said.

"Only time will tell." Kaiba said.

"It has teared him apart." Isis said.

We all turned to her.

"Letting Yugi is as hard as ever. It did not crack the masters heart it completely broke in two. He does really love him and need him, but his grandfather is the one that really needs him now." Isis told us.

"But should that be enough to break the curse?" Mahad asked.

Isis shook her head.

"Yugi has to love him in return. He has to say it to the master, himself." Isis explained.

We all sighed. Hopping the master would be better later.

-Yugi's Pov-

I walked up to Akemi.

"Come on boy. Time to go home, but first we have to find grandpa." I told him.

He whinnied.

I put on his saddle blanket and his saddle. I put his bit in his mouth and his rains. I walked Akemi out of his stall. I grabbed my bag and put in on my shoulder. I led Akemi out of the stables and got up onto his back. We ran across the bridge, but once we where at the gate I heard a rawr come from the castle. I pulled on Akami's rains for him to stop. I looked back at the castle and then heard another rawr. When I heard that rawr it sounded sad and it hit my heart, hard. I knew it was Yami, he was not rawring in anger, but crying out in pain. I started crying, I turned y back to the castle can cracked Akemi's rains and kicked his sides for him to run. As we ran, I still cried.

"I'm sorry Yami." I whispered.

We ran threw the forest I called out my grandpa, but heard nothing. Then up ahead I thought I saw someone.

"Grandpa?" I wondered.

We ran closer and I could see better and it was my grandfather.

"Grandpa!" I yell.

I jumped off Akemi's back and ran over to my grandpa. He was breathing and had a pulse, he was alive. With the help of Akemi I got my grandpa on his back. Once my grandpa was on Akemi's back, I rode to the village.

-End of Part 23-


	24. Plans In Action

- Serenity's Pov-

I was sitting by one of my windows in my living room that looked out at Yugi's house. I have been sitting like this for a couple of days, just watching over Yugi's house, waiting for him to come home. Once Yugi comes home I will have to go tell Tea and the rest of the people that Yugi has come back and Tea will put her plan in action.

I sat there until I heard the sound of hooves coming from down the street. At first I thought it was just another traveler passing threw, but when the horse got closer I could see a figure on its back. The figure had spiky hair that went everywhere and there was only one person I knew that has that type of hair. Yugi! I waited to see if it was really him. They stopped in front of Yugi's house. It was Yugi and his grandpa on the back of the horse. Yugi got off the horse and toke his grandpa inside. He then came back out and put the horse away then went back inside.

"I have to go get Tea!" I realized.

I quickly stud up from my chair then ran out the door and ran down the street.

- Yugi's Pov-

My grandpa was on the couch, where I put him when I came home, my bag was on the table. I was dabbing his head with a cloth when he started to stir.

"Grandpa?" I said.

He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Grandpa, are you alright?" I asked him.

He sat up from the couch.

"Yugi? Is it really you?" He wondered, just looking at me.

"Yes grandpa its me." I told him.

"Oh, Yugi!" He cheered.

He quickly hugged me almost making me fall over.

"How did you get away?" He asked in my ear.

I moved out of the hug.

"I did not get away, he let me go." I told him, feeling sad.

"_I really feel bad leaving Yami like that. I promise I will go back to see him, one day."_ I thought.

"Your telling me that mean, horrible monster just let you go?" He asked.

"He dose not seem that way anymore, grandpa. He has changed, he has changed a lot." I told him.

Grandpa was about to say something, but we then heard a noise from my bag on the table. I looked at my bag and opened it. A little boy feel out, he was about the size of my hand.

"Joey!" I yelled.

He looked up at me.

"The one and only!" He squeaked.

"What are you doing here, Joey?" I asked, looking down to him.

"I came to wonder, why?" He said.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why did you leave Yugi? Did we so something to you? Did we do something where you don't like us anymore?" He asked.

"No Joey you did not do anything. I like all of you, its just..." I started to say, but I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

I got up and went to the door. I opened it to find a red suited man with gray hair covering half his face. I was not sure who this man was.

"Can I help you?" I asked the man.

"Yes. I am Maximillion Pegasus and I am here for your grandfather." He said.

"My grandpa? Why?" I wondered.

"Don't worry about a thing. We will take good care of him." He told me.

He moved away from the door. I looked out into the front yard and saw almost the whole village standing out there with lite torches. What cough my eye was a carriage with a sign on it that said, 'Maximillion Syn Asylum.'

"My grandfather is not crazy!" I snapped at him.

"He's as crazy as everyone in Pegasus's Asylum!" Someone yelled.

I looked and saw it was Serenity that said it.

"How could you say that?" I asked in anger.

I saw Tea next to Serenity.

"Tea? You don't thing my grandpa's crazy, do you?" I asked, wondering hat her opinion was.

She looked at me with her arms crossed.

"I was there when he ran into my bar and started to tell us that you where captured by the monster of the dark castle. We all know that story, it is just a story and is not real." She told me.

I opened my mouth to protest, but was interrupted by Serenity.

"Ahh, Solomon. Tell us old man, what did the monster look like?" She asked, smartly.

I turned around to see my grandpa standing in the doorway. He walked over and stood next to me.

"He was a big, black as night, monster that stood over me. He has eyes as red as fire that at one look can kill you." He said.

As he was talking people where holding back laughter.

"Take him away." Pegasus said.

Two men came up to my grandpa and toke him under his arms. I ran up to Tea.

"Please Tea, stop! There must be something I can do? Please." I begged.

"There might be something." She said.

"What? What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Marry me." She said looking down at me with a smirk.

I looked at her with anger in my eyes.

"Never." I hissed.

"_I knew this would be a plan of Tea's for me to be with her."_ I said in my mind.

"Fine! Then your grandfather is going with Pegasus!" She yelled.

People cheered.

"_There must be a way to make them think my grandpa is not crazy."_ I thought.

I thought for a moment. Then I got it.

"_The mirror Yami gave me!"_ I yelled in my head.

I ran in the house and quickly grabbed the mirror out of my bag.

"Whats going on!" Joey squeaked.

I ignored him and ran back outside.

"I can prove my grandpa isn't crazy!" I yelled so I got peoples attention.

"How will you do that!" Tea wondered.

"Like this!" I yelled.

I looked at the mirror and quickly whispered.

"Show me Yami." I whispered.

I held out the mirror in front of me for everyone to see. The mirror stared to glow blue.

"Show the monster of the dark castle." I yelled.  
Everyone looked at the mirror in my hand. Then a rawr was heard from the mirror. Everyone then had a scared look on there faces. I turned the mirror around so I could look into it. I saw Yami, in his monster from still, just sitting on a chair looking at the rose in his room. I saw a tear run down his eye, my heart was in pain as I saw Yami so sad.

"Is he dangerous?" A women in the crowed asked.

"No! He would never hurt anyone." I told the women.

"And how are you so sure?" Tea asked.

"Because he is my best friend. I know that he would never do anything to hurt anyone. He is not as evil as you think. He is kind, caring, and would never do anything bad." I said.

Tea was looking at me. She turned to the people.

"He is just as crazy as the old man!" She said.

She grabbed the mirror from my hand.

"I bet he goes around eating people form other villages. Drinking the blood and chewing on the bones form little children the he has devoured. I bet we are next!" Tea said.

Everyone let out a gasp of fear. Tea looked at me then back to the villagers.

"We must stop the monster before he comes for us! We will go to where the monster lives...and kill it!" She yelled.

My eyes widen in shock. I ran to Tea, grabbing her sleeve of her white shirt..

"Tea! No! Please!" I pleaded.

She shook me off.

"Lock him up with the old man in the basement. Just so they don't go off to warn the monster!" She ordered.

She grabbed me by the arm and dragged me over to the door of the basement. As she dragged me I was pleading to her.

"Tea! Please! Don't do this!" I told her.

She threw me into the basement while someone threw my grandpa in. I quickly got up and stood in front of Tea and looked at her in anger. She looked at me then looked down and she saw the Millennium Puzzle around my neck. She grabbed the chain.

"Well, well. Whats this?" She said.

I tried to move away from her, but she had a good grip on the chain.

"Its none of your business." I snapped.

"Who gave it to you?" She asked, starting to get angry.

"Yami did. Please, Tea! Don't mess with Yami, he wants to be left alone. He will tear you apart. Just please, leave Yami alone. I don't want him hurt." I told her.

She looked at me with total anger in her eyes.

"Its sounds like you have feelings for him." She said.

"So what if I do." I said.

She toke the puzzle off me neck. Before I could grab it back she pushed me down into the basement again, where my grandpa caught me. She quickly closed the doors and put a lock on it. I looked thew the crack in between the doors to see what was going on. Tea was then on top of a brown horse with a bow and arrows on her back. She wore the puzzle around her neck and the mirror in her hand.

"We will storm the castle and kill the monster so that the story of the monster of the dark castle will stay a story!" She yelled.

People cheered.

"Lets go!" She said.

She kicked the horse and started to run down the road with the villagers right behind her. Soon the village was silent again and everyone except for some women and children and some men where left.

"Yami." I whispered.  
My grandpa walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yugi? You okay?" He asked.

I started to cry.

"No I'm not! Yami is going to die because of me! Now I can't help him! After all the times he has helped me now I can't help him!" I cried.

I sobbed and cried more.

"Yugi, it will be okay. We will find a way out of here and save him." My grandpa said.

I hugged my grandpa and cried on his shoulder.

"_I hope your right grandpa."_ I thought.

- Kaiba's Pov-

we where all sitting around, jstu thinking of what we could do for the master. We all heard a loud crash from the front gate. We all looked at each other and stood up to look out the window.

"Can it be?" Isis whispered.

We looked out the window to see a bunch of people walking to the castle. In front was a woman that had the puzzle around her neck and the mirror.

"Intruders!" I hissed.

"That woman also has the puzzle that the master gave Yugi." Shada pointed out.

"And the mirror!" Isis said.

"These must be people from Yugi's village. They must have toke the puzzle and mirror from him and saw the master threw the mirror and came here to get rid of him." Mahad said.

"This looks like war." I said.

"If its war they want! They they will get war!" Mahad yelled.

"Right!" We all agreed.

I turned to Isis.

"Isis go warn the master. We will try to hold the door." I said.

She nodded and walked away. We went to the door, we used a spell that will keep the door shut until we ended it.

"Kaiba, What if they get in? How will we fight back?" Mahad asked.

"Use magic of course!" I said, pointing out the obvious.

"It wont be enough." Shada said.

I thought for a moment.

"I know!" Mahad said.

We both looked at him.

"What?" Me and Shada asked.

"The masters card collection. We can use are magic to bring the monsters to life." Mahad told us.

"That might work." I said agreeing.

"Then you two go get the some cards, I will hold the door." Shada ordered.

" You shore?" I asked.

"Yes. Now go!" He said.

Me and Mahad nodded and started to say the teleportation spell. We disappeared from the door and we where in the collection room.

"We must move fast. Shada can't hold the door forever." I said.

Mahad nodded. We split up and started to look for the most powerful monsters we could find. I grabbed about 6 cards till I saw my deck sitting on the shelf where I always have it. Then I remembered.

"_I have the Blues Eyes White Dragon! They could help!"_ I realized.

I grabbed my deck and meet with Mahad in the middle of the room, he had 7 cards in his hand. We looked at the table wit the God Cards. We looked at each other and both nodded. I lifted the glass and toke the 3 cards off the table.

"Lets get back." Mahad said.

"Right." I said nodding.

We said the spell again and where at the door again.

- Isis's Pov-

I ran to the masters room. His door was open, I knocked on the door.

"Master?" I said as I walked in.

"Leave me alone Isis." He said.

He was sitting on a chair next to his rose and looking at it, touching the glass with his fingertips. He was normal again and seemed more calm.

"I know you want to be alone master, but the castle is getting attacked by unknown people." I told him.

"I don't care. It does not matter, just let them come." He said sadly.

I turned around and closed the door behind me.

"_Yugi leaving has got him down. He thinks he does not have a reason to live anymore."_ I thought.

Then Kaiba's voice cam in my head.

"_Isis, go to Joey's room and grab his Red Eyes Black Dragon from his deck."_ He told me.

"_Okay."_ I said.

"_I wonder where that boy is?"_ I wondered.

I walked into his room and saw his deck sitting on his dresser. I looked threw it till I found his Red Eyes. I then teleported myself to the door. I saw Kaiba, Mahad, and Shada all holding the door shut. Kaiba looked back at me.

"You have the card?" He asked.

"Yes." I said holding up the card.

"We'll need it. Now where all set." He said.

He turned to Shada.

"Shada take these cards I don't need them I have my deck to use." He told him handing Shada 6 cards.

"Alright." He said grabbing them.

"What are we going to do with the cards?" I asked.

"We are going to use them to fight the intruders with the cards, by summoning the monsters. Hopefully they will help us win." Kaiba explained.

"Really?" I asked.

All 3 nodded.

"Isis blow out the candles." Mahad ordered.

I nodded and with my magic I made a wind that blew out the candles and everything went dark. Thunder then crack outside and it stared to rain. The guys let got of the door and ran to hid in the dark. Once the door swung open the battle would start.

- Yugi's Pov-

I was trying to open a window with a metal bar that I found in the basement. I was trying to pry the door open by jamming the bar under the window and trying to pull it open. I was coming up unsuccessful, I threw the bar in frustration at the wall. I started to cry again, with my escape plans being ruined.

"_I hope that I can get out of here in time to save Yami."_ I thought.

"Yugi?" My grandpa said walking up to me.

He placed a hand on my shaking shoulder.

"I'm fine." I said looking down.

Tears fell from my face and onto my hands on my lap.

"I know your close to Yami..." My grandpa started.

"I am! That's why I need to get out of here! I need to get to him before Tea does!" I cried.

My grandpa said nothing after that.

"_How am I going to get out of here?"_ I thought.

I then heard footsteps from upstairs.

"_Joey! That's right, Joey followed me here! Maybe he can help!"_ I realized.

"Joey!" I yelled so he could hear me.

I heard more moving up stairs.

"Help, Joey!" I yelled again.

I then heard running then they disappeared. I then heard the lock being rattled on the basement doors. I looked threw the door crack to see Joey standing there, full size.

"Yugi? Yugi are you down there?" He asked.

"Yea Joey its me!" I said.

"How did you get down there? Who locked you in down there?" He asked.

"Its was Tea." I said with anger.

I then got worried again.

"Now she is going after Yami." I told him, looking down.

"What! She is going after the master!" He said shocked.

"Yes. Joey, you have to get us out! I need to get to Yami before Tea does!" I told him.

"Whats she going to do?" He wondered.

At first I did not want to tell him, but I had to.

"She's going to kill him. If you don't get me and my grandpa out of here then she will get to him before I can get there to save him." I told him.

"Okay, Yugi. I will try something to get you out. Let me think." Joey told me.

He stood there with his hand on his chin, thinking of a way to help. He glanced to his left and snapped his fingers.

"I got it?" He said.

He walked off to the left until he was out of my sight. He walked back to the door with something in his hands. A ax! He had a little trouble holding it.

"Move out of the way Yugi. I'm smashing the doors in!" He said as I backed away.

He swung the ax and hit the door sending splinters threw the new hole that the ax made. He removed the ax and swung the ax again. He swung a couple more times until there was a big enough hole for me and my grandpa to fit threw. Joey helped me out, I turned around to help my grandpa. I held out my hand and Joey held his out. My grandpa toke both are hands and pulled him out.

"Now what?" My grandpa asked.

"Now? Now we jump on Akemi and ride back to the castle to save Yami." I told him.

"Alright." He said.

I turned to Joey.

"Joey can you go back inside and get my bag? I might need you to get small again and get in the bag. Akemi won't be able to hold all the wight." I explained.

"Sure thing." Joey said.

"Meet me at the stables at the side of the house. Alright?" I told him.

"Alright." Joey nodded and ran into the house.

Me and my grandpa got to the stables. Akemi was eating some hay until he saw me and whinnied.

"No time for hellos boy we need to go. We need to go back to the castle and save Yami." I told him.

Once I said we needed to save Yami he nodded his head wildly. I knew that he wanted to help save Yami too. I grabbed his saddle blanked and put it on. I then put on his saddle, put his bridle on, and put his bit in his mouth and the rains.

"Got on grandpa." I told him.

He nodded and got on Akemi's back. I grabbed his rains and walked him out of the stall. Joey then ran up to me.

"Got your bag Yugi." He said handing it to me.

"Thanks. Now come on we need to go." I told him.

"Got it."He nodded.

He started to whisper something and got smaller. Once he was done I picked him up and put him in my bag. I got up on Akemi in front of my grandpa. I his sides and we ran down the road.

"_Hold on Yami! I'm coming!"_ I yelled in my hand and we ran into the forest.

- End of Part 24-

Wolf: Yes another chapter done!

Akemi: Don't you have one more chapter to do?

Wolf: Yea. Then this story will be finished.

Akemi: Then you can work on the next story.

Wolf: Yes, but I'm not saying what it is. The next story is a surprise.

Yugi: (walks in) I will tell them!

Wolf: Don't you dare!

Yami: (walks in behind Yugi) I will tell to!

Wolf: Not till the end of the next chapter!

Akemi: Review please! Before Wolf losses her temper.

Wolf: I am not losing my temper!

Akemi: (rolls eyes) Sure, you not.


	25. I Love You

Wolf: Well this is it.

Yami: Your last chapter?

Wolf: Yep! And I have a surprise to tell people at the end.

Yugi: Can I tell them?

Wolf: No!

Yugi: Please!

Wolf: NO! I want it to be a surprise!

Yugi: Alright, alright.

Yami: On with the chapter!

-Kaiba's Pov-

me and the rest of the other servants where hiding in the darkness as the intruders opened the doors and walked slowly into the castle. There was about 2 or 3 dozen people all dripping wet from rain. We would wait till everyone was inside. I turned to Mahad.

"When I say the word lit up the candles." I whispered.

Mahad nodded. I turned to Isis and Shada.

"When to rooms lit summon the monsters, but only one." I explained.

They nodded. We waited a little longer then once everyone was in I gave the word.

"Now!" I yelled.

The candles lit up and I summoned one of my Blue Eyes White Dragons. Isis summoned Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon, Shada summoned Harpy's Pet Dragon., and Mahad summoned Thousand Dragon. Everyone in the room looked scared, I saw someone run up the stairs, most likely there leader, the women had a bow and arrows on here back.

"Don't just stand there! Attack!" She ordered, standing half way on the stairs.

The women toke a arrow out and put it on her bow then fired and his Thousand Dragon in the back, destroying the monster. Then the people put away there fears and charged at the monsters. Mahad summoned another monster, Curse Of Dragon. The battle raged on with the dragons picking up people with there teeth and throwing them to the door. The people used swords, spears, and arrows. A arrow hit Harpy's Pet Dragon while a spear hit Curse Of Dragon, destroying both of them. I then knew w ended more help with monsters. I summoned my other 2 Blue Eyes, Mahad summoned Summon Skull, Shada summoned Battle Ox.

"Isis!" I yelled so I could get her attention.

She looked over at me, I threw a card at her. She looked at the card then looked back at me in surprise. I nodded to her. I looked at Shada and Mahad.

"Shada! Mahad!" I yelled to them.

I threw one card to each of them.

"Summon them! Now!" I ordered.

They nodded, then held up the cards.

"I summon Obolisk The Tormenter!" Shada said.

"I summon Slifer The Sky Dragon!" Isis said.

"I summon The Wing Dragon Of Ra!" Mahad said.

"Then I use Polymerization to combined my 3 Blue Eyes to form Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" I said.

The cards glowed dark blue, red, gold, and light blue. The room got dim and people went silent, the thunder and rain could be heard outside. Four shadows could be seen on the walls. Then lights could bee seen coming from the shadows. The shadows shattered and four strong, dangerous creature where shown. Obolisk, Slifer, Ra, and Ultimate Dragon, plus the other monsters, where in a circle around all the people, there eyes winded with fear and there whole bodies trembling. They all screamed and ran out the doors, stumbling over each other, then they where finally all gone. We sent the monsters back into the cards and cheered as we all group hugged.

"We did it!" Mahad said.

"All thanks to the God cards and the others." Shada said.

I looked over at the stairs and remembered about the women leading all those people.

"Where did that women go?" I asked.

We all looked at the another.

"Don't know." Isis said.

"She must have left with the others." Mahad said.

"I hope so." I said.

The doors then slammed open.

-Tea's Pov-

The battle was going on downstairs, I was claiming stairs and running down hallways opening almost every door. I had my bow in hand with the arrow on the string. I was in, what seemed like, the west wing. I saw a huge door at the end of the hallway.

"_He must be in there. He has to be."_ I thought.

I walked closer to the door then kicked it open. There was a man standing on the balcony on the other side of the room. He turned around to look at me with read crimson burning eyes.

-Yami's Pov-

The battle with my servants and the unknown towns people was going on downstairs. I was standing on my balcony when I head my door being slammed open. I quickly turned around with anger in my eyes. I just wanted to be alone, but I was not getting the peace I wanted. With my anger I transformed and stood on my hing legs and looked at the person that stood in my doorway. There was a women standing there with a bow in hand, it pulled back with a arrow. She had brown hairs down to her jaw. She wore a pair of brown pants and white long sleeved shirt.

I had no idea who she was and I didn't care. Before I could move a arrow shot from her bow, only missing my heads by inches. I was surprised, and the shoot was unexpected, I lost my footing, falling backwards from my balcony. I flipped in the air as I fell, I faced the roof. Thinking fast, I tried to grab on digging my claws form my front and back paws to try and slow me down. I was almost to a complete stop until I hit a flat part of the room that had statues of gargoyles on the outside part of it. I looked back up at the balcony, way about my head, and saw the women standing there, leaning over the railing. She jumped, using her feet to help her go slowly down the roof. I tried to hid, blending into the shadows of the gargoyles. The women reached the flat part of the room.

"Where are you!" She yelled.

I remained silent.

"I will find you." She said.

I tried to stay hidden. She walked slowly in my direction, another arrow on her bow.

"_Why is she after me?"_ I wondered.

"I know about you monster or should I say, Yami." She said.

"_How does she know my name?"_ I asked in my mind.

"Oh yes. I know your name. Some friend of mine told me about you." She explained.

She walked past me. I moved from next to the gargoyle and stood behind her. She turned around quickly. She shot another arrow, which went under my arm. She pushed me in between 2 gargoyles making me go on at little stone plank, which was help up by pillars with dragon heads on each sides of them. Trying to stand back up on my hind legs she pushed me again making me fall. I was on the edge with my head hanging off. I gave up, I put my head down again as the women moved closer to me, another arrow set up.

"Aw! Did the kind, nice monster decide to give up and not fight!" She spat.

I said nothing and turned away.

"Its over for you!" She yelled.

I was waiting for the arrow to hit my broken, dark, bleeding heart but before she could I hear a sweet, familiar voice.

"No!"I heard the voice yell.

I looked down at the bridge and what I was made my heart pull back together, then skip a beat. It was Yugi! He was on his horse with his grandpa and Joey standing next to the horse.

"Yugi?" I wondered.

It first I thought I was seeing things, but it was him! Yugi cam back!

"Tea! Stop!" He yelled.

"_Tea!"_ I screamed in my head.

I looked back at the women and got vary angry.

" _So this is Tea! The once who is trying to force Yugi to love her. The one that killed Yugi in my dream!"_ I thought, thinking the last part with anger.

-Yugi's Pov-

I pulled up to the castle and stopped on the bridge. In the forest we ran paste some of the villagers, who where screaming their heads off. I turned back to my grandpa.

"Get off." I told him.

He slowly got off. I looked into my bag.

"Where here Joey, get out." I said.

I put him in my hand, he said the spell and jumped off my hand and was standing full size. I heard yelling up on my left and looked up to see Tea pointing a arrow at Yami, in his monster form.

"No!" I yelled.

Tea still moved closer. Having the arrow pointed at Yami's heart.

"Tea! Stop!" I screamed at her.

She stopped for a moment. Then before she could move again Yami stood up and grabbed her y her shirt collar, and let a rawr of anger out into her face, then threw her back.

"_I need to get up there!"_ I said in my head.

"Come on Akemi." I said and hit his sides making him run.

We got closer to the door.

"Kick it open, Akemi!" I told him.

When we got to the door, Akemi put his front hooves on the doors and pushed them open. I was all the servants standing by the door, they turned to me.

"Yugi!" They all said.

"No time!" I said and kicked Akemi's sides again.

"I need to get to Yami!" I yelled as I went up the stairs.

-Yami's Pov-

I quickly stood up and grabbed Tea, rawring in her face, then throwing her back. As she fell she drooped her bow and arrow which landed next to her. I walked up to her, growling in anger. As I got closer she grabbed her bow, stood up, and looked at me.

"You think he wants you! He does not need you! He has me! I'm better for him then you!" She yelled.

I circles to her right side.

"He does not want you! He does not like you, let alone love you! He does not want you around anymore! He wants you out of his life!" I told her.

"Shut up! He does love me! Its you he does not want. He loves me! And you are in the way, and anyone that is in my way must be eliminated!" She said.

I got mad at this. I grabbed her by the shit again and walked in between 2 gargoyles and had her hanging on the edge.

"You stupid, foolish girl! Open your eyes and see the truth!" I yelled at her.

She said nothing, she just had fear in her eyes and tried to get my grip off her.

"Please let me go! I will do anything. I will make a promise. I will do anything you want. Just please let me go!" He pleaded.

"I can't hurt her. She has realized life. I know what I want her to do." I thought.

I pulled her back to the roof. I then saw the puzzle around her neck and removed it.

"This does not belong to you." I hissed.

Then put it around my neck. Then the rain started to go. I then moved to her ear.

"Get out! And leave me and Yugi alone." I whispered to her, then threw her down.

"Yami!" I herd someone yell above me.

I turned around to look up at my balcony. I looked into beautiful violet eyes that looked down at me with concern.

"Yugi." I said.

I then started to climb the roof up to the balcony. Yugi held his hand out to me and I put my giant paw around his soft little one. I pulled myself up the balcony, then once I found my footing, Yugi let out a cry of happiness and threw his arms around me and burred his face in my black fur. I hugged back putting my head on top of his.

"Oh Yami! I thought I would never see you again." He cried.

"Me to little one. I never thought you would come back." I said, playing with Yugi's heir.

"Well I'm her and I'm glad I got her in time to stop Tea. Where is she anyway?" He wondered.

"She wont bother you anymore. I told her to leave you alone and she agreed." I told him.

"That's good." He sighed happily.

We went silent for a moment, still in each others arms. I then remembered the puzzle, I toke it off my neck and put it around Yugi's.

"This belongs to you." I told him.

He looked down at it.

"Yami." He said, still looking down.

"Yes?" I said.

"There is something I want to tell you." He told me, looking up.

"What is it?" I asked.

He looked away, he had a slight blush on his cheeks. I then heard the sound of a knife being pulled from the other side of the balcony. I looked over to find Tea, a knife in hand.

"If I can't have Yugi, then you can't either!" She yelled.

She started to run towards us. Yugi just stood still, surprised at Tea's actions. As she got closer I put myself in the way.

"Yugi look out!" I yelled.

I pushed Yugi behind e. Tea then toke the knife and stabbed me in the side, twisting it as pain shoot threw my whole body. I then let out a rawr of pain. She was trying to push the knife more into my side, she was then pushed away before she could do anything else. Yugi stood between me and Tea's bloody knife. I fell to the floor, my vision going a blur.

-Yugi's Pov-

I pushed tea away, then saw Yami slowly hit the floor of the balcony. I looked down at him, then at Tea. My eyes where full of hate and discus.

"Tea!" I yelled, to get her attention.

Tea just stood there against he railing, laughing.

"Ha ha ha. So Yugi what are you going to do now?" She laughed.

"I'm going to tell you something and it will be the last words you hear." I said with anger.

"What words would that be?" She asked still laughing.

I walked closer to her.

"Leave. Us. Alone." I hissed.

"Us? You mean, you and him? There won't be an 'us.' He does not even have long to live." She said pointing down to Yami.

I looked down at Yami to see a little pool of blood starting to form, blood coated the side of his shirt. I got closer to Tea.

"I have a message for you." I said with anger in my voice.

"Ha ha and what would you like to say?" She asked.

I looked down at Yami then back to her.

"Burn! In! Hell!" I yelled.

I then pushed her over the railing of the balcony and she began to fall. With a scream she fell, fell, fell until she splashed into the watery moat where the alligators started to tear her apart. I watched as the blood stayed on the surface of the water. I knew that if was finally over with Tea, for good.

"Yugi." I heard someone say softly.

I looked down at Yami and saw he was normal again, he laid in his own blood.

"Yami!" I said hen went over and knelled nest to him.

"Yami. Oh god! This is my fault." I said.

"No Yugi, its not. It was that damn Tea's fault. At least your safe." He said.

I looked into his eyes, they where not there normal color of fire red, they where more dull and lifeless.

"Why did you move me out of the way? Why did you put yourself in my spot?" I asked him.

"Because I did not want you to get hurt. I made a promise to protect you, remember?" He asked.

"Yes I remembered, but you did not have to do something like that." I told him.

"I had to. I must protect the ones that mean the most to me." He said lifting his hand and laid it on my cheek. I leaned into his touch, he felt so cold. I let tears fall down my cheek. He wiped them away with his thumb.

"It least I got to see you." He whispered.

"Yami please don't talk like that." I begged.

"But its true. A little bit of my life waists away as we talk now. I'm glad I got to spent my last minutes with you." He told me.

"Don't say that! Everything is going to be okay, you'll be fine. I'll stay with you, I won't go anywhere." I told him.

"I know you will." He said weakly.

"Yami, I want to tell you something." I said.

"Is it the same thing you wanted to tell me before?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

I toke his hand in mine and looked into his dull eyes.

"Every since I saw you Yami I was scared of you, but my view and feelings have changed completely. After a while I felt something while I was around you. At first I did not know what it was, but know I know and I want to tell you." I explained.

I paused for a moment then toke a breath. I leaned closer to Yami till my face was in front of his.

"I...love you, Yami." I finally said.

"I love you to, Yugi. I always have." He said weakly.

I was about to lean into him, but a bright light cut us off. I put my arm in front of my face to shield the light from my eyes. When the light subsided a man in purple robs floated in front of the balcony.

"I know you. Your the magician that put the curse on Yami, right?" I asked.

"Yes I am. Back then the prince deserved it, but once I saw you and the prince together I realized it would come to this." He said.

"Have you come to take the curse away?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered.

I looked down at Yami and smiled, then looked at his wounded side.

"Could you heal him?" I said looking up at the magician.

He looked down at Yami.

"Yes, but afterwords he must take the test." He said.

"What test?" Yami asked softly looking at the magician.

"The test of your heart." He answered.

Yami nodded. The magician moved closer and knelled down next to Yami. He put both hands over Yami's wound. He whispered some wards, then his hands started to glow a light green. He stopped talking and his hands stopped glowing then stood up. Yami held his hand out to me, I toke it and helped him up slowly. I looked into his eyes and saw that they where started to regain there blood crimson color. I gave a cry of joy and threw my arms around Yami's waist, he hugged me back.

"Yami." I whispered rubbing my face in his chest.

We stayed like that for a while until Yami let me go and turned to the magician. Yami left a arm wrapped around my waist as we faced the magician.  
"Yami its time." The magician said.

I looked up at Yami as he looked down at me. He leaned to my ear.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." He whispered.

He moved his arm away from me and walked forward to the magician.

"What do I have to do the past the test?" Yami asked him.

"I search your heart to see if any light has appeared. If there is light then the curse will be lifted and you are free. If there isn't the curse will stay." He explained.

"Alright." Yami agreed.

Yami looked back at me then back to the magician.

"I'm ready." Yami said.

The magician nodded. He then started to whispered something, then a giant black serpent-like creature started to appear behind him. I was all black with red eyes that looked down at Yami. The serpent opened its mouth and swallowed him in a tornado of black. Yami just stood there, his cape whipping around from the wind. I toke a step forward, but Yami moved his head around to look at me.

"No Yugi. Stay back." He said.

I stopped and stayed still. I continued to watch as Yami stayed inside the tornado. Then the tornado subsided and Yami still stood there.

"Well?" Yami asked, wondering what the magician found.

"Yami what I found was amazing." The magician said.

"What did you find?" Yami asked.

"I found your heart no longer has any darkness, its full of light, with feelings of care, protection,...and love." He said, glancing back at me for a moment.

"So I passed?" Yami wondered.

"Yes." He answered.

Yami looked back at me and smiled, I smiled back.

"There is one more thing I have to do." The magician said.

Yami looked back at him. A bright circle of light then appeared around his feet and then surrounded Yami. I could not see anything with the light. Then more light appeared around the castle and it started to change. I hid my eyes from the light. The light then died, I opened my eyes and was shocked at what I saw. It was Yami, but he looked different. He was looking at his hands, he seemed to be shocked as I was. His skin was a darker almost light tan color. He looked so different I thought it was not him at first. I took at step toward him.

"Yami? Is that really you?" I asked.

He turned around to look at me. His eyes where dark purple with a little bit of red mixed in with them.

"It is and I can't believe it...Yugi, I'm normal again. After all these years." He said.

He smiled at me and quickly hugged me, he then spun me around as he hugged me.

"Yami, I'm getting sick. Put me down." I told him.

"Sorry." He said and set me down.

He held my hands in his and looked at each others. We then looked over at the magician, who was looking at us.

"Seems like I did my part here. I am no longer needed. I will leave you." He said and stared to turn.

"Wait!" I said.

The magician stopped and turned to me.

"What is it you want young one?" He asked.

"Thank you." I told him.

"For what?" He wondered.

"For helping save Yami. If not for you he would no be here and I would not know what to do anymore." I said.

He nodded then disappeared. I turned to look up at Yami, he looked down at me.

"Yami?" I started.

"Yes, little one." He said.

"Now that your normal again, can you...possibly...tell me..."I started saying.

"What my real name is?" He finished.

"Yes. Can you?" I asked.

"I will. I told you one day I would say and I think now is just fine." He said.

He paused for a moment.

"My real name...is Atem." He told me.

"Atem?" I resaid.

He nodded.

"Although that's your real name, can I still call you Yami?" I asked.

He gave a small chuckle.

"You can call me what ever you want." He said.

I smiled.

"Now theirs something I must do." He said.

"What's that?" I asked.

He smiled at me and moved his face closer to mine.

"Let me show you." He whispered.

He moved closer till are noses touched. He then tilted his head to the side, till he put his lips up to mine. He game me a short, but passionate kiss. He then moved away and looked into my eyes.

"I have been waiting to do that." He said.

"I have too." I said.

I pulled him back and put my lips to his again. This time I made the kiss last longer. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He lips where warm against mine, he then licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. He searched around my mouth with his tough, I moaned at his touch, I then started to fight with his tongue. We then separated for air and looked at each other.

"I love you Atem. I always have and always will." I painted.

"And I do you, Yugi." He said out of breath.

"I will never leave you, you will never be alone again. I'm here, your here, now and always." I told him.

He nodded at was I was saying. We look up at the starts in the now cloudless sky.

"Now what?" I wondered still looking at the stars.

"Now its time for things to be normal again. A new life, but only it will be different." He said.

"How so?" I asked looking a him.

"Because I have you. We have each other." He explained.

He grabbed my chin and pulled me into another kiss.

Things where different now, I have found a new life. A life with someone I truly love and I will never leave him ever. I truly feel wanted and loved by someone. Atem is someone that I will love forever and I know that he will do the same.

-The End-

Wolf: I did it! Its finally done! Now I can work on the surprise.

Akami: What would that be?  
Wolf: I told you Akami its a surprise.

Yami: (walks in) I'm gonna tell them.

Wolf: Don't you dare!

Yugi: (stands in doorway) There's gonna be a squeal to this story!(Runs down hallway)

Wolf: Why you little!(Runs after Yugi) Come back here!  
Yami: (runs after them) Hey! Leave my aibou alone!

Akami: Guess the secrets out. (runs with them)

Wolf, Akami, Yami, Yugi: R&R! Then get ready for the squeal!


End file.
